Relaciones Complicadas
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: Conocer la causa de la reciente hostilidad de Naruto era la mayor prioridad de Hinata, ¿Acaso solo se había acercado a ella por interés, y desechado cuando perdió su cuenta bancaria?. Justo cuando los secretos son desvelados, ella deberá tomar una importante decisión que podría cambiar el destino de muchos.*UA
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

**-Puede haber Ooc en ciertos personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Su familia consideraba al dinero como la unidad básica de la subsistencia humana. Ella, difería de ellos, a diferencia del 99.9% de los Hyugas. Pero, cabe decir que ser la excepción no representaba algo positivo o a su favor, más todo lo contrario, a veces pensaba que ser ¨diferente¨ era la razón por la cual su padre se encargaba constantemente de dejarle en claro que no valía la pena.

Ni siquiera para ser la heredera por derecho de la Sociedad Hyuga.

Era patetica. Vamos: Ser la heredera de una inmensa fortuna y no merecer serlo, apestaba. Solía tratar de acostumbrarse a vivir con toda la presión de su familia sobre sus hombros, a escuchar las grandes expectativas que tenían sobre sí, y no cubrir ni la mitad de ellas con el doble de esfuerzo promedio; A recibir miradas reprobatorias por doquier ante la alegación de: ¨No saber lo que era correcto¨, que por supuesto, estaba dentro del ¨Margen limitado de error Hyuga¨

Y lo más desalentador de todo era que, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, o cuanto más se esforzara, acababa estropeándose a sí misma y siendo señalada por el dedo de su padre como una decepción. Incluso ella misma se tachaba de la misma forma, no haciendo nada por levantar su moral por sobre los suelos.

Eso era caminar constantemente con el pie izquierdo.

Y entonces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo cambiar?

Pesimistamente, y muy ciertamente, tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería ser como su padre. Entonces divagaba sobre el gran trecho entre lo correcto y no correcto dentro su propio margen de error. Ese dilema calaba en su cabeza con frecuencia, ¿Acaso el dinero valía lo suficiente como para dejar de ser quién era?

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era sencilla: El dinero no lo valía.

El primer paso que dio bajo ese nuevo descubrimiento fue mudarse de casa de sus padres y renunciar a su apellido. Había sido extraño en aquel entonces, ni ella misma se lo creía. ¿Quién hubiera intuido que una cobarde como ella tuviera sus momentos de valentía?. El escenario que se vivió en su casa se asemejo a un conejillo de indias retando al más feroz león a que se quitase de su camino. Contra todo pronóstico, pareció que la presa finalmente había conseguido escapar del depredador.

Obviamente nada de ello fue fácil. Prácticamente le tomo 6 meses poder masticar con sus propios dientes, 9 meses poder caminar sobre sus frágiles piernas, 13 meses articular ¨Papá¨ ,15 años esbozar una mueca ante su padre y 17 años levantarle la voz, y pedirle amablemente que no se entrometiera en su vida.

Eso había sido liberador hasta que su padre, con una hostil y alterada voz, le preguntó terminantemente: ¿O vives bajo este techo y mi dominio, o buscas la calle y haces lo que quieres?

Para mayor sorpresa de él, y de sí misma, tomó la segunda opción. Un momento de valor que de inmediato se desvaneció en cuanto comenzó a empacar su ropa. Fue en ese momento en que fue consiente y se preguntó sobre si habría hecho lo correcto, porque digamos, ¿A dónde podría ir alguien como ella?

Eventualmente su madre no la dejaría bajo su suerte en un mundo lleno de peligros, así que, luego de pedirle formalmente el divorcio a su padre, la tomo de la mano y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar _mucho_ mejor.

Fin de la historia. O al menos así parecía.

—Cariño, nadie nunca podría odiarte. Tú eres… ¿In-odiable?

— ¿Existe esa palabra?

—Para mi querida hija si existe—Ella sonrió cálidamente, dejando entrever las leves arrugas que comenzaban a formarse en su rostro. ¿Sería producto de la edad o el estrés? Hinata no sabía, pero, cierto o no, se había sentido menos estresada al ver el vano intento de su madre por darle una dosis de ¨actitud¨

Suspiró y tomó la taza de café sobre la mesa, dándole un pequeño sorbo y divagando su vista sobre la humilde mesa sobre la cual desayunaban. Definitivamente todo había cambiado. Olvidémonos de tupidos desayunos diseñados por los mejores nutricionistas del país y preparados por los más reconocidos chefs, lo que ahora tenían solo cumplía con el claro objetivo de alimentarlas y nutrirlas lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Era simple supervivencia.

Pero, ¿Para qué quejarse si eso era lo que podía pagar el salario de una profesora de Kinder?

Hinata agradecía ínfimamente que la directora de la escuela privada para niños ricos de Konoha accediera a darle trabajo y a otorgarle una beca para continuar con su próximo año de calvario.

—Hinata, ¿En qué piensas? —

—Pienso en las diferentes formas de bullying, estos días las personas gozan de un gran desarrollo en el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro, son muy creativos—Hizo una mueca de aflicción y se hundió en su asiento. Era absurdo, ¿Para qué temer ir presencialmente a la escuela si internet era el mejor medio para destruir su vida?

—Hinata, ¿Qué te dije sobre revisar Facebook o cualquier red social? —Su mirada fue severa, pues su madre mejor que nadie conocía el daño que le causaba echarle una hojeada a lo que decían de ella. Nadie parecía superar la idea de que había pasado de ser una heredera a una… ¿Perdedora?

¿Acaso nadie podía interpretar su acto de valentía como eso, como algo que solo los triunfadores podían hacer?

Claro que no, solo era un puñado de adolescentes con dinero en los bolsillos y diversión en mente.

—Dijiste que no perdiera mi tiempo en un sin número de comentarios llenos de errores ortográficos—dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó de su asiento, tomando su mochila.

—Supongo que el autobús no tardará en pasar, ¿no? — dijo su madre mientras se levantaba de la mesa, colocaba los platos sucios sobre el fregadero y tomaba su bolso por sobre la mesa. Su madre, como profesora ahora, debía de estar temprano en la escuela.

Hinata la observo con curiosidad, notando su ropa formal y como desenllavaba la puerta con porte profesional y sin hesitar, era la primera vez que veía a su madre actuar como un verdadero adulto, sin ofenderle por supuesto, pero su madre siempre había sido una ama de casa con todas las de la ley. Su padre, a pesar de contar con millones en bancos suizos no dejaba de ser un fiel seguidor de la estructura estándar de los matrimonios: Mujer en casa, hombre en el trabajo. Quizás esa fuera la simple razón por la cual Hiashi nunca le confiará el puesto de heredera a su primogénita, después de todo también era una mujer.

—Supongo…—tragó saliva cuando vio la hora del reloj colgado sobre la pared, estaba a 30 minutos de retomar su rol como estudiante activa en Konoha High School.

Su mayor problema no era el autobús o las comidas poco excéntricas, lo que le preocupaba era volver a pisar esa escuela y encontrar que ya nada sería igual, hablando socialmente: Porque el dinero tenía poder, y Hinata sin su padre...no tenía poder alguno.

.

.

Apretó los colgadores de su mochila entre sus puños, tratando de mantener su respiración acompasada mientras entraba a la escuela. Sus mayores temores se cumplieron, todos le miraban como si se tratase de un bicho raro, y por sobre todo…un bicho pobre.

Sabía que había muchos rumores sobre su partida de la familia Hyuga. Muchos creían que estaba embarazada, otros que era algún tipo de drogadicta de la que nadie de los Hyuga quería tomar responsabilidad y una muy gran cantidad de personas pensaban que su mamá era una adultera y Hinata un estorbo. Golpe bajo. Ese tipo de especulaciones solo conseguían bajar su autoestima a niveles escalofriantes. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse sobre cuándo su persona se había convertido relevante para el cuerpo estudiantil, antes habría podido jurar que era invisible.

Y, oh Dios… ¡Cuánto amaba ser invisible!

—La Hyuga que echaron de su casa. Qué pena. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué tal se siente dormir bajo un puente?—Se burlaron tras su espalda, y ella solo se limitó a pensar en que harían si les dijera que fue ella quien salió de su casa voluntariamente y no la echaron, tal como ellos aseguraban—Dicen que su madre le puso los cuernos a su padre y por eso él le pidió el divorcio—Corrección: Ella le pidió el divorcio. —Y bueno, siendo un fastidio a como es, ni su propio padre deseo cargar con Hinata y por eso se la dejo a la adultera de su madre, así las dos pueden drogarse juntas. Aunque, ¿tienen dinero para eso?—Y estallaron en carcajadas.

No importaba cuanto se quejara en su mente, al final solo quedaba el eco de las risas en colectivo de sus compañeros de clase.

Suspiró, y se acercó a su casillero. Podría aprender a vivir con ello. O al menos eso intentaría.

Sacó sus libros en silencio y pensó en lo diferente que eran las cosas en comparación a un año atrás. Solía tener muchos amigos, bueno, unos cuantos, incluso podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano. El solía no estaba de más en esa frase, o quizás sí, porque sencillamente ninguno de ellos fueron verdaderamente sus amigos una vez que supieron que dejaba de cargar una mina de oro tras su espalda.

Cerró su casillero, revisó su horario de clases y, con pesadumbre, tomó el camino que la llevaría al salón que le asignaron. Se mordió el labio inferior al observar los rostros llenos de burlas dirigidos hacia sí durante el trayecto. Cuanto deseó poder defenderse, pero no podía: Su carácter pasivo no se lo permitía.

Era de cobardes culpar a los demás por sus acciones, pero ella lo haría sin remordimiento alguno: A su familia le atribuía su carácter sumiso, tímido e inseguro. Durante toda su vida se había visto encogida de hombros, viendo como todos se limitaban a tomarle como una chica torpe, de estatura promedio y de ojos extraños. Nada más, ni nada menos. La triste realidad le daba una bofetada al rostro al afirmar que era un cero a la izquierda sin la fortuna de su padre pisándole los talones. De verdad, lo era.

Aunque, viéndolo desde un punto de vista positivo: Su independencia podría ser un sinónimo de cambio. Quizás era hora de abrir los ojos y solo permitir en su vida a personas que le quisieran por quién era.

— ¡Naruto! —escuchó la voz de su antes mejor amiga Sakura Haruno tras su espalda, y no pudo evitar apresurar sus pasos al escuchar ese nombre que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Durante años vivió en la oscuridad de su propia sombra. Bueno, hasta que lo conoció a él.

A Naruto Uzumaki.

Él había sido una de esas pocas personas que le infringían envidia. Si, envidia. Envidiaba su capacidad de sonreír sin que sus músculos faciales se atrofiaran; Sus cálidas palabras de apoyo para quienes las necesitaran en los momentos tanto oportunos como inoportunos, porque si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era su insistencia y el que muchos lo llamaran un ¨Dolor en el…¨ Ugh, no era necesario terminar la oración. Pero volviendo a la lista de cosas que envidiaba de él, estaba su dedicación hacia sus personas preciadas; Su valor de nunca dar vuelta atrás a su palabra; Su ambición que suspendía más por el camino positivo que negativo; Su amabilidad…

Sintió como alguien chocaba su hombro, intencionalmente, contra el suyo, justo cuando entraba al salón de clases. Perdió el equilibrio y , siendo tan torpe a como era, termino en el suelo, y por si no fuera suficiente, con Naruto Uzumaki dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva, y de más decir, hostil.

—Cuidado por donde caminas, Hinata—siseó entre dientes, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada y tomando asiento a lado de Sakura, sin remordimiento alguno.

Lo había hecho a propósito, y Hinata tristemente no estaba en la capacidad de devolverle el gesto ni con un par de palabras inteligentes. —L-lo siento—se disculpó, cuando claramente no debía; Algo típico en ella. Entonces, se agachó para recoger sus libros desparramados sobre el suelo, observando de reojo la sonrisa burlona y suficiente en su rostro.

Si, Hinata lo sabía, cruel y desconsiderado, ¿no?

Pues bien, él era el chico que le robaba el aliento, quien le sacaba uno que otro suspiro con frecuencia y ocupaba la mayoría de su mente: Él chico de quién estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de memoria. Él había significado casi todas las cosas buenas de su vacía vida. Y aunque a ella misma le costará creérselo, solían llevarse bien cuando tenía una cuenta bancaria de 7 dígitos.

Hinata lo observo de reojo, desde el suelo, notando con poca indiferencia el cómo sus facciones lucían atractivas inclusive con la hostilidad que lo rodeaba. Y siendo tan tonta como era, esquivó su mirada con un inoportuno rubor sobre sus mejillas, no pudiendo alejar todos sus pensamientos con respecto a él de su mente, y no logrando deshacerse de ese cegador brillo en sus ojos.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose a pasos pesados hacia su asiento, ubicándose al fondo del salón y a lado de la ventana: Lo más lejos posible de _él._

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, empuñó ambas manos y sintió rabia contra sí misma: Durante las últimas vacaciones escolares se prometió que la próxima vez que lo viera le haría sentir su despreocupación y le dejaría en claro que tenía una vida muy importante de la que encargarse; Algo que claramente no era el caso luego de rememorar la forma en que actuó.

Actuó como una total…patética. La confirmación de ello era el rubor insistente sobre sus mejillas.

Cuanto dolía. Cuanto dolía no poder odiarlo, incluso cuando le dio la espalda en el peor momento de su vida. Era una decepción, Naruto Uzumaki fue la mayor decepción de su vida. Ahora se limitaría a sentir pena por él, por ser tan débil y dejarse engatusar por la superficialidad de este mundo.

* * *

**Notas**

**-Este fic lo había borrado de FanFiction, pero decidí re-escribirlo y mejorar ciertos aspectos que me hicieron borrarlo. Espero que me quede al menos un poquito mejor :)**

**-Para quienes leyeron la versión anterior del fic, esta es 70% diferente.**

**.**

**.**

**25 de Septiembre del 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Liberó sus hombros de aquella pesada mochila, colocándola sobre el pequeño taburete de abeto junto al desayunador, donde en esos momentos su madre picaba cebollas. El olor a comida inundaba el ambiente y no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se retorcía. Usualmente no era alguien de gran apetito, de hecho, era de una naturaleza un poco carente de ello y por eso no era de extrañarse que fuese de una contextura delgada casi rozando lo insano. Pero claro, ahora el estrés habría de estar haciendo de las suyas como para quitarle el apetito por completo.

Hana, su madre, le sonrió y, Hinata, se limitó a devolverle el gesto, prácticamente ignorando todo contacto humano al dirigirse a su habitación sin cruzar palabra alguna. Ella sabía muy bien que su madre se había encargado de llegar antes que ella a casa para poder tener listo el almuerzo para cuando regresara. Eso en lugar de hacerla sentir bien, tenía el efecto contrario. Le sentaba mal ser testigo de cómo su madre a pesar de todo trataba de continuar con su día a día como si nada hubiese pasado…tal y como si Hanabi, su hermana menor, nunca hubiera existido, y tal y como si nada de esto fuera su culpa, cuando Hinata sabía muy bien que lo era.

Su arrebato de valor ante su padre le había costado a su madre su matrimonio y a Hanabi una madre. Eso no podía ignorarlo.

Dejó caer su cuerpo letárgicamente sobre la cama, notando la dureza de la misma en comparación a las ergonómicas camas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Ya no había espacio para lujos ni comodidades. Introdujo su mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono junto a los auriculares, colocándolos en sus oídos y perdiéndose en una deliciosa hipnosis. Pero incluso así, su mente insistía en traer el pasado hacia si…

_— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_—No lo sé._

Recordaba aquel día tal y como si hubiese sido ayer. En aquel entonces había corrido a buscar a Naruto luego de renunciar a su apellido, quizás esperando encontrar a aquel incondicional amigo de siempre. Todo lo que su corazón le pedía eran unas pequeñas palabras de apoyo.

Pero lo que se encontró en la mansión Namikaze era diferente a lo que tenía en mente. Cuando anunció su llegada y se topó con su mejor amigo, su aspecto no era diferente al de ella. Sus ojos azules estaban irritados, ¿había llorado?

De inmediato cambio su rol de víctima, y se mostró dispuesta a apoyarlo si fuese necesario, aunque en el fondo aun sufriera de las secuelas de la discusión con su padre. Naruto se había negado y alegado que nada le sucedía, instándola a decirle lo que había venido a contarle.

Aún poco convencida, Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería no presionarlo y obedeció a lo que él le pidió.

Él había fruncido el ceño luego de que le contara todo lo sucedido, se había cruzado de brazos y visto de mal modo, ante la mayor de sus sorpresas.

_—Eres una tonta—_La había llamado sin pensárselo dos veces, provocando que ella diera un respingo y le viera con confusión. Se suponía que días atrás el mismo le había alentado a levantarle la voz a su padre, entonces, ¿Por qué la había llamado tonta?

_—P-pero yo solo…—_

_— ¿Estás consiente de lo que has hecho? ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Arruinaste tu futuro y peor aún…!—_se tomó de los cabellos con frustración_— ¡Arruinaste la vida de tu madre y hermana! —_Naruto se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, no sabiendo donde guardar la rabia que lo carcomía lentamente.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos ante sus palabras, sintiéndose peor que antes y con la semilla de la culpa sembrandose en su corazón. Naruto la había hecho sentir tan mal, pero…todo lo que decía era cierto, y fue consciente de ello hasta que él se lo grito a la cara. Llevo una mano hasta su boca y ahogo un sollozo.

_— ¿P-porque me dices todo esto? _

_— ¿Qué porque te digo todo esto? —_Descubrió su rostro y la vio con incredulidad_—Más tonta no puedes ser Hinata—_chasqueó la lengua_— Es por tú ignorancia que tengo que ser yo quien te abra los ojos. No me extraña que seas así y no debería culparte…—_Casi podía jurar que la veía con rencor—_Has vivido toda tu vida como la princesa mimada de los Hyuga. —_Sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros_—Es por eso que te mereces todo esto, quizás así aprendas a valorar todo lo que tuviste y perdiste por tu estupidez…—_

Ya no escuchaba sus palabras, solo se limitó a observarlo con ínfimo dolor y a dejar caer sus lágrimas sobre el suelo. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Naruto era tan hostil? ¿Ahora él le recordaba a…a su padre?

_—P-por favor, deja de recordarme todo lo q-que ya sé. Sí, s-soy una tonta— le imploró— Pero tú no eres así, Naruto. Por favor,…si hay algo que t-te está molestando p-puedes contármelo, déjame ayudarte. No olvides que soy tu amiga—_consiguió articular entre sollozos, tratando seriamente de no dejarse llevar por su debilidad. Sopeso que quizás había buscado a Naruto en el momento equivocado. El estado en el que lo encontró habría tenido que bastar para detenerla de atosigarlo con sus problemas, pero en cambio, ella lo bombardeo con más problemas de los que él ya parecía lidiar. Era comprensible, probablemente él solo tuviera un mal día…o así lo quiso ver.

_— ¿Amiga? —_Rio cruelmente_—Eso es lo que me molesta: Ser amigo de una persona tan tonta como tú._

_—P-pero si tú me dijiste que debía de enfrentarme a mi padre. ¡Yo solo seguí tu consejo! —_Inesperadamente para ambos, sonó como un reclamo, y eso era algo a lo que jamás se había atrevido y mucho menos con Naruto —_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _—le cuestiono menos exasperada, adhiriendo un tono lastimado a su voz.

_—No lo sé._

Luego de ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ya no tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado. Tal parecía que no había mentido cuando le dijo que le molestaba ser amigo de una persona tan tonta como ella. Él no se disculpó, y en cambio, se esmeró en demostrarle cuanto le desagradaba.

Era un constante dolor de cabeza el vivir con la duda de por qué él actuaba de esa forma.

Refregó sus ojos con sus manos, odiaba tener que recordar lo mismo una y otra vez, y encima aun llorar luego de tantos meses desde esa discusión.

Se reincorporó de su cama y se puso nuevamente sus zapatos. Necesitaba un poco de aire, pues repentinamente su habitación se había vuelto más pequeña. O simplemente quería dejar de pensar en Naruto.

—Mamá voy a…—se detuvo al toparse con Minato, el padre de Naruto y réplica exacta de él, en la cocina, ayudando a su madre a secar los platos. —Buenos días—saludó con cordialidad, porque a diferencia de su hijo, él si era un buen hombre.

Minato, desde el divorcio de sus padres, se había mostrado de su parte y muy interesado en ayudar a su madre en los ámbitos legales del divorcio. Incluso él pagaba el abogado y se encargaba de casi todos los trámites. Su madre no podía estar más agradecida, ni ella menos.

Aunque…el lado negativo de contar con su apoyo era el cotilleo que su relación con su madre generaba. Minato era viudo, y su madre recién se divorciaba, y encima ambos poseían una relación muy cercana, quizás demasiado cercana para los ojos del público. Todos, incluyendo Hiashi, especulaban. Y no ayudaba en nada que Minato y su padre se declararan enemigos naturales desde tiempos remotos. Los Namikaze y los Hyuga no podían siquiera compartir la misma habitación sin atravesarse con miradas gélidas. No lo comprendía, y en más de una ocasión Naruto y ella bromearon al respecto, creyendo falsamente que su ¨amistad¨ era la excepción. Vaya error, pensaba Hinata.

—Buenos días pequeña, ¿Qué tal la escuela? —

—Bien, un poco…—Obviamente tendría que mentir—Bueno, en realidad todo va de maravilla. Como siempre—y cerró su mentira con broche de oro: Una sonrisa. Su madre enarco una ceja, obviamente nada convencida—Humm…bueno, mamá, me voy al trabajo—anuncio, sintiéndose repentinamente una entrometida entre ambos adultos. Era obvio que antes de que llegara estaban sumidos en una conversación seria, lo podía decir por sus rostros.

Su madre dejo el paño con el que secaba los platos sobre el pantry y la observo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿No es muy temprano? Aún son las 2—Enarco las cejas aún más. Y Hinata solo recordaba lo muy bien que la conocía su madre…

—El señor Teuchi no se molestará si lo ayudo un poco—esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y su madre solo suspiró.

— ¿Si quieres puedo llevarte?—se ofreció Minato.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, no queriendo importunarlo —Muchas gracias, pero n-no es necesario importunarlo. La cafetería está a solo 5 minutos de aquí—

—No eres inoportuna. Para nada—Fue a la entrada y tomo su saco del perchero, colocándoselo—Tengo una reunión y la cafetería está en el camino.

No parecía aceptar un no por respuesta, pues abrió la puerta e hizo ademan de que era Hinata quien lo estaba retrasando.

—E-en ese entonces… m-muchas gracias—Tomó su bufanda del perchero y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, dirigiéndose una última vez a su madre: —Hasta luego, mamá—

—Asegúrate de comer algo ya que no almorzaste—se giró y continuo secando los platos, notándose ahora algo deprimida. Hinata sintió una opresión en su pecho. Se sentía culpable de hacerla a un lado, pero no podía hacer que fuera de otra manera. Ver a su madre le recordaba lo mal que hizo, le carcomía la culpa de alejarla de Hanabi. Naruto tenía razón: No podía simplemente sentarse y reír cuando sabía que todo estaba mal.

Tristemente a veces necesitaba un respiro de su propia madre, así que, sin nada más que añadir, cerró la puerta tras ella.

.

.

—Muchas gracias s-señor Minato—volvió a agradecer una vez que detuvo el auto frente a la cafetería.

—No hay de qué, ya te he dicho que nunca es una molestia hacerte un favor a ti y a tu madre—

—Aun así…—

Su voz fue tan baja e inaudible que él continuo hablando:

—Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente a ambas. Lo que ustedes hicieron cuando Kushina murió no tiene precio—

Kushina era la difunta madre de Naruto, una mujer que perdió la vida en las circunstancias más injustas a una temprana edad. Naruto tendría alrededor de 8 años cuando sucedió tal tragedia.

— Tú y tu madre fueron nuestro apoyo en esos duros momentos. Tú como amiga de Naruto, y tu madre como una oportuna consejera. Gracias a eso es que pudimos superar la perdida y continuar con nuestras vidas. Esa es la razón por la cual hare lo que este en mis manos para no dejar que Hiashi las hunda en la miseria, es mi deber, o al menos así lo siento. Así que no tienes por qué estar deprimida—sonrió con lo último, sacándole un sonrojo a Hinata al caer en la cuenta de lo obvia que había sido todo ese tiempo. Minato sabía que no había tenido un día fácil. Él era muy perspicaz, aunque a veces pareciese ingenuo bajo esa mascara de serenidad. —Dime qué te preocupa. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿Acaso es el divorcio de tus padres? —

—No…bueno, si, en parte…—hizo una mueca, debatiéndose sobre qué era lo que en realidad le molestaba en esos momentos. Naruto vino a su mente, pero… ¿Acaso podría discutirlo con Minato? Después de todo se trataba del padre de Naruto.

— ¿Es Naruto? —

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verse descubierta una vez más— ¿Cómo lo…?—

—Lo presentía. Ya hace mucho desde la última vez que nos hiciste una visita, y él no te ha mencionado como solía hacerlo. ¿Discutieron? —

Se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso habían discutido? No, él simplemente la había atacado sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Y…después, aun peor que una discusión, parecían haberse distanciado sin siquiera mediar palabra alguna. A Hinata le era frustrante no saber porque le había dejado de hablar de un día para otro y encima comenzado a tratarle de una forma un tanto grosera.

—No hemos discutido. Es solo que él…él parece ya no querer ser mi amigo desde que…lo perdimos todo—Tragó saliva, rezando porque Minato no se lo tomara mal. Prácticamente había llamado a su hijo un ¨interesado¨

— ¿Así es? Pues…—se froto la barbilla con sus dedos—No me parece que sea por eso—Hinata dio un respingo, sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza crecer en sí—Naruto ha estado estresado— ¿Estresado?, se repitió mentalmente —Desde hace un tiempo le he estado dando responsabilidades del negocio familiar. Quizás lo he presionado demasiado y se esté desquitando con sus amigos. Tú no eres la primera que me ha dicho lo mismo de mi hijo. Él ha estado distante de todos.

¨_Menos de Sakura¨_ quiso añadir, pero no venía al caso. Sabía que muy en el fondo solo estaba un poco celosa. Después de todo, Naruto nunca había negado que Sakura le gustase.

— ¿E-entonces usted cree que no está molesto conmigo?

—Tenlo por seguro, conozco muy bien a mi hijo y sé que no es alguien interesado—Hinata se ruborizo, Minato se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que ella había querido decir.

—Y-yo también lo creo…—dijo, aun no creyéndoselo del todo y sintiendo vergüenza de estar discutiendo eso precisamente con el padre de Naruto. ¡Que la tierra la tragará!—S-señor Minato, m-muchas gracias por tratar de animarme—agradeció, queriendo seriamente dar el tema por terminado. Además, realmente valoraba el esfuerzo de él por subirle la moral. Apreciaba el gesto aunque no fuera efectivo, de verdad.

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando una persona tan importante para mi hijo necesita un poco de ánimos—

Dicho esto, ella salió del auto y sintió la leve brisa del exterior humedecerle su rostro. Fue refrescante, tanto para su cuerpo como para su alma.

Y sonrió, después de meses de no hacerlo. Sonrió, llena de un repentino alivio.

Hinata lo pensó mejor, y no mentiría. De cierta forma Minato había implantado la tonta esperanza de que su amistad con Naruto no estuviese perdida.

Quizás solo fuera una fase y tuviera que dejarle al tiempo la responsabilidad de recuperar a su mejor amigo, pensó positivamente.

.

.

Pasó el paño sobre la mesa de granita, quitando una mancha de café que se había adherido a la superficie debido a la excesiva cantidad de azúcar que ese cliente le había añadido al mismo. Había tantos gustos…

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— ¡Si! —respondió al llamado de su jefe, Teuchi, un señor pasado de los 40 con una energía que superaba a la de su madre. No podía comprender que era lo que lo motivaba, pero nunca estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para dejar toda la responsabilidad a sus empleados, tal y como se supone que debe ser. Realmente era una persona de admirar. Y por si no fuera poco, Hinata lo consideraba alguien muy agradable con quién conversar. Llevaba alrededor de un mes de trabajar en su cafetería, y no podría quejarse de que él no le hubiera dado la confianza de poder sentirse como en casa. Y así se sentía. Nada le relajaba más que sentarse a tomar un café con el señor Teuchi y su hija alrededor de las 9 de la noche, cuando ya estaban a punto de cerrar la cafetería.

Las historias que había escuchado eran interesantes y a veces un tanto trágicas, tal como es el caso de cuando le relato del cómo había perdido a su esposa durante el parto de su hija Ayame. Era en momentos como esos que se recordaba a sí misma que habían personas que sufrían más que ella, y vaya que era algo que le hacía sentir más conforme con su vida. No podía quejarse.

Se dirigió a la caja registradora y se dispuso a revisar un poco el inventario. Observó a su alrededor, aun no eran las 4 de la tarde y la cafetería no estaba en su hora pico. Entonces decidió subirle un poco el volumen a la música, cambiando a su emisora favorita.

Rápido notó que el recipiente de azúcar estaba algo vacío, así que corrió a la bodega por una bolsa de azúcar. Cuando regresó comenzó a llenar el recipiente de vidrio, cuando entonces sonó un anuncio en la radio:

— ¡_Promoción de ramen! ¡Compre uno y llévese dos tazones este mes de Agosto!_ —

¨_Ramen…¨,_ recordó que esa era la comida favorita de Naruto. Ambos solían visitar el puesto de ramen contiguo a la escuela casi todas las tardes. Habían sido buenos tiempos, ahora casi sintiéndose como si todo se hubiese tratado de un sueño. ¿Quién diría que su mejor amigo le daría la espalda en el momento en que más lo necesitaba?

Se dio un golpe mental, recordando las palabras de Minato: ¨Naruto esta estresado¨

_¨Naruto solo esta estresado_¨ se repitió una vez más, tratando seriamente de creérselo ella misma. ¿Realmente el dulce Naruto que conocía le daría la espalda a sus amigos por estrés?

— ¿Hyuga? —Salió de su ensueño cuando una voz frente a sí le llamo. Dejó escapar un jadeo al notar que había rebasado el recipiente de azúcar.

— ¿S-sasuke? —La cara de Hinata lucia tal y como si se hubiese topado con un fantasma. Y quizás si pudiera realizar esa analogía con Sasuke Uchiha. Según ella supiera, él estaba kilómetros lejos del país, en Inglaterra para ser exactos.

Sasuke, en tiempos remotos, 6 años para ser exactos, fue para ella lo que podía llamarse un ¨amigo cercano¨, pero ahora era más un amigo cercano de Naruto, y más una leyenda urbana para ella. No se le conocía por ser amable, y lo esperaba menos ahora que solo se hablaba de como Sakura Haruno lo había dejado. No sabía quién había esparcido ese rumor, pero muchos alegaban que era cierto. Aun así le costaba pensar que Sakura fuera capaz de desistir de la relación que deseo por años, aunque…considerando que la relación desde el comienzo fue a distancia…quizás sí. Pero no era como si fuera algo relevante ahora, pues en esos momentos solo pensaba en como su familia y su amistad con Naruto se habían derrumbado como un castillo de arena.

— ¿Qué p-pedirás? —Limpió rápidamente el desastre que había hecho y se dispuso a tomar su orden, tratando de hacer como si no lo conociera.

—Un capuchino—su voz, a como recordaba, no demostraba casi ninguna emoción. Era serena, casi vacía y con un toque de aburrimiento, usual en todos los Uchiha. Los conocía muy bien porque eran allegados a su padre, tanto en el ámbito de los negocios como fraternales. Sus padres eran los mejores amigos y solían realizar fiestas entre ambas familias con frecuencia, por esa razón pudo considerarse cercana a Sasuke, claro, eso hasta que crecieron y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Luego la familia de Sasuke se mudó hacia Inglaterra 5 años atrás y no supo nada más de él, más que por Naruto y Sakura que solían comunicarse constantemente con él.

Preparó el capuchino y se lo entregó lo más rápido que pudó, quizás tratando de excusar su torpeza de minutos atrás. Él le entrego el pago, y pensó que todo estaba terminado hasta que el habló:

—Vine a hablar contigo—

El rostro de Hinata fue todo un poema. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a otra persona, pero nada. Solo estaban Sasuke y ella. Y ahora solo se preguntaba, ¿realmente había escuchado que él quería hablar ella?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Estas muy ocupada? —

Vio las mesas vacías, y se dirigió a él, aun aturdida: —N-no—

—Bien. Acompáñame a las mesas—era una orden. Algo nada extraño viniendo de Sasuke, supuso.

Hinata se desató rápidamente el delantal y lo coloco sobre una silla detrás del mostrador, acercándose a la mesa donde ese chico de cabellos azabache ya la esperaba. Tomo asiento algo insegura, y lo observo tomar su café con elegancia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sasuke no hablaba y estaba por volverse loca si él no rompía con ese ambiente asfixiante. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, hasta que él colocó su vaso sobre la mesa, recostó sus codos sobre la misma y enlazo sus manos bajo su barbilla, adoptando una pose fría y calculadora. Hinata tembló cuando el poso sus ojos negros sobre ella, ella era tan tímida y él tan intimidante: No preveía que algo bueno saliera de ello.

—Mi razón para hablar contigo es simple: Busco venganza—soltó sin preámbulos.

— ¿E-eh? ¿V-venganza? —balbuceo. ¿Acaso Sasuke se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con cualquier deseo de venganza que lo inquietara?

—Si. Vine desde Inglaterra para dejarle en claro a tus amigos unas cuantas cosas—

— ¿M-mis amigos?

—Naruto y Sakura.

Escuchar el nombre de Naruto fue como recibir un cubo de agua fría. ¿En qué problemas se habría metido su amigo esta vez?

Casi veía todo eso como la confirmación de las palabras de Minato: _¨Él ha estado distante de todos¨ _Bueno, más que distante, parecía que estuviese buscando problemas con todos, pensó con pesar Hinata. Pero… ¿él también había mencionado a su exnovia?

— ¿P-por qué?

—Deja de tartamudear, es molesto—dijo ya con fastidió.

Hinata se ruborizo, llena de vergüenza: —E-está bien.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, dándose por vencido con esa petición: —Porque él y Sakura se creyeron lo suficientemente listos como para pasar por encima de mí.

Cada vez Sasuke era menos conciso y solo la confundía aún más: —No entiendo, ¿P-podrías ser más específico?

—Descubrí que ambos son amantes. O bueno…lo fueron, porque según sé ya están en una relación ahora mismo—al decir lo último, la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó y su mirada se oscureció de rabia.

Algo se clavó en el corazón de Hinata en ese instante, y todo su cuerpo pareció entumecerse de inmediato. De sopetón, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, tal y como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe.

Se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de evitar que los mismos siguieran tiritando.

Naruto, ¿_Su_ Naruto y Sakura…?

Era imposible, inconcebible…

El Naruto que ella conocía nunca le haría eso a uno de sus mejores amigos. Aun lo recordaba diciéndole: _¨Hina, aunque Sakura me guste, ya perdí mi oportunidad. Nunca me entrometería entre ella y Sasuke. ¡Iría en contra de mis principios!¨_

— ¿A-amantes? — Parecía que necesitaba una confirmación más.

—Sí, tuvieron algo cuando aún no terminaba con Sakura. ¿Te cuesta comprenderlo? El punto es que…—hizo una mueca—Nunca he considerado a ese idiota mi amigo, pero igual me indigno que él y Sakura me vieran la cara. Por eso estoy aquí, para saldar cuentas con ambos, y para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Y claro, con tu ayuda, saldrás beneficiada colateralmente ahora que ambos tenemos asuntos pendientes con Naruto. En fin, sin más rodeos…—

—Mientes—le acusó, ignorando todo lo que él dijo antes—T-tú solo estás molesto porque Sakura fue quién termino contigo.

Sasuke rio.

—Nunca estuve interesado en mi relación con Sakura, ni siquiera siento pesar de que nunca tuviéramos una cita presencial y de que todo fuera a distancia. Fue ella quien me rogó hasta colmar mi paciencia para que aceptara salir con ella. Me hizo un favor cuando me pidió que termináramos—

—Mientes.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Tarde o temprano lo verás con tus propios ojos—y con eso se reincorporo de su asiento, dejo un par de monedas sobre la mesa, tomó su capuchino y le dio la espalda, no sin antes añadir: —Hinata, tal y como dije, esto es algo que podría beneficiarte. Sé que ahora mismo tú y tu madre necesitan dinero, por eso considera mi propuesta, porque estoy dispuesto a pagar por tu colaboración.

Hinata solo lo observó con escepticismo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Feliz anticipada Navidad y Año nuevo! Y que Santa nos traiga Naruto The Last Subtitulada y muchosss momentos Naruhina este 2014! (Escuche por ahí que ahora la van a proyecta en The U.S, así que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde NHs!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

El salón era amplio, y su decoración ponía en duda sobre si dicha organización realmente necesitara dinero. El estilo calaba en lo extravagante y remontaba a los invitados a tiempos donde quizás sus abuelos siquiera estuviesen, en el aire se respiraban la soberbia de los más grandes y la inocencia de los más jóvenes que iban en busca de un espacio en el mundo de los negocios.

Las galas benéficas eran frecuentes en las agendas de los más agraciados, siendo ese tipo de invitaciones exclusivas para quienes contaran con grandes reservas de dinero en bancos de todo el mundo. Esa noche era el turno de "Estrellas unidas por la paz" para ser alarde de sus benefactores. Los Hyuga, Namikaze, y Uchiha, dueños de un sinfín de agencias publicitarias y sellos discográficos con sedes en Hollywood formaban parte de la lista de clase A.

Para Hinata todo aquello parecía el escenario de una obra de teatro. Todos portaban máscaras, e incluso las sonrisas más amplias presagiaban la mayor falsedad de todos los tiempos. Todo era dinero, conveniencia y competencia. Las amistades solo existían de palabra y se ponían aprueba bajo contratos firmados con tinta, y cuya expiración dependía de cifras numéricas.

A decir verdad, aquello formaba una gran parte de su vida, había sido prácticamente entrenada para asistir a ese tipo de festividades tan similares a un campo de guerra. Sonreía, estrechaba manos, daba besos a mejillas desconocidas y reía de chistes menos graciosos que los de su madre. Todo era metódico y fríamente calculado. Su padre le había enseñado a verlo de esa forma, y a decir verdad, todo aquel que asistiera a ese tipo de galas debía saberlo de antemano si no quería acabar ¨fuera de sociedad¨

— ¡Entre más rápido te lo bebas, más nos divertiremos Hina!

Sasuke rodo los ojos, y Sakura negó con la cabeza, ambos observando como Naruto prácticamente le sanfaba una misteriosa bebida alcohólica a la tímida e ingenua Hinata, que parecía que de un momento a otro se ahogaría por tanto atosigamiento.

Hinata sintió como la garganta le quemaba. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que Naruto le había dado a beber, pero sabía relativamente bien y le relajo de sobremanera casi instantáneamente.

— ¡Ahora, la última! —Él se terminó lo que había en su vaso y coloco dos nuevas latas frente a él y a Hinata.

—N-no c-creo que...

— ¡Anda! ¡Nadie nos está viendo...! —Se inclinó levemente sobre su oído—Me encargue de darle casi la mitad de mi mesada a ese camarero para que nos consiguiera un poco más—hablo en voz baja, para que solo ella escuchara. Luego sonrió con suficiencia al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Hinata, sus mejillas sonrojadas y como observaba con curiosidad la lata de "Soda" frente a ella. —¡No querrás que todo lo que hice sea en vano! Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —Ella observo el rostro de su amigo con incertidumbre y sintió como este pasaba una mano por sus hombros desnudos, acercándola más a él y apretándola con confianza. Luego bajo nuevamente la vista a la lata...

¿Estaría mal probar un poco más?

—N-naruto...s-solo tenemos 14 años, n-no creo que sea correcto que...

—Aburrida... —la interrumpió, haciendo un puchero y ahora cruzándose de brazos. —Eres tan aburrida como el resto de los ancianos en esta fiesta. ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Eres una Hyuga! —Exclamo con exceso de dramatismo— ¡Que decepción! ¡Te has convertido en uno de ellos!—Hinata se mordió el labio y se sintió en una encrucijada: Conocía ese tipo de pucheros, y sabía del poder que tenían sobre ella...Ahora estaba casi segura de que acabaría cediendo.

—E-está bien. S-solo un poco... —Sabía que se arrepentiría después, pero quizás muy en el fondo ella misma lo deseará. Siempre las cosas con Naruto eran impredecibles, y no negaría que el factor sorpresa le era atrayente, precisamente ese era uno de los atractivos de él.

Naruto sonrió con júbilo y recupero la efusividad de momentos atrás—Entonces... —Tomo la bebida camuflada en las latas de Coca-Cola y las sirvió equitativamente en los dos vasos de vidrio, entregándole uno a Hinata y quedándose con el otro. — ¿Lista? A la de 1, 2, y...3!

Sasuke suspiro y tomo un poco de soda. —Par de inmaduros—murmuro, y Sakura a su lado rio—Hay que ser lo suficientemente tonto como dejarse manipular por Naruto—Le fastidiaba tener que volver de Inglaterra para presenciar semejantes escenas. No concebía la ingenuidad de Hinata como para seguirle la corriente a cada una de las ocurrencias de Naruto. Incluso comenzaba a sentir pena ajena.

— ¡Yo no manipulo a Hinata! Su padre si lo hace…—todos en la mesa notaron el cómo su voz había cambiado, chocando las palabras unas con otras. ¿Ya le había llegado el trago? —Es gracias a mí que ella tiene el valor de enfrentarlo a veces, ¿sabías? —Nuevamente paso su brazo por los hombros de ella— ¿Verdad Hinata?

Hinata habría reído de ver la expresión borracha de su amigo de no ser porque su vista ya estuviera nublada. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

Naruto rio. Hinata ya estaba noqueada. — ¿Quieres bailar?

No espero a que respondiera para cuando la había tomado del brazo y llevado a la pista de baile. Todos los adultos posaron los ojos sobre ellos una vez que se pusieron en posición de baile, muchos sonrieron con diversión y otros con ternura. Eran un par de niños.

—M-me avergüenzas…—Hinata quiso esconderse debajo de una mesa al ser arrastrada por Naruto a una serie de pasos torpes y carentes de ritmo. La música era demasiado rápida para que pudiera seguirla.

Naruto ignoro su plegaria y se rio de la expresión de Hinata, haciéndola girar por el brazo y colocando una mano sobre su cintura. Hinata se contagió de su humor y rio, quizás la bebida de unos momentos atrás ya estuviese haciendo efecto.

—Tú padre quiere matarme—murmuró Naruto, y Hinata vio en su dirección, topándose con la indignada mirada de Hiashi y otra llena de aprobación por parte de Minato, y su madre.

—No importa—Ni ella misma se podía creer lo que decía, ¡¿Qué cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos ahora que la desinhibición se apoderaba de su cuerpo?!

Naruto pareció recordar algo e hizo una mueca, perdiendo su entusiasmo y llamando la atención de Hinata: —Sobre lo que dijo Sasuke en la mesa…No le hagas caso, él solo esta celoso de que tú prefieras ser mi amiga. Yo no te manipulo, ¿o sí? —pregunto lo último con recelo.

— ¿Manipular? —Hinata aclaro su mente y analizo el contexto de la plática a casi pasos de bebe, captando con horror todo— ¡N-no! T-tú nunca me has manipulado... —tomó aire— ¡T-tú me liberas!

— ¿Te libero? ¡Solo escucha las palabras que estas usando! — Él rio y ella se sonrojo.

— D-debe ser la bebida—culpo acertadamente, y él solo rio aún más—E-eres malo— realmente no pensaba eso de él, pero su tendencia por avergonzarla le hacía cuestionárselo de vez en cuando. Naruto nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio cuando se trataba de ella y prácticamente todo el tiempo le jugaba bromas. Parecía que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era dejarla en ridículo.

— Tan malo que le pedí al camarero que solo le echara alcohol a tu bebida.

Le tomo un par de segundos procesar lo último, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido un calor subió a sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Entonces estabas fingiendo allá con Sasuke?! ¡E-eso es de mal gusto!

El rio al sentir el pequeño puño de Hinata golpearlo levemente en el pecho.

— Es por cosas como esta que lo hice. Verte desinhibida no tiene precio. Aún no me creo que me hayas gritado y golpeado— rio aún más al ver como Hinata enrojecía aún más.

— E-eso no es justo…s-solo tú te diviertes…Eso es cruel—masculló, indignada, y bajando su vista a sus pies. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaban bailando, pero era una balada lenta.

— Quizás, pero no me puedes culpar por quererte ver sonreír hoy—

Hinata sintió como sus dedos tomaban su barbilla con delicadeza y levantaban su rostro. Sus ojos chocaron con su mirada azul. Tembló, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y a punto de colapsar. No podía lidiar con el rostro de él a centímetros del suyo, la deslumbraba y le llenaba el estómago de mariposas. Podría jurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que odias estas fiestas?—Ella dio un respingo ante esas palabras.

— Si, porque...

— Porque no te gusta tener que dividirte entre yo y tu padre.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y aprovecho que la música se había tornado lenta para ocultar su rostro en su pecho, simulando estar bailando como todas las parejas sobre la pista.

— Él no quiere que hable contigo y por eso...tengo que desobedecerle para poder sentarme a tu lado. E-es frustrante tener que recibir sus castigos después…

— Por eso siempre te he dicho que no es necesario que lo hagas, siempre podemos hablar en la escuela.

— Pero tú dijiste que hiciera lo que dictara mi conciencia y, si fuera necesario, desobedeciera a mi padre con tal de no desviarme de mis principios.

— Vaya...Sasuke tiene razón, creo que soy manipulador...

— ¡No! Simplemente hago lo que es correcto, todo lo que dices es cierto: debo imponerme ante mi padre si quiero darme a respetar. Seguir tus consejos no significa ningún tipo de manipulación.

— Lo sé...pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre por mí...

— No te sientas mal, es mi decisión.

— Lo sé, ojala tu padre fuera tan comprensivo como el mío—suspiro y tomo aire por la boca, notándose repentinamente exasperado: — ¡No sé por qué diablos se odian tanto!

—Escuche que estudiaron juntos, quizás a mi padre le gustaba tú madre—Hinata rio, pero Naruto la observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no creyendo en la posibilidad de que Hinata hubiera dicho semejante ¨chiste¨

—Si esta eres tú con un par de tragos, ¡No tengo ni idea de que serás de adulta!

Ambos rieron ante la inverosímil imagen.

Entonces, una vez más, Naruto recupero su sonrisa y continúo iluminando la hostil noche para Hinata. Era por esa razón que ella había terminado perdidamente enamorada de él, pues su capacidad de hacerla feliz era innegable.

Ella solo deseaba permanecer a su lado por siempre…o al menos por un largo tiempo.

Pensándolo en ese entonces, y ahora con 17 años, Hinata nunca había concebido que Naruto la manipulara, pero, ahora, reflexionaba y temía creer lo que comenzaba a considerar como la verdad.

Naruto desde el principio jugo con sus sentimientos y la hizo hacer todo lo que le placiera... ¿para qué?

¿Que ganaba él? ¿Acaso solo para su entretenimiento?

¿Hasta dónde llegaba su carácter manipulador?

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con la molesta luz del sol. Otra noche que pasaba atosigada con recuerdos de Naruto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía luego de dormir apenas unas horas y encima tener semejante sueño.

Pronto todos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior le cayeron de sopetón.

De inmediato se sintió frustrada y totalmente confundida.

Hinata no podía simplemente aceptar que su examiga cambiara al chico que siempre amo por uno que siempre rechazó.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que Sasuke le había contado. Giró sobre su cama, y observo el techo, colocando su brazo sobre su frente y frotando a la misma. En ninguna de sus divagaciones encontraba posibles escenarios donde Sakura y Naruto acabaran juntos. Era inverosímil. Sakura era tan amiga de Naruto como ella. Estaba segura de que Sakura solo lo veía como un amigo, casi llegando a darle el título de hermano, claro, esto a diferencia de lo que Naruto si sintiera por ella. Pero incluso tomando ese factor en cuenta…aún era imposible. Sakura había rechazado cualquier intento de Naruto por invitarla a salir, y nunca se espaciaba en decir a los cuatro vientos que nunca lo vería de esa forma. Era por cosas como esas que nunca le preocupo tanto que Naruto quisiera a Sakura, pues Hinata estaba segura de que tarde o temprano él tendría que resignarse y olvidar aquella atracción. Esa era la esperanza que la impulso en más de una ocasión a pensar que quizás algún día, si se esforzaba, podría salir de la Friendzone.

Que patética se sentía de solo pensarlo.

Friendzone…oh si, la tan anhelada "Friendzone".

Ahora ni ahí estaba.

.

.

Estaba casi segura de que su falta de sueño de la noche anterior estaba reflejada en su rostro. Al verse al espejo noto las ojeras y su extrema palidez. Sentía los parpados pesados y poca energía para incluso subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su salón de clases.

Perdió toda esperanza de tener un día menos agitado que el anterior cuando, contra todo pronóstico, vio a Sasuke parado justo al lado del profesor. Hinata casi se cae de su asiento de la sorpresa. Aunque ella no era la única, la mayoría del salón estaba sin habla ante el nuevo integrante. Con curiosidad, Hinata vio de reojo las reacciones de Naruto y Sakura: No tenían precio. Podía incluso asegurar que una mosca podría entrar a sus bocas y ninguno de ellos se percataría.

¿Acaso esa era la prueba falible de que lo que decía Sasuke era cierto?

El profesor Kakashi llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes: —Buenos días a todos. Hoy se integrará un nuevo estudiante al salón de clases—anunció y hubo silencio en el salón ante eso— Preséntate—eso último se lo dijo Sasuke en voz baja, casi inaudible, pero perceptible ante Hinata, quien pudo leer sus labios.

Sasuke caminó unos pasos hacia el grupo y se detuvo, sonriendo con suficiencia y cruzando una mirada desafiante con Naruto, quién solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Mi nombre es…

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ese era un nombre que jamás pensó que le quitaría el sueño y que llegaría a su vida como un huracán, arrasando con todo tipo de concepción de la realidad que conocía. Él había llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza, o al menos eso le decía su instinto a Hinata, y por eso había decidido evitarlo a toda costa. Ese enigmático chico ya le estaba sacando canas verdes con una sola plática.

Se dio un golpe mental. Debía de enfocarse en otros asuntos más importantes que la fallida vida amorosa del amargado y resentido de Sasuke. No había modo de que ella jugará un papel en ella, él debía de estar loco de celos como para involucrarla en una ¨venganza¨ sin fundamento alguno en contra de Naruto y Sakura.

Ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke ahora fuera su nuevo compañero de clase, Hinata decidió no estresarse por detalles insignificantes como esos. Por eso, una vez que la clase finalizo, aprovecho el receso para prestar unos libros en la biblioteca.

No había nada más relajante que leer un buen libro, o al menos esa era el concepto de recreación para Hinata. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tomos se había leído en toda su vida, pero si podría decir cuánto había aprendido de ellos. Era un pasatiempo que la remontaba a épocas que no vivió, a experimentar sentimientos que aún no conocía y a adentrarse en las más profundas mentes de los genios de la historia. Amaba leer, tanto como Naruto a la música, recordó esto último con melancolía.

Trato de desvanecer ese pensamiento a toda costa.

Luego de registrar casi toda la biblioteca, se decidió por uno. Tramito el préstamo con la bibliotecaria, y viendo su reloj de mano supo que podría quedarse un poco en el lugar para leer, así que se sentó en una de las tantas mesas vacías. No hacía falta decir que se contaba con los dedos de la mano los estudiantes que hacían gusto de una buena lectura.

Luego de unos minutos de paz, el sonido de una silla moverse la desconecto del pasaje de su lectura.

— ¿Sorprendida? —Hinata vio la presumida sonrisa de lado de Sasuke y como este la observaba con diversión.

—Un poco…—Dejo su libro sobre la mesa y dirigió su completa atención hacia él, preguntándose si nuevamente querría hablar sobre lo mismo que la tarde anterior. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Ayer no pude ir directo al grano, pero esta vez sí lo haré: Necesito que me entregues el resto de los demos de Shion que te dio Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta salió de sus labios de inmediato, ofuscada por la idea— ¿C-cómo sabes que los tengo yo?

—Eso no importa. ¿Me los darás?

— ¿Por qué habría de dártelos? —

—Porque así la empresa de tú familia y la mía se quedarían con los derechos de esas canciones y haría pasar tiempos negros a la de Naruto—sonrió, divertido con la malévola y dañina idea.

El negocio de música era la mina de oro por la cual la familia de Naruto vivía en constante competencia con la de Sasuke y Hinata. Los Uchiha y Hyuga años atrás, y viendo como mayor importancia su poderío en ese mercado, decidieron elaborar una fusión de la compañía discográfica, siendo fuertes aliados en ese ámbito.

A través de los siguientes años, ambas discográficas se vieron en la ardua tarea de lanzar nuevos artistas y crear éxitos que dominaran las listas, pero de igual forma trataron de sabotearse. La última acción de los Hyuga en contra de los Namikaze había sido alrededor del tiempo de cuando Hinata renuncio a su apellido, habiendo estos tomado una serie de canciones que estarían en el nuevo álbum de Shion, el próximo lanzamiento de los Namikaze, y atribuyéndose los derechos ellos mismos. Luego Minato vio sus cifras en rojo al haber perdido sus inversiones en la publicidad para Shion y el consiguiente retraso de su lanzamiento.

A diferencia de sus padres, Naruto y Hinata nunca temieron ni se tuvieron desconfianza, por eso no era extraño que compartieran demos sin publicar entre ellos. Hinata tenía todo lo que habría sido el álbum de Shion entre sus manos, incluyendo canciones que los Hyuga no habían podido obtener, y precisamente eso era lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo en esos momentos.

—Nunca haría algo que afectara a Naruto y a su padre.

—Estás totalmente manipulada por Naruto, ¿eh? —Fue una afirmación que dejo a Hinata de piedra.

—Naruto nunca me ha manipulado.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Todos siempre lo han notado y por eso sienten pena por ti.

— N-no...

— Acéptalo. Tu misma debes de recordar como hacías todas las cosas que Naruto te pedía. ¿Que él te aconsejaba a imponerte a tu padre? Así lo hacía ver, pero la verdad es que siempre te orillo a hacerlo. No tenías más remedio que creer en él cuando siempre te decía todo lo que querías escuchar.

Ella trago saliva, no pudiendo negar lo que Sasuke decía. Era cierto, Naruto solo le decía las palabras que ella quería escuchar, y eso...era un tipo de vil manipulación. Pero…

— ¿Porque te esmeras en ponerlo en mi contra?

— Me conviene, ¿olvidas que quiero tu colaboración?

—Deberías de rendirte, nunca te la daré.

—Tu ingenuidad ha sido desde siempre tu perdición—sonrió—Ten por seguro que terminaras cediendo.

Hinata, ya molesta con el asunto, se levantó sin mediar palabra alguna.

Vio su reloj, el receso ya había terminado. Se dirigió a su salón de clases, tomando asiento y sintiendo sus mejillas rojas, vaya que estaba molesta.

— Hinata—La llamo una voz muy familiar. Hinata dirigió su vista hacia ella.

Los filosos ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron sobre los temerosos perla de Hinata.

— H-hola S-sakura— Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de haber iniciado las clases, Hinata había tenido casi la suerte de no toparse con Sakura, pero claro, había sido cuestión de tiempo y no podía quejarse de ello, por más que lo deseara.

Sakura tomo asiento cerca de ella, y para el desasosiego de Hinata, parecía que tenía la intención de cruzar palabras con ella.

— Después de todo, volviste a la escuela— No se molestó en ocultar el desagrado que la sola idea le hacía. — Creí que ya no te volvería a ver.

— Y-yo pensé lo mismo— Presa de sus nervios, tomo su libro y comenzó a hacer ademan de que lo leería, rezando que Sakura tomara el mensaje.

— La falsedad de los "inocentes"— leyó el título, sonriendo de lado—Un título más que apropiado para resumir tu vida—dicho esto se giró, y cambio su atención ahora a su celular.

Hinata se quedó de piedra, no comprendiendo ninguna palabra impresa en el libro entre sus manos. ¿Sakura le había lanzado una indirecta? ¿La había llamado falsa?

¿Era acaso un mal chiste? Si en lo que a ella le constaba, Sakura si era una representación exacta de la falsedad. Por años juro y re-juro que era su amiga, para luego darle la espalda al igual que Naruto. ¿Dónde cabría pensar que Sakura fuera quien estuviese resentida? ¡¿Dónde cabía?!

Apretó el libro entre sus manos. Recordando las palabras de Sasuke "Tu ingenuidad ha sido desde siempre tu perdición"

Hinata comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que él le decía era cierto. Sabía muy bien que las intenciones de Sasuke no eran las más puras, y que su único deseo era ponerla en contra de Naruto y Sakura... ¿pero acaso Sasuke había dicho algo que no fuese cierto?

Su mandíbula se tensó, sintiendo que a cada segundo que pasaba su estupidez crecía aún más. ¿Cómo podía seguir afectándole la hostilidad de Naruto y Sakura? Ya debía de ser hora de que cambiara de página y cerrara ese desafortunado capítulo de su vida, ¿que la detenía?

Vio de reojo a Sasuke. Ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta: Ella se negaba a cerrar un capitulo que Naruto la había forzado a re-escribir. Nada de su mundo había sido lo que pensaba que era.

.

.

Malas jugadas de la vida, pensó.

Estaban en clase de literatura, y contra todo pronóstico de un buen día, la maestra Kurenai decidió agruparlos en pareja, asignándole a Naruto como pareja.

Ambos debían redactar un ensayo sobre ¨el bien y el mal¨

Ironías de la vida, pensó.

Hinata escuchó como Naruto movía su asiento y lo colocaba justo al lado del suyo. Tembló en anticipación de verlo a centímetros de ella. Ya hacía mucho que no lo tenía tan cerca y no sabía cómo actuar. Ya de por si sus mejillas fueron cubiertas por un leve rubor y sus dedos no encontraban sosiego y jugaban entre sí. Tomo su lápiz, y fijo su vista en su cuaderno, no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No pienso hacerme con ella—Hinata escuchó la voz de Sasuke tras ella. Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba cruzada de brazos. Hinata pensó que estaba viendo una escenita típica de dos exnovios resentidos, y se habría reído de eso si no recordara lo que Sasuke le había contado.

Naruto a su lado llamo su atención al carraspear, haciéndola saltar de su asiento y a atreverse a verlo con cierto temor, pensando que estaría molesto. Contra todo pronóstico, Naruto estaba sonriendo sutilmente y no tenía ningún atisbo de aquella hostilidad últimamente usual en él.

—Hina, ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas el famoso debate entre ¨el bien y el mal¨?—

Su cerebro se atrofio y a duras penas consiguió procesar la pregunta una vez que logro dejar de repetid con incredulidad en su cabeza: ¨_Me llamó Hina. ¿Me llamó Hina?¨ _

—L-lo primero que viene a mi mente es…—Consiguió apaciguar a su subconsciente y solto sin pensar—Tú padre y el mio.

Naruto dio un notorio respingo en su asiento, y Hinata pensó que había metido la pata, y que de seguro la hostilidad volvería a Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero nuevamente no fue a como esperaba, pues Naruto rio levemente.

—Debí suponer que dirías eso—Negó con la cabeza, divertido—Escríbelo—le pidió, aun con ese brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— ¿Q-que lo escriba?

—Sí, puede ser una versión de lo que piensas de ese par de viejos, pero claro, manteniendo sus identidades en anonimato. Ya sabes que soy malo con estas cosas—

Hinata asintió aturdida y comenzó a escribir. Pero pronto se detuvo.

¿Naruto había vuelto? ¿Ya no estaba estresado?

Sin querer, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía, y estaba más segura de que quizás su amistad con Naruto tuviera salvación.

Luego de llenar toda una hoja, se detuvo nuevamente y mordió su labio. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad para hablar con él y aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Naruto—lo llamó algo dudosa.

— ¿Si?

Moría de vergüenza en anticipación de lo que le preguntaría: — ¿H-hay algo entre t-tú y Sakura? — Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el rubor adornara sus mejillas, temiendo ver su reacción.

— ¿E-estas bromeando? —Un rubor cubrió todo el rostro de Naruto, así como la incredulidad, y Hinata se sintió aliviada. Sasuke había mentido, al parecer solo estaba resentido con Sakura.

—L-lo siento por preguntar, n-no es necesario que respondas. S-solo bromeada—ni ella misma se creía esa excusa, pero parece que Naruto decidió creerle.

Naruto, aún poco repuesto de su cuestionamiento, comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno y no dijo nada más, ahora algo pensativo. Hinata se sintió como una tonta, quizás lo había hecho molestar y había acabado con cualquier intención que él tuviese para hablarle de nuevo. O quizás Naruto solo estuviese siendo amable porque le convenía que hiciera el ensayo, pues era verdad que no se le daba tan bien ese tipo de relatos largos. Esta última idea le dolía de solo considerarla.

De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al girarse vio que se trataba de un papel. Lo tomo e hizo una mueca, sabía que probablemente fuese de alguien mofándose de ella, pero aun así lo abrió y leyó con curiosidad, esperando equivocarse:

_¨No hay nada más gratificante que poder admirar tus bragas violetas. ¿Me dejarías ver más a la salida? Pagaría por ello_—Kankuro¨

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al revisar su uniforme y notar que, efectivamente, y por destajos del destino, su falda se había elevado lo suficiente como para dejar expuesta su ropa interior. La acomodo rápidamente, pero cuando subía su vista nuevamente a la pizarra, con mayor vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de medio salón. De inmediato escondió el papel debajo de su cuaderno, pero no fue más rápida que los ojos de la profesora, quien alzo una ceja y, sin pensárselo dos veces, llamó a Hinata.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes escondido?

—N-nada—Sus manos ya temblaban a medida que veía como la profesora se acercaba a ella. Giró su rostro a la derecha, topándose con el rostro curioso de Naruto, provocando que nuevamente desviara su atención hacia la profesora.

—Entrégamelo— Los años de experiencia de la profesora Kurenai no daban oportunidad a escapatorias. Ella sabía muy bien que a veces incluso en un mundo lleno de celulares aún se utilizaba al papel como un medio ¨recreativo¨ para mofarse de los maestros.

Hinata tembló en su asiento ante esa petición. Anticipando la vergüenza que pasaría luego de que la profesora leyera lo que estaba escrito.

—T-tome—resignada a que tenía todas las de perder, le entregó el trozo de papel arrugado. Eludió su vista de la maestra, negándose rotundamente a ver su reacción. Fallo en eso, pues sus ojos la traicionaron y acabaron fijos, y a la espera de cualquier mueca de disgusto de la maestra. Para su mayor vergüenza, la maestra, ante la confusión de todos los estudiantes, solo sonrió con comprensión.

—Te perdonare por esta vez, pero necesito que te quedes luego de finalizar la clase, ¿Sí?

Hinata asintió aturdidamente.

.

.

La mujer de cabellos negros se cruzó de piernas y observo a Hinata con interés. Hinata en cambio, permaneció con sus brazos entrelazados tras su espalda y viendo hacia el suelo.

—Te pedí que te quedarás porque quiero discutir algo contigo. ¿Te haces una idea de a qué me refiero?

—Si.

—Exactamente sobre eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo, sobre el abuso de tus compañeros hacia ti. Sé que es mi deber como maestra educar a los muchachos, por eso quería pedirte disculpas.

Hinata dio un respingo, y por primera vez levanto la vista hacia la profesora.

—Sí, me siento de cierta forma responsable—Suspiró—Esa es una de las desventajas de las escuelas privadas, tienes límites a la hora de reprender a los estudiantes. No tienes ni idea de cuantas llamadas de padres influyentes he recibido por levantarles la voz a sus hijos. Pero bueno…—suspiro una vez más—No te he llamado para excusar mi falta de control de esta situación, sino para decirte que a pesar de mis límites estoy aquí para escucharte si quieres desahogarte. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Hinata lo sopeso por unos minutos. Era deprimente escuchar a una maestra decir que no podía ayudarte pero que si estaba para escucharte. Sonaba casi como una disculpa a medias, tal como si la profesora solo quisiera hacer menos graves sus fallas, lo cual ya de por si la dejaba con una mala imagen.

—G-gracias por el apoyo—Sentía que mentía, ¿pero que más remedio le quedaba que mentir? Lo menos que necesitaba era echarse a la profesora de enemiga también.

—Escuche tu historia. Es muy triste que tú padre les haya echo eso a ti y a tu madre. ¿No sé si te había dicho que ambas nos hicimos amigas?—Para su mala suerte, tal parecía que la maestra solo quería hablar.

—N-no lo sabía.

—Pues sí, ambas nos hemos hecho muy cercanas desde que la admitieron en la escuela. Ella me conto lo mal que lo estás pasando y que te ha notado deprimida— ¿Por ahí venia la cosa entonces?, pensó. Su madre le había pedido que hablara con ella porque pensaba que ya no le tenía confianza. ¡Que la tragara la tierra!

—E-es cuestión de tiempo, solo tengo que adaptarme—Hinata esbozo una sonrisa a medias, no queriendo dar más detalles de si a una profesora que apenas conocía.

— ¿No has intentado hacer cosas que te gusten?

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, no hay nada más relajante que eso. Tu madre menciono que te gustaba escribir, y viendo tú ensayo…—Busco entre un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio, sacando dos hojas y mostrándoselas a Hinata—Tienes talento. ¿No has considerado tomar una columna en el periódico escolar?

Eso tomo a Hinata por sorpresa. Nunca había considerado esa idea, pero extrañamente no le sonaba tan mal.

—N-no.

—Si te decides, solo me avisas y te consigo un espacio. ¿Qué dices?

.

.

Salió del salón de clases con un montón de ideas en su cabeza. Extrañamente estaba motivada por la idea de escribir una columna semanal en el periódico. ¡La profesora podría conseguirle un espacio!

Eso podría parecer poco, pero para Hinata no lo era. Esa era una de sus pasiones. Como tímida empedernida, las letras eran su escape y desquite, siendo capaz de plasmar sus más ocultos y oscuros pensamientos. Era ahí donde dejaba atrás su reprensión y se sentía libre, donde olvidaba a su padre, a Naruto y al resto del mundo.

Desde tiempos remotos siempre deseo poder compartir sus escritos, pero nunca se le presento la oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar un estruendo en los casilleros, deteniéndose abruptamente antes de doblar y cruzar al otro pasillo. Apretó aún más los libros contra su pecho y se asomó sutilmente desde la pared, apenas inclinando su cabeza.

Llevo una mano a su boca para reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa al ver a Naruto sostener a Kankuro por su camiseta y apretarlo contra un casillero, observándolo con una expresión amenazante y dura. Esa era una expresión que rara vez había tenido la oportunidad de ver en Naruto, era muy difícil sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿Qué te sucede hermano? ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Olvidaste algo? —le cuestiono Kankuro a Naruto un tanto intimidado pero reacio a dar su brazo a torcer. Atrás se escucharon un par de risas nerviosas por parte del resto de la pandilla de abusivos que se hacía llamar ¨Suna¨ y a la que Kankuro pertenecía.

—Sucede que sé lo que le estuviste haciendo a Hinata en clase. ¡Y sucede que ese es mi problema! —Ahora fue el rostro de Kankuro el que sufrió el impacto del puño de Naruto. Hinata cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ver dicha agresión.

Ninguno del resto de Suna acudió en defensa de Kankuro, Hinata supuso que ninguno quería tener el mismo destino que él pues de sobra se conocía las habilidades en lucha de Naruto.

—Espero que con esto se te quiten las ganas de meterte con ella de nuevo—Hinata abrió los ojos nuevamente, y vio a Kankuro en el suelo, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Naruto les daba la espalda a todo Suna, pero se dirigió a todos ellos una última vez y con voz de queda: —La advertencia va para todos ustedes: Quién se meta con mi amiga las pagará caro.

El viento que cruzaba los vacíos pasillos envolvió a Hinata cálidamente y movió sutilmente sus cabellos, más su cuerpo se encontraba estático, inerte e imperturbable. Había perdido la voz y se limitaba a observar la silueta de Naruto dirigirse a la salida.

Hinata no cabía entre la incredulidad y felicidad, ¿Naruto la había llamado su amiga?

* * *

**Saludos y muchas gracias para quienes leyeron!**

**Quizás nos leamos antes de año nuevo! :D**

**¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado!**

**.**

**.**

**25 de Diciembre del 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Debía dejar de seguir los consejos de los foros femeninos de los cuales formaba parte. Medio internet debía de conocer a esas alturas su vida amorosa, y en lugar de mejorarla, la empeoro con consejos de adolescentes, quizás no pasadas de los 15 años, peores que los de su abuela Tsunade.

Una relación a distancia nunca debió de ser una idea a considerar, y más tomando en cuenta de que sopesaba tenerla con un chico como Sasuke.

Que no revisaba sus mensajes, que no respondía, y que cuando lo hacía ni siquiera se preocupaba por usar emoticones y daba respuestas secas. En sus videollamadas, un bostezo por aquí, otro por allá… ¡Incluso había tenido el descaro de dejarla hablando sola y dormirse un sin número de veces! … ¡Ugh! ¡Se trataba de ese orgulloso de Sasuke ignorándole por completo! ¡Dándole desplantes y no preocupándose ni un ápice por sus sentimientos!

¨La distancia nunca separa a dos corazones que les importa¨ había leído en la leyenda de una foto en Tumblr y experimentado una epifanía. Había descubierto el problema entre ¨Sakura y Sasuke¨. Desde un comienzo a él no le importaba un rábano y medio.

Desde luego, su relación estaba destinada a fracasar.

Había llorado en medio de la realización de su error, arrepintiéndose ínfimamente de haber siquiera considerado la idea de que ese tipo de relación con Sasuke funcionaria. Pero en medio de un arranque de positivismo pensó que aun podía usar otras cartas para salvar ese barco que antes zarpar se estaba hundiendo, así que callo a todas sus dudas y continúo luchando por él.

Quizás cometió el error de pensar que llenando su bandeja de entrada equivaldría a llenar su relación de puntos a favor. Alguien debió haberle advertido de que mandarle mensajes con frases que había encontrado en libros e internet terminaría por colmar la paciencia de Sasuke, pues desde que lo conocía él afirmaba que ¨No hay nada que no sepa ya¨ Y ella, contra toda corriente, le mandó un sin número de mensajes o links de libros de cómo superar la ira, de cómo trabajar en una relación a distancia, de cómo dejar atrás la ambición por el dinero y enfocarse en las relaciones sociales, añadiéndole el plus de que ella misma se encargaba de escribirle párrafos que hacían parecer al mensaje un ensayo de cómo debía comportarse.

¡El bendito problema de la distancia! ¿Desde cuándo había ganado la confianza suficiente como para sermonear a Sasuke? Claro, desde que los separaban miles de kilómetros y todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir en su computadora. Evidentemente lo había estado ofendiendo por semanas y él había sido realmente paciente como para no llamarla y gritarle…pero claro, eventualmente lo haría…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su última videollamada por Skype. Cuando al ser testigo de su indiferencia, y totalmente cansada de sus desplantes, le reclamo de porque no respondía a sus mensajes desde hacía dos semanas.

_—Ni siquiera quería esto para mí. Tú me orillaste a aceptar tu propuesta, ¡así que deja de exigirme que te hable todos los santos días! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y esta estupidez no vale mi tiempo. No es como si fuéramos a casarnos, así que ya basta de insistir—_

El hecho de ver su rostro a través de esa fina pantalla de su tablet no cambiaba nada, su filosa mirada conseguía atravesar su corazón y hacerlo miles de pedazos sin siquiera verlo en persona. Su expresión y palabras eran claras: Ella era una molestia.

_—No te preocupes...ya no te molestare—_consiguió no derramar ninguna lágrima frente a él y en cuanto finalizo la llamada, y presa de su ira, lanzó su tablet contra la pared y se encogió en su cama, tomando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Cuanto deseo ser como Sasuke y conseguir ser tan indiferente. Pero no podía...eran tan distintos...

¡Cuánto deseaba poder dejar de amarlo! ¿Por qué su corazón se empeñaba en alguien con semejante carácter? Tenía tantos pretendientes…y ella se empeñaba en buscar a quien no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ella. Así de irónica era la vida.

Pero ya no. Desde ese día se prometió olvidar a Sasuke por siempre, y si fuese necesario, buscar a alguien que si pudiera corresponderle de la misma forma.

Lloró aún más al pensar en ello y sus sollozos ya no fueron tan discretos como antes. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Su madre habría de estar muy ocupada cerrando unos tratos con el padre de Naruto. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto comenzó a llamar a su puerta, de seguro había venido con su padre. Maldijo ese día haber sido tan escandalosa, lo menos que necesitaba era el ¨te lo dije¨ de Naruto. Pero una vez que lo dejo entrar a su habitación, sin otro remedio alguno para hacer que se fuera, descargo todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Naruto solo la escucho y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Él fue su consuelo. El salvavidas al cual se había aferrado en cuanto cayó de la más alta nube de su fantasía. Gracias a ello fue que descubrió y fue consciente de lo importante que era Naruto para ella. Había descubierto que el sí valía la pena.

Y se preguntó… ¿Por qué nunca le había dado una oportunidad? Tenía dos respuestas: Ella amaba a Sasuke, y Hinata a Naruto. Nunca le habría hecho esa clase de traición a su amiga…y ese era el problema ahora. Ya no había ningún impedimento, Hinata no era más su amiga, y Sasuke ya no podía figurar como su futuro.

Entonces había decidido darle una oportunidad aquella noche donde, presa de su impulsividad, había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo había besado. Había sido un contacto real, lo había sentido...fue entonces que se prometió dejar atrás por siempre las relaciones a distancia y enfocarse en una real…con Naruto.

Esa misma noche le mando un simple mensaje a Sasuke.

_"No te molestes en responder, seré breve: Terminamos"_

.

.

Minato había decidido invitar a su madre y a ella a la próxima gala de ¨Estrellas unidas por la paz¨ cómo sus acompañantes. Hinata no sabía qué hacer… o qué usar. Pero el punto era que cuando había pensado que estaba dada de alta para ese tipo de eventos acabo nuevamente en uno de ellos.

Soltó su cabello, y dejo que cayera sobre sus hombros desnudos. Se observó en el espejo. Notó que ese vestido azul, corto y ligeramente ceñido al cuerpo, no estaba tan mal, no tan mal para haber costado $20 en un almacén de la ciudad. Su madre y ella habían corrido con la suerte de que estuviera en descuento, uno de los beneficios de la liquidación que ningún Hyuga hasta ese entonces se había atrevido a usar. Rio levemente, sopesando la idea de qué diría su padre si supiera de donde había sacado ese vestido. Reviso la etiqueta y rio aún más, la marca ¨Siren¨ no le recordaba a ningún diseñador de prestigio. ¿Dónde había quedado Carolina Herrera, Louis Button, o Versace?

Tomó su bolso de mano y se adelantó a su madre al salir del apartamento; Recostándose sobre el balcón que quedaba justo al salir del mismo, y que era compartido con el otro inquilino. No se quejaría de la vista, para ser económica la renta no estaba mal tener un espacio donde respirar un poco de aire luego de estar en tan apretado lugar. Observo las luces de la ciudad y dejo escapar un suspiró. En un viernes como ese, la noche era aún joven. Se preguntó como la vería su padre, o que diría al verlas acompañadas de su mayor ¨enemigo¨ ¿Acaso ese era un tipo de traición como hija?

Lo pensó. No, para nada.

Comenzó a jugar y a hacer girar su bolso en su mano, presa de una repentina e inconsciente hiperactividad en su cuerpo. Fijo su vista nuevamente en la ciudad y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tarde salió de su percance cuando sintió como la cadena que sostenía su bolso se deslizaba de su muñeca, cayendo un piso abajo. La sangre subió a su rostro cuando notó que le había caído en la cabeza a alguien.

— ¡L-lo siento!

—Supongo que es tuyo, ¿no? —Recogió el bolso del suelo y se lo mostró. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—L-lo siento.

—No hay problema, también vivo en el segundo piso. Ya te lo llevo—Hinata nuevamente asintió, pensando en que debía de verse seriamente ridícula. Él desapareció al entrar al edificio, y ella se limitó a jugar con sus dedos y observar las escaleras, a la inminente espera de su bolso. Paso su vista de las escaleras a la puerta de su casa, esperando que su madre saliera y funcionara de al menos apoyo moral. En cuanto volvió su vista nuevamente a las escaleras, ahí estaba el desafortunado a quien le había caído un bolso del ¨cielo¨ .Era un muchacho de aparentemente su misma edad y cabello castaño.

Hinata parpadeó dos veces, extrañada al sentir que lo conocía de alguna parte. ¿De dónde?

— ¿T-tú…? C-creo que te conozco…

—Sí, asistimos a la misma escuela. Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, y por lo que sé tú eres Hinata Hyuga, ¿no?

Dejo de revisar su base de datos de conocidos en su cabeza, y cuando escucho su nombre consiguió ubicarlo. Ambos estaban en el mismo salón, pero apenas y se habían hablado para que él le recogiera su borrador. Kiba al igual que ella parecía no tener amigos y no hablaba mucho. Y ahora que veía donde vivía comenzaba a formularse una idea de porque…

—S-sí. A-ah, no sabía que vivieras aquí también—

—Supongo que si asistes a una escuela de ricos debes ser rico—rio entre dientes—Soy becado, por si te preguntas—Hinata se sonrojo, de seguro la interrogante debía de haber sido obvia en sus ojos. Solía ser un libro abierto, demasiado para su gusto.

—Oh…

— ¿Vas a alguna fiesta? ¿Una cita? No parecías de ese tipo de chica, sin ánimos de ofender—Recién descubría que Kiba tenía lengua, y parecía que le gustaba usarla al contrario que en la escuela.

—A u-una fiesta, p-pero es una seria.

— ¿De negocios?

—A-algo así…

—Supongo que aunque ya no pertenezcas a los Hyuga todavía puedes asistir a ese tipo de galas.

Hinata comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, ¿Cómo sabía tanto?

Kiba pareció leerle la mente.

—Lo sé porque todo mundo habla de ello, es inevitable no haber escuchado la historia.

Se sintió peor que antes. Recordó que toda la escuela se mofaba del fracaso que toda su existencia representaba.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

—Lo sienta Hina, el abogado llamó—se excusó, y paso su vista de Hinata a Kiba—Mucho gusto—Le ofreció la mano a Kiba, y Hinata recordó lo excesivamente formal que era su madre. Debía de ser un daño colateral de asistir a muchas citas de negocios como compañía de su padre.

Luego de despedirse ¨apropiadamente¨ de Kiba, ambas salieron del edificio y esperaron a que Minato las recogiera.

Al salir, Minato ya las esperaba, y su madre, con una confianza excesiva para ser una mujer en proceso de divorcio, abrió la puerta del asiento delantero y se sentó a lado de Minato que conducía. Hinata en cambio, entro a la parte trasera del auto, ya estando preparada mentalmente de que Naruto estaría ahí.

Tomo aire: —Hola…—saludo tímidamente cuando cerró la puerta y lo observo junto a la otra ventana, observando la calle con aire pensativo.

—Hola—su saludo no sonó hostil, pero si algo simple, por lo visto no teniendo ninguna intención de entablar una conversación con ella. Lo vio morderse su labio, ¿querría decir algo?

La idea de eso le hizo girar su atención hacia la ventana. Sería un viaje muy largo.

.

.

Tomo un chocolate de la mesa, luego otro, y así siguió la noche. No pudiendo moverse ni un ápice más porque a su derecha se encontraba Naruto, con una expresión por demás que distraída. No habían cruzado palabras por el resto de la noche, y no era que Hinata no lo prefiriese así, pero le dolía verse como un simple macetero de adorno para él. ¿Acaso no notaba como se asfixiaba ante tanto silencio?

—Hinata—la llamó de desprovisto, casi provocando que ella se atragantará con esa pequeña bolita de chocolate que degustaba como si fuera el fin del mundo.

— ¿S-si? —dejo el chocolate sobre su plato, y con vergüenza descubrió que sus dedos estaban pegajosos, así que tomo una servilleta y comenzó a limpiárselos con nerviosismo.

Naruto rio al verla, tomo otra servilleta, y con delicadeza, la mano de Hinata. Los colores subieron a sus mejillas al ver como él le limpiaba los dedos, sintiendo cosquillas en sus manos por su contacto.

Cuando ya sus manos estuvieron limpias, Naruto dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa y recobró su semblante serio.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿me acompañarías afuera?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

Entonces, Naruto la llevo hacia los jardines del hotel, no soltando su mano durante todo el trayecto y sin mediar palabra alguna. Sino fuera porque los nervios estuvieran comiéndosele la cordura, habría disfrutado del paisaje que la noche, junto a las luces que decoraban los arbustos, le brindaban. Así ambos recorrieron los senderos y él se detuvo cuando llegaron al final del jardín, justo frente a una fuente. Soltó su mano y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿D-de qué querías hablar?

—Quiero que todo sea como antes.

— ¿Uh?

— Q-quería p-pedirte perdón—tartamudeó para el mayor asombro de Hinata. Naruto nunca había sido alguien de titubeos.

— ¿P-por qué?

—Por como he actuado estos últimos meses…—Bajo su vista al suelo, se notaba avergonzado y dolido. —No merezco que siquiera me dirijas la palabra después de que te hiciera a un lado. No te culparía si no quisieras saber nada más de mí.

Hinata bajo la vista al suelo y sopeso sus palabras por un segundo. Se mordió el labio, rememorando en esa fracción de segundos todo lo que vivió esos últimos meses. Solo diría una cosa y era que había sido la peor época de su vida, y no por perder sus lujos como heredera, o perder su status social, o por los abusos de la escuela…no, lo que más había calado en su corazón había sido que Naruto la hiciera a un lado.

¿Qué no la culparía si ella no quisiera saber más de él?

Deseo reír, porque eso era inverosímil. Su corazón y mente giraban en torno a él, y no saber de él los sacaría de orbita. La haría perder el sentido de su vida. Era patético, pero incluso después de todo no podía odiarlo, no podía siquiera desagradarle…nada cambiaba, más solo una decepción que podría bien dejar en segundo plano e ignorar.

No lo pensó más, ella lo quería de vuelta en su vida. Lo necesitaba en ella.

—Lo olvidaré si quieres. Yo t-también quiero que todo sea como antes—respondió, no soportando un segundo más ver como su amigo sufría ante su silencio. Sabía que Naruto se merecía que se la pusiera más difícil…pero no podía. Era demasiado dócil cuando se trataba de él. Sasuke tenía razón, una vil manipulación, consiente o no, le hacía imposible negarse a Naruto.

—No, no Hinata. Por favor, no me perdones tan rápido. Deja de ser tan buena conmigo, por lo menos por una vez—sonaba exasperado. Se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos—Déjame explicártelo todo, y por favor… ¿podrías dejar de llorar?

Hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que tenía su rostro húmedo de lágrimas—Oh…lo siento. P-pero es que estoy tan feliz d-de que…no me odies—Naruto hizo una mueca, dolido por esa afirmación—Llegue a p-pensar que nunca volverías a dirigirme la palabra. No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, y más ahora q-que…q-que ya no me queda nada. Pensar que ya no querías ser mi amigo…dolió…me sentía sola y utilizada. Muchos decían que solo te acercaste a mí por interés y que solo me manipulabas, y yo…llegue a considerar la idea. L-lo siento—sollozo y trato de alejar su rostro de él para ocultar sus lágrimas, pero él fue más rápido y la atrapo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

—Soy un patán. ¡Diablos! ¡Se suponía que debía de apoyarte y no darte la espalda! No debí alejarme de ti y dejarte a tu suerte, pero es que…—paso una mano por sus cabellos—…estaba tan molesto contigo.

— ¿M-molesto?

—Sí, porque…—suspiró—Te culpe de la filtración las canciones del próximo álbum de Shion—Hinata se sorprendió ante esa confesión, separándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿M-mi culpa?

—Si…—un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Naruto—Alguien las tomó de tu computadora, y por eso te culpe. Estaba furioso porque…tú sabes cuánto trabajo me costó componer y encontrar lo mejor para el álbum de Shion, digo, ¡Era la primera vez que ayudaba a mi padre en su empresa!

— ¿F-fue por eso que dejaste de hablarme?

—Sí, lo sé. Una excusa muy tonta ¿no? No te culpo si no quieres volver a hablarme.

—P-pero… ¿Por qué me pides perdón ahora? ¿Qué te hizo buscarme de nuevo después de todo este tiempo? —extrañamente sonó acusadora.

Naruto se sintió en una encrucijada.

—Mi padre, él…él bueno…hehe—rio nerviosamente—Me reprendió por tratarte tan mal. Dijo que estabas sufriendo y que estaba siendo un desconsiderado que en lugar de ayudarte estaba llevándote más problemas. Luego…luego…te encontré en la piscina de la escuela llo-llorando y… y…Hinata, me sentí mal. Me di cuenta de que mi enojo era infantil y de que estaba siendo un patán sin siquiera intentarlo. Supe que ya no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y debía de hacer algo por ti, como tú amigo.

Hinata recordó ese día. Justo habían salido de una sesión de gimnasia, y se estaba cambiando de ropa. Había sido la última en hacerlo para no toparse con el grupo de chicas, cuando entonces un grupo de chicos entró y le arrebato su ropa, dejándola en interiores. Por si no fuera poco comenzaron a intentar sobrepasarse con ella y no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo hacia la piscina, tomando una pequeña toalla y tratando de taparse lo más posible. Extrañamente ningún chico la siguió, y cuando fue consciente de ello se dio el derecho de llorar. Cuando regreso a los vestidores encontró su ropa colocada sobre una esquina de la habitación.

—Si tu estuviste ahí significa que… ¿t-tú recuperaste mi ropa? —

Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza, recostando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Hinata.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque no lo creas…no hubo momento en que no dejará de pensar en ti.

Recordó como había puesto en su lugar a Kankuro. Le creyó de inmediato.

—G-gracias…

.

.

Su vestido era rosa y su pequeña cartera verde. Su madre habría de estar loca para comprarle semejante atuendo, que si bien hacia juego con el color de su pelo y ojos, solo la hacía llamar la atención de más. Y no es que no le importase la atención, sino que esa noche precisamente no estaba de humor.

Justo iba a tomar un poco de ponche, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Bebes? —La sangre se fue a sus pies cuando vio que era Sasuke y… ¿ahora le estaba ofreciendo una bebida?

—S-sí.

Sasuke, con paciencia y elegancia, lleno un vaso para ella y se lo entregó. Tomo un poco de aquel jugo y Sasuke le siguió.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Naruto?

Esa pregunta no fue la que la tomo de sorpresa, sino el tono que él había usado, siendo casi acusador.

—Bien, supongo.

— ¿Sabes a que me refiero, verdad?

—No.

—Hablo de cómo están las cosas entre ambos, como pareja que son—dijo las palabras lentamente y casi siseando.

Oh…ahora había captado, y se había quedado helada. Sasuke sabía, ¡Él sabía!, pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

Naruto y ella, luego de aquel beso, se habían prometido salir, pero solo después de que terminara las cosas con Sasuke. Si bien ahora ya estuvieran oficialmente saliendo, habían decidió mantenerlo en secreto por cierto tiempo para no incitar el cotilleo en la escuela. A decir verdad no se mostraban afecto en público y se comportaban como siempre, como simples amigos…así que Sakura se preguntaba, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke llegara a sospechar? ¡Era inverosímil! Ni siquiera Minato ni sus padres tenían la menor idea de que tuvieran algo.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Así que lo negaras, ¿eh? —Sonrió de lado—Dejemos de jugar y seamos sinceros: Tú me engañaste con Naruto—

— ¿Qué?

—No es necesario que te lo explique, pero lo haré: Ambos se besaron cuando se suponía que aun ¨salíamos¨ ¿Te cuesta comprenderlo?

— ¿C-como sabes que nos besamos?

—No importa cómo, pero lo sé. Tu misma lo acabas de confirmar, ¿lo negaras?

—No, no lo negare. Pero eso a ti no te importa. Solo fue un beso, y de inmediato terminé contigo, así que no fue un ¨engaño¨ cómo tú dices.

—Si lo fue.

— ¡Y aunque lo fuera! ¿No dijiste que te orille a salir conmigo? Entonces, no tiene por qué afectarte en lo absoluto si era una relación que tú no querías—tomó aire—Te hice un favor al liberarte de mí ¨tortura¨

—Tienes razón. Me hiciste un gran favor.

Sakura apretó sus dientes.

—Pues entonces…ya déjame en paz ¿sí?

—No, no…—Sasuke rio, lo cual dejo perpleja a Sakura—Esto no se va a quedar así. Es a mí de quién te burlaste. Y eso nunca se los perdonare, ni a ti ni a Naruto.

Se quedó helada por sus palabras, y no encontró repuesta alguna a eso.

.

.

El resto de la gala fue agradable, y más aún para Hinata, quién no cabía en el asombro de que todo fuera como antes. Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos, y sonreía con cada cosa que ella decía. Ambos se burlaban de algunas de las figuras más conocidas de la sociedad, y apostaban sobre con quienes saldrían tomados de la mano al ver sus lenguajes corporales, suponiendo que entre celebridades y millonarios la compatibilidad era innegable.

—Hacia mucho que no veía a Hinata sonreír tanto…—escucho sin querer a Minato.

—Supongo que la razón es obvia—Ambos adultos se sonrieron con complicidad, y Hinata sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Había algo de eso que no le gustaba. Su madre y Minato…

Se levantó de la mesa, pero pronto sintió una mano aprisionar su muñeca.

—Hina ¿A dónde vas?

—A-al baño—Vio como Naruto asentía y la dejaba ir.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y una vez que entró al baño de damas, se acercó al lavamanos, abrió el grifo y mojó con su mano levemente su cuello, sintiendo que aliviaba a su repentino malestar. Frotó su sien, pensando en que si su madre y Minato en algún momento desarrollaban una relación más que de amigos no debía de afectarle, se supone que su madre debía ser feliz, así como Minato también. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la idea no le agradaba del todo?

Observo su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía el leve maquillaje que su madre le había colocado un poco corrido. Sintió vergüenza de haber pasado así más de la mitad de la velada luego de llorar en los jardines. Sacó una toalla de su bolso, la humedeció con un poco de agua, y trato de arreglar el daño.

— ¿Sigues detrás de Naruto? —saltó de la sorpresa, salpicando el espejo de agua y viendo a Shion a través del reflejo. —Es muy tarde, ¿sabes? Incluso para mí, él ya está reservado para Sakura.

Shion apretó los labios como un pescado y aplicó labial sobre ellos. Si de clichés se hablaba, Shion tenía el perfil típico de una estrella, pero bueno, ella era una estrella. Con su cabello rubio platinado, su vestido rosa ajustado y su perfecto cabello llegaba al perfil. Era muy hermosa, y de paso tenía una voz maravillosa.

— ¿S-sabes algo de ambos? — Era su oportunidad de averiguar la verdad de una vez por todas. Ya no era solo Sasuke, ahora Shion también estaba… ¿insinuando algo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes aún? —dijo incrédula. Entonces sacó de su bolso su celular y se acercó a Hinata. —Bueno, supongo que Sakura y Naruto desean mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo por Sasuke, pero, en fin, velo por ti misma—Mostró la pantalla de su celular a Hinata.

—N-no pude ser cierto—Era una foto. Una foto de Sakura y Naruto besándose…

—Oh si…cariño, es cierto. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Estuve presente, créelo. Los tórtolos cometieron el grave error de dejar la puerta abierta, y tuvieron la mala suerte de que Minato me llevara a casa de Sakura. Conveniente ¿no?—guardó nuevamente su celular y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata contrajo el rostro—Oye, no creí que te afectara tanto. ¿Acaso estas enamorada de Naruto? Y yo que creí que solo era un pequeño capricho... —suspiró con hipócrita aflicción.

Hinata no respondió, su mirada estaba a miles de kilómetros del lugar. Aun trataba de procesar la imagen.

Shion bufó y rodó los ojos: —Que patética. Por eso no me sorprende que nunca hayas salido de la Friendzone, de por sí que no eres tan atractiva con tanta monería.

Hinata ignoró su comentario: — ¿C-cuando la tomaste?

—Humm…no estoy segura, pero fue antes de que Sakura y Sasuke terminaran. Por eso le hice el favor a Sasuke de enviárselo. Pobre, quién diría que alguien tan atractivo como él acabaría siendo engañado. Sakura tiene la suerte de que esos dos se fijen en ella, es una lástima que solo pueda tener a uno—Se vio al espejo y acomodó algunos rizos que salían de su estilizada moña, sonriéndole a su reflejo—Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después Hina—Terminó de ajustar unos detalles de su vestido y salió del baño.

Hinata finalmente tomó aire, terminó de arreglar el leve maquillaje escurrido y salió del baño. No había derramado ninguna lágrima. Cruzó el vestíbulo, y cuando posó su vista sobre la mesa donde se encontraba su madre, Minato y Naruto, no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Una vez que estaba en el estacionamiento del hotel, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pavimento. Ella sabía que no tenía por qué estar triste ni sentirse traicionada, pero así se sentía. No podía evitar que su enamorado corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos cuando confirmaba lo que había temido desde su primera plática con Sasuke.

Dolía, oh…cuanto dolía. Y más aún le dolía que Naruto no confiara en ella y no le contara nada; guardando egoístamente su felicidad como un secreto.

— ¿Por qué Shion tenía que tomar esa foto? —se quejó, sabiendo que era infantil decirlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Preferiría mil veces vivir en la ignorancia a saber que el eterno amor de su vida ya tuviera una persona a quién compartirle su corazón. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, pero de igual forma nunca estuvo preparada. Guardaba la tonta esperanza de que él la viera y le correspondiera.

—Por lo visto ya descubriste la verdad por ti misma—Le hizo sobresaltarse escuchar una voz tras ella y sentir como alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre sus hombros. De inmediato se giró y vio a Sasuke a su lado. Limpio sus lágrimas, queriendo ocultar su debilidad.

—E-eso no cambia nada—Sasuke enarco una ceja y sonrió con diversión, ¿acaso Hinata Hyuga había sonado cortante?

— ¿Molesta con Sakura y Naruto, y encima desquitándote con alguien que solo quiere ayudarte?

—T-tu no quieres ayudarme, s-solo piensas en tu venganza.

—Cierto—su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

Hinata lo observó ahora con la furia latiendo en su ser. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mofarse de ella cuando obviamente estaba afectada por saber la verdad? ¿Sasuke tendría corazón?

—Tú…—en contra de su misma personalidad, y dejándose llevar por sus nuevas emociones despertadas, Hinata lo señalo con un dedo, acusatoriamente, sostuvo con su mano libre la parte baja de su vestido y se acercó a Sasuke a pasos molestos. —Eres la persona más insensible que he conocido en toda mi vida—y después de decir eso, se desmorono frente a él, cayendo de rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, tal y como una pequeña muñeca rota— ¡Ugh!… ¿Qué hago aquí contigo? P-por favor v-vete. No quiero hablar ni colaborar contigo—contrajo el rostro—Yo solo q-quiero_…—¨Desaparecer¨._ No soportaba más, no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar sus emociones. Se sentía impotente, triste, molesta, si, molesta y triste, y aún más triste…pero molesta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sasuke se agachó y sostuvo sobre sus talones para quedar a la altura de ella. Sonrió. —Quizás no pensaras de esa forma si tan solo te detuvieras a escucharme. Llevo una semana intentando sentarme a hablar contigo, pero tú solo te has limitado a cobardemente a escapar de mí.

—No s-soy cobarde, solo creí que si te evitaba te dejaría en claro que no quería hablar contigo.

Extrañamente, ambos rieron ante esa rabieta.

—Solo dame esas canciones y te dejaré en paz. Te aseguro que saldrás muy beneficiada de esto, confía en mí. No te arrepentirás—

Sasuke le extendió la mano, y Hinata se limitó a observarla con duda.

¨_Qué patética. Por eso no me sorprende que nunca hayas salido de la Friendzone, de por sí que no eres tan atractiva con tanta monería¨ _recordó a Shion.

¿Así que pensaba que era patética?. Era igual que todos en la escuela, otra abusiva más que no se merecía consideración alguna.

_¨…no hubo momento en que no dejará de pensar en ti¨ _recordó de improvisto las palabras de Naruto.

Sintió como el rencor surgía en su interior.

Naruto mentía. Él nunca pensó en ella, estaba muy ocupado convirtiéndose en novio de Sakura. Él ni siquiera confiaba en ella para contarle eso, incluso le había mentido y a la primera le dejo de hablar por un simple error.

Si él no confiaba en ella… ¿Por qué habría de confiar en él?

Si él no valoraba lo suficiente su amistad... ¿Por qué habría de valorarla ella?

Había sido una tonta por otorgarle su perdón a la primera, así lo sentía. En medio de su estupor deseo de alguna forma darle la otra mejilla y devolverle la bofetada que su rechazo significó.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien...la única persona que hasta ese momento había sido sincera era Sasuke. Sin nada que perder, y cansada de todo, decidió confiar en él. Tomó su mano, y la estrechó. Luego sacó su teléfono de su bolso.

—Tómalo, ya no me importa nada. Ahí están las canciones de Shion—Se lo entregó, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sabiendo, en su subconsciente, que luego se arrepentiría.

* * *

**Gracias para quienes llegaron hasta aquí, y para quienes en los capítulos anteriores han dejado un hermoso review! Se agradece! De verasss! :D**

**.**

**.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado!**

**-SW**

**30 de Diciembre del 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Nunca deseo que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su amistad, nunca lo deseo. Nunca pensó que en medio de un momento de irracionalidad terminaría dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento llamado ¨celos¨ .Nunca sopesó aquellas posibilidades, pero ahora se encontraba así: Deseando nunca haber sido tan dócil, sentimental e irracional. Por culpa de ese error ahora otros sufrirían las consecuencias.

Justo la cordura había tocado a la puerta de su mente cuando ya era muy tarde. Deseo no haber asistido a esa fiesta, no haber visto aquella foto y principalmente: Nunca haberle entregado las canciones a Sasuke.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes. Se sentía la peor escoria, la peor amiga de todos los tiempos. Había traicionado a Naruto por sus irracionales celos. Si, celos, celos de que estuviera con Sakura. Y cuando fue consciente de ello, sus sollozos aumentaron y fueron menos discretos. Ahora solo esperaba que nadie la escuchara en aquel desolado parque contiguo al hotel, lugar al cual acudió después de actuar como el Judas de los Namikaze.

Era una egoísta, una vil egoísta que cayó en el juego de Sasuke en un momento de debilidad. En aquellos minúsculos segundos que le tomó entregar su teléfono a Sasuke deseo hacer sufrir a Naruto, y eso solo la hacía sentirse peor. ¿Cómo podría darle la cara ahora? ¿Cómo?

Naruto no tenía la culpa de que ella lo amara con locura, él no tenía por qué pagar por sus desquites.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían sus palmas. ¿Quién era y qué había hecho? Había traicionado la confianza de Naruto, ahora si merecía que él nunca le dirigiera la palabra. Incluso había atentado contra Minato, la única persona que le había extendido la mano a ella y a su madre.

Era la peor escoria, ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por sus infantiles sentimientos!

¿Por qué se había molestado con Naruto y Sakura? .Hasta donde ella sabía, él único con el derecho de sentirse ofendido con esa relación era Sasuke. ¿Quién era Hinata Hyuga en ese triángulo amoroso? No era nada, más solo una testigo de cómo Sakura pasaba de Sasuke a Naruto.

¿Cuándo fue que se tomó el derecho de entrometerse?

— ¿Muy aburrida la fiesta?

Quitó sus manos de su rostro y levantó su vista, topándose con la mirada comprensiva de Neji, su primo. Tal parecía que la había seguido hasta el parque.

—Sí, vine aquí a tomar un poco de aire.

Neji rio, para sorpresa de Hinata.

—Cuando mientes no tartamudeas.

El rubor subió a las mejillas de Hinata, viéndose descubierta por ese detalle. Neji quizás era la única persona sobre toda la faz de la tierra que la conocía de pies a cabeza, nunca podría ser capaz de ocultar la verdad de aquel par de ojos inquisidores.

—Hable con Sasuke. Supe que le diste las canciones, por eso estoy aquí.

Eso la tomo aún más por sorpresa, ¿Por qué lo primero que haría Sasuke sería hablar con Neji? ¿Acaso él…?

—Neji, ¿Sasuke y tú…?

—La principal prioridad de Fugaku y tú padre es de entrenarnos, a mí y a Sasuke, en el negocio familiar. Así que, si. Respondiendo a tú pregunta: Efectivamente, estoy trabajando con Sasuke.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Fuiste tú quién mando a Sasuke a buscarme?

Neji suspiró. —Sí…y no—sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se sentó a lado de Hinata, junto a la acera—Sasuke hasta ahora ha funcionado como un mediador entre ustedes, tú padre y tú.

—No entiendo, ¿Un mediador?

—Mediador o mensajero, si se le puede llamar así. Tú padre habría deseado que yo fuera ese mediador, pero desde un principio supimos que no podría hablar contigo directamente luego de que las cosas en la familia estuvieran tensas. Tú no confiabas en nadie, y lo menos que necesitábamos era que pensaras que tú primo solo te buscaba por asuntos de negocio y no como un pariente que se preocupa por ti. Porque créeme, todos nos preocupamos por ti, especialmente tú padre.

Hinata bajo su mirada al suelo e hizo una mueca: —No creo que le importe a mi padre, él mismo se encargó de echarme de su vida.

Neji suspiró una vez más: —No todo es lo que parece. Tú padre nunca quiso echarte de su casa.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hizo?

—Te estaba poniendo a prueba—Ante el semblante cuestionante de Hinata, él respondió: —Ya estaba cansado de que defendieras a Naruto con ¨uñas y garras¨, así que, como último recurso, te puso a escoger entre tú familia o él, esperando que así quizás le obedecieses, pero…bueno, ya sabes cómo terminaron las cosas.

—Esa prueba no fue justa, para nada justa—sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron de tristeza e impotencia. —Mi padre debió de conocerme mejor…si él lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido que siempre antepondría a Naruto.

—Es tú padre, debes de ponerte en su lugar. Él tenía la seguridad de que tus vínculos familiares fueran más fuertes que una simple amistad.

— ¿Y cómo podría esperar eso si todo el tiempo se encarga de menospreciarme? —refutó.

Neji hizo una pequeña pausa al no saber que responder.

—Él te ama, como cualquier padre ama a su hija. Eso lo tengo por seguro, es solo que…le cuesta demostrarlo.

—Eso no es excusa.

—Lo sé— Neji suspiró. —Apoyo a tú padre en muchas cosas, excepto en el trato que te da. Tenlo por seguro.

—T-te sugeriría no apoyarlo en nada. En lo único que él piensa es en el poder, y nada más. ¿Acaso no vez lo equivocado que está sobre Naruto?

—Me temó que él no está equivocado en eso.

—Si lo está, está muy equivocado. Sus suposiciones entorno a Naruto es simple paranoia, pura incredulidad de que un Namikaze sea la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que me hace feliz y es sincera—sonó molesta y apretó sus manos en puños, recordando el sin número de veces que su padre le pidió a ella que dejara de hablar con él, aludiendo que Naruto no era de fiar. Ella, como buena amiga que era, siempre acababa defendiéndolo y discutiendo con su padre. En su última discusión las cosas acabaron a como estaban en esos momentos: Ella fuera de casa.

—Debes de comprender que tú padre teme por ti. ¿Acasos olvidas los constantes intentos de secuestros cuando eras pequeña? Tú padre realizó una investigación que mando a muchos a la cárcel, tú sabes muy bien a quienes Hinata.

Hinata lo recordó. Dos de los involucrados eran los padres de una de sus ¨amigas¨ de Kinder, donde más tarde se descubrió que sus padres la usaban como espía, claro, siendo la pequeña ingenua e ignorante de sus objetivos. Según supo, ella quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos.

—Lo recuerdo, pero con Naruto la historia es distinta.

Neji se frotó la sien con sus dedos, viéndose un tanto estresado de un momento a otro: —Hinata, siempre has sido tan ingenua…—negó con la cabeza—Acabar con esa ingenuidad es la misión que tú padre le dio a Sasuke. Solo así podrás unirte al negocio familiar—Vio a Hinata a los ojos, con una seriedad que afirmaba que lo que decía era cierto.

Esa afirmación la descolocó, comenzando a atar cabos en su cabeza que nunca sopesó que fueran reales: La razón de por qué Sasuke insistía en darle extrañas indirectas, ponía al limite su paciencia y la presionaba con el asunto de la ¨venganza¨ ¿Acaso eso era parte de su misión por abrirle los ojos? ¿Pero abrirlos para que vieran qué? — ¿U-una misión?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que Sasuke ha estado haciendo. Y déjame decirte que cuando le entregaste aquellas canciones avanzamos bastante en ello. Oficialmente contribuiste por primera vez al bienestar de la discográfica.

—E-explícate mejor—pidió, o casi rogó en medio de su estupor.

—Tú padre, luego de que tomarás tu decisión y no tuviera otra opción mas que desheredarte, pensó que esta sería una gran oportunidad a no desaprovechar. Estaba seguro de que el mismo Naruto acabaría por ponerse en evidencia, digo, ¿Qué otro interés llegaría a tener en ti si ya no fueras una Hyuga? —Hinata tragó saliva ante la idea—Eso sí, luego de que escogieras abogar por Naruto no esperaba que tú madre te siguiera.

—Ni siquiera yo lo espere—sonrió—Mi madre hasta ese momento había permanecido bajo la sombra de mi padre, fue extraño verla tomar una decisión por su cuenta.

—Puede que estés feliz por la nueva independencia de tu madre, pero tu padre no lo está. Teme por ella, todo indica que Minato se trae algo entre manos. Ese extraño acercamiento e insistencia en ayudarlas a ambas es sospechoso. Tanto Fugaku como Hiashi especulaban, pero no tenían nada para probar sus teorías, y es ahí donde aparece Sasuke. Sasuke llevaba cierto tiempo observando con recelo a Naruto y sugirió regresar de Inglaterra para conseguir las pruebas de todas sus sospechas. Fue entonces que tu padre habló conmigo y me pidió que colaborara con él para que de alguna forma consiguiéramos abrirte los ojos e hiciéramos que tú y tu madre vuelvan a casa cuanto antes.

— ¿Mi padre quiere que volvamos a casa? —preguntó, sorprendida de esa posibilidad.

—Sí, pero solo una vez que aceptes que Naruto no es bueno para ti.

Habiendo escuchado eso, Hinata se reincorporo bruscamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel, molesta e incrédula.

Claro, Hiashi Hyuga solo daría su brazo a torcer si ella lo hacía antes. Debió saberlo.

— ¡Hinata! —la llamó una vez más cuando ya estaban en el estacionamiento. Ella se giró y lo observó con rencor.

—Ya no más. Ya no quiero escuchar más mentiras. No creo ni una sola de tus palabras—Limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas, simplemente aceptando que no tenía remedio hacerse la dura. Le dolía pensar que su familia se empeñara en cosechar intriga tras intriga ¿Que acaso no podían vivir en paz con la competencia? ¿Debían siempre blasfemar a todo aquel a quienes tacharan de amenaza en el mundo de los negocios?—Tú y mi padre han llegado tan lejos como para dar esa clase de falsas acusaciones a Minato. Él es una buena persona y no toleraré que hables mal de él en mi presencia.

—Hinata…por favor, debes de creerme. ¿Por qué te mentiría? —Bufó, claramente frustrado—Es por reacciones como estas que Sasuke decidió no contarte la verdad de una vez, temía que dijéramos lo que dijéramos estarías de parte de Naruto.

—No puedo desconfiar de ellos. Especialmente de Minato…él si se ha comportado como un verdadero padre después del divorcio. N-no puedo…

— ¿Realmente crees que tanta insistencia de Minato en ayudarlas es real? Despierta Hinata, en este mundo no existen favores, más solo doble intenciones. ¿No te parece extraño que Naruto haya vuelto a dirigirte la palabra ahora que Sasuke volvió de Inglaterra? Analiza lo que tienes frente a ti y sabrás que hay cosas que no encajan.

Sintió sus dudas flaquear por un momento. Pero no podía dudar…Naruto… ¡Él la había defendido de Kankuro en la escuela cuando no había nadie que pudiera dar fe de ello! ¡Él no estaba actuando!

— ¿Qué pruebas hay de lo que dices? —le preguntó directamente, dándole una oportunidad a su primo de corroborar todo lo que decía.

Neji bufó, frustrado por llegar a un punto que no quería discutir: —Sinceramente…ninguna.

Y luego el silencio se hizo espacio entre ambos. Hinata observo las regaderas lanzando agua a todo el amplio césped que cubría la fachada del hotel, no sabiendo que hacer con su primo. Claramente estaba en un dilema: Creer en su palabra o no.

—Sasuke planeaba reunir suficientes pruebas para luego abordarte. Desde un principio él sugirió que no te contará todo, como acabo de hacer—Hizo una mueca, ella supuso que sintiéndose decepcionado de él mismo al habérselo contado a la primera—Él lo llama el método de ¨Verdad a medias¨ o algo así.

Hinata rio casi sin gracia al ver el ceño fruncido de su primo, tratando de olvidar por segundos en que gran problema estaba metida y apaciguar el ambiente. No deseaba discutir más con su primo.

—Y-ya lo creo…—mordió su labio y luego recordó la actitud de Sasuke las últimas semanas—Había supuesto que solo estaba resentido con Sakura….nunca espere que…—no termino la oración.

—Sasuke no es del tipo que se molestaría por trivialidades como lo es un noviazgo.

—Supongo que estuve equivocada—miró al suelo—Pero ya no más. Si hay una verdad que descubrir, me encargare encontrarla por mí misma. No es necesario que ustedes sigan tomándose esa clase de molestias con una tonta como yo—

Neji la observó, notando él como la convicción y la seguridad brillaban en aquel rostro usualmente inseguro. Ella le estaba dando una oportunidad a sus palabras, aunque muy en el fondo le costara creer en la falsedad de Naruto y Minato.

Neji sonrió, creyendo que finalmente Hinata comenzaba a dejar atrás aquella ingenuidad que desde tiempos remotos había sido su perdición.

Pero aun así sintió curiosidad: — ¿Cómo planeas descubrir la verdad?

—La verdad siempre es capaz de sacar verdades.

— ¿Verdad saca verdades? —se les unió una tercera voz.

Hinata sintió como el alma salía de su cuerpo y nuevamente regresaba a su lugar al ver a Naruto justo frente a Neji y ella.

— N-naruto… —susurró ahogadamente.

—Oye Hinata, que yo sepa no me he convertido en un fantasma o monstruo para que te asustes.

Naruto rio al notar la palidez en el rostro de Hinata, pero perdió la sonrisa una vez que vio al acompañante de esta, entonces sus cejas se fruncieron notoriamente.

No hacía falta decir que el desagrado entre Neji y Naruto era mutuo.

— ¿Qué tal Neji?, o, ¿debería llamarte ladrón? —Hinata se sorprendió ante tanta agresividad con la que habló apenas se dirigió a su primo. Había pasado de ser el dulce Naruto a uno que desconocía por completo, y eso la descolocaba.

—No creo que precisamente tú tengas el derecho de llamarme de así—Neji sonrió de lado, no viéndose intimidado ni un ápice.

Naruto hizo una mueca, y Hinata no tenía ni idea de a qué se referían.

— ¿Qué s-sucede?

—Hina, él fue quién robo el primer set de canciones de tu computadora.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro?

—Yo mismo se lo dije—confeso Neji, y Hinata casi se sintió de inmediato traicionada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —le reclamo de inmediato, sintiendo que el destino era tan cruel como para darle decepción tras decepción. Debía de haber supuesto que su primo no era una persona de fiar, y ahora se sentía estúpida por haber dejado que sembrara la semilla de la duda en su cabeza segundos atrás. Pero ahora no, ahora no creía ninguna de sus palabras. Neji estaba tan interesado en ella como su padre, eran dos sujetos cuya prioridad solo eran los negocios.

—Si es por el bien de nuestra compañía, no tengo ningún inconveniente con sabotear a la competencia—su sonrisa era maliciosa, y Hinata por el rabillo del ojo noto como Naruto respiraba hondo, sumamente molesto.

Neji camino hacia la entrada del hotel, no sin antes pedirle a Naruto una última cosa, y dando así el pequeño enfrentamiento por terminado: —Naruto, Hinata se siente un poco mal, ¿podrías llevarla a su casa?

Tanto Hinata como Naruto dieron un respingo de sorpresa, sorprendidos por a quién Neji le pedía tal favor. Aunque Hinata era la más confundida de los dos.

¿Qué acaso no acababa de decirle que Naruto era falso y que debía alejarse de él?

Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora la lanzaba prácticamente a ¨brazos del enemigo¨?

Su ceño se frunció, cada vez dudando más de la veracidad de las palabras de su primo. Neji y Sasuke estaban haciendo un buen trabajo confundiéndola cada día más y ya no lo soportaba. Ahora estaba molesta, y totalmente dispuesta a demostrarles que Naruto no era quienes ellos decían que era.

Se giró sobre sus talones, con una convicción que perdió una vez que vio directamente a los ojos azules de su mayor perdición. La sangre bajo a sus pies al recordar el cómo le había dado el restante set de canciones a Sasuke. Había traicionado a Naruto y… ¿Ahora se limitaría a que él la llevara a su casa?

¿Tan hipócrita sería?

—N-no es necesario que me lleves a casa. P-puedo esperar a que termine la fiesta, es un s-simple dolor de cabeza—Oh…sí, el remordimiento y la culpa ahora estaban dominando todo su ser; Le estaba casi quitando el habla y el derecho a siquiera verlo a los ojos, por lo cual de inmediato se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

—No hay problema Hinata, te llevaré a casa—se giró levemente para ver de reojo su semblante, y vio que Naruto tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Se odio aún más. —Nos llevaremos el auto de Papá. Lo llamare para que contacte al chofer y los lleve a él y a Hana a casa cuando termine la fiesta, ¿Si?

No pudo rebatir a eso.

—E-está bien.

— ¡Hecho entonces! —Dicho esto, Naruto sacó su teléfono, marcando un número y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el auto. Hinata le siguió.

Pronto ella recordó algo. Entonces tomó y afianzo sus dedos al borde del saco de Naruto, tirando de el con timidez. Èl se giró hacia ella y la vio con la interrogante en su rostro.

Hinata trago saliva antes de hablar.

— ¿N-no te despedirás de Sakura?

Su expresión hablo por sí sola, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿A-ah? No creo que sea necesario, ella debe de estar con su familia ahí adentro y será difícil que note mi ausencia.

Hinata se dio un golpe mental, sintiéndose aún más tonta en ese instante. Era obvio que Sakura y Naruto aun pretendían guardar su relación como un secreto.

¿Por qué se molestaba en preguntar aquello?

Quizás era su forma de darle una oportunidad a Naruto de ser sincero, pero claro, había fallado en su misión. Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima intención de darle las buenas nuevas. Sino fuera porque la culpa la carcomiera por dentro, se sentiría dolida, pero ahora no se sentía ni con derecho a eso. Lo tenía bien merecido.

Una vez que ambos entraron al auto, Naruto tomó las gafas que su padre había dejado sobre la guantera y se las coloco con una exagerada sonrisa coqueta que le dirigió a Hinata, todo para llamar su atención y subirle los ánimos. Él no era tan ingenuo como parecía, y podía intuir que Hinata no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

—El Capitán Namikaze hace un llamado a todos sus pasajeros: Favor abrochar sus cinturones—anunció con entusiasmo y esa usual gracia de la que hacia alarde por su hiperactividad mientras se abrochaba su propio cinturón de seguridad. Ese tipo de niñerías conseguían enternecer el corazón de Hinata, pero no esa noche. Obviamente tenía muchas cosas en la mente como para detenerse en esos pequeños detalles que la convirtieron en una devota esclava de su amistad con Naruto.

Abrochó su cinturón, y pronto se sintió asfixiada, aún más al tomar en cuenta que a su izquierda estaba nada más ni nada menos que su mayor dilema encarnado. No era la primera vez que ambos compartían espacios en un auto, pero si podría decir que esa usual incomodidad se había multiplicado a la máxima potencia.

Naruto encendió la radio.

Para su mala suerte sonó el primer single de Shion, y Hinata sintió como su estómago se retorció. Era una hermosa canción, y suponía que sería la última que escucharía de Shion por un largo tiempo. Con la próxima filtración del álbum, el retraso de su debut sería inminente.

—Número 3 en el Billboard Hot 100, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que no apesto tanto, ¿Lo crees Hinata?

—S-sabes lo que pienso de tus canciones, ¿no? Son f-fantásticas—

Lo que le faltaba. ¡Vaya inconveniente era el remordimiento!

Ahora en su mente solo pasaban imágenes y recuerdos de la primera pasión de Naruto: La música.

Naruto bien podría ser el próximo heredero de la empresa de su familia, pero de igual forma desde pequeño había mostrado una afinidad por la música. Sabía tocar casi todo instrumento que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra e incluso poseía altos conocimientos en la edición digital de audio. Podría afirmar sin duda alguna que era un prodigio en ese ámbito. Por esa razón Minato le había dejado a cargo la discográfica, mientras él se encargaría del resto del poderío Namikaze, constituido por cientos de inversiones más.

Hinata aun podía recordar el entusiasmo que Naruto tuvo al trabajar en el próximo lanzamiento, Shion. Ella era conocida en Youtube y tenía todo para llegar a la cima, era la persona perfecta para el sello.

Por todo eso Hinata podía comprender por qué Naruto se molestó con ella a tal extremo de no hablarle por la filtración de las canciones. Buenos, al menos lo comprendía un poco…

—No puedo dejar de culparme por desconfiar de ti—Inició platica con un semblante un tanto melancólico, dando la impresión de haberle leído la mente. Su mirada podría estar fija en la carretera, pero incluso así Hinata podía afirmar que estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella. —Cometí el grave error de no escuchar a mi corazón y dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

Hinata no dijo nada y también fijo su vista en la carretera, dejando que solo se escuchara el leve ronroneo del motor. No sabía qué responder a eso.

— ¿Sabes Hinata? —dijo luego de un rato. Hinata lo vio morderse el labio con vacilación—Hay algo que aún no te he dicho…

— ¿De qué se trata?

Naruto rio, pero era una risa nerviosa y casi forzada, o así la percibió ella.

—Olvídalo—cerró sus ojos, y desde su asiento podría decir que estaba frustrado.

Cuanto deseo insistir y pedirle que le contara aquello que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta, pero permaneció en silencio. Y ese mismo silencio los llenó el resto del camino.

.

.

Cubrió su rostro con su cobija, deseando desaparecer o al menos olvidar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sus ojos le picaban y podía suponer que estarían rojos. Había llorado casi toda la noche y su sueño no estuvo para nada pesado, habría dormido a lo mucho dos horas. ¿Pero cómo conseguiría dormir con aquella culpa sobre sus hombros, la duda implantada por Neji y lo que Naruto no pudo decirle?

¿Con aquella imagen que le había mostrado Shion?

Esa última, con el peso de su egoísmo, era la que más le afectaba. Estaba hecha toda una adolescente inmadura al preocuparse por el detalle menos importante que descubrió la noche anterior. Era una trivialidad que Sakura y Naruto fueran novios, una vasta trivialidad que ella colocaba inconscientemente como su prioridad.

¿Por qué no era más como su padre o Neji?

A veces deseaba haber heredado ese duro carácter en lugar de la docilidad de su madre. Porque si había algo que ella sabía desde tiempos remotos, era que esa sensibilidad e ingenuidad era herencia directa de su madre. Por esa razón su padre hizo todo lo posible por alejarla del mundo de los negocios, porque ella siempre terminaba embaucada por personas a quienes les dio toda la confianza. Esa tendencia de dar el brazo y dejar que otros lo tomaran era el punto débil de su madre… y…

Se reincorporó de un saltó de su cama, y observó su mano.

¿Acaso Minato era una de esas personas dispuestas a tomar el brazo y llevárselo todo?

Revolvió sus cabellos en medio de su frustración. ¡No debía desconfiar!… no quería desconfiar. Pero…

¡Ni pensarlo!

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al único baño de aquel humilde apartamento. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y le aplicó pasta, comenzando a limpiar sus dientes. Se observó en el espejo, y recayó en lo que estaba haciendo…

Cepillar…

Cepillar…

Cepillar: Ganar la confianza de las personas solo por conveniencia…

¿Sería Naruto un maestro en cepillar?

Escupió en el lavabo y sintió como su estómago se revolvía. ¡Ya ni siquiera podía realizar su aseo personal sin pensar en la sinceridad de los Namikaze!

Su cabeza ya debía de estar al borde de la locura. ¿Acaso la misión de Neji y Sasuke era hacerla enloquecer?

Limpió la pasta que sobresalía de la comisura de sus labios con su mano. Luego mojó su rostro con agua, tratando de eliminar los restos de maquillaje en el. La noche anterior había olvidado lavarse la cara e incluso no estaba segura de cómo se colocó su piyama.

No supo cómo llegó al comedor, pero cuando lo hizo se detuvo algo aturdida. Sintió como su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando encontró a Minato desayunando con su madre.

Eso no le estaba ayudando a aclarar su mente…

Ahora en su conciencia le hablaba una voz, recordándole las palabras de Neji: _¨ ¿Realmente crees que tanta insistencia de Minato en ayudarlas es real? Despierta Hinata, en este mundo no existen favores, más solo doble intenciones¨_

Tragó saliva, y se dio un golpe mental para sacar esa necia voz de su mente.

Tomó aire e hizo acto de presencia al darle los buenos días a ambos con una jovialidad que ni ella misma se tragaba. Tomó asiento en el comedor, donde su madre colocaba unas magdalenas recién salidas del horno, presumió por el olor. Su madre debía de estar de muy buen humor como para hornear tan temprano.

Tomó una magdalena y le dio un mordisco. Estaba deliciosa, pero tan pronto como su lengua mando esa información a su cerebro, casi se atraganta con ese minúsculo bocado.

Su madre comenzó a palmearle la espalda al verla toser. Hinata consiguió apaciguar los espasmos y artículo con dificultad: — ¿M-minato d-durmió aquí?

Tan pronto como preguntó eso, en medio de su impulso por saciar esa duda, se arrepintió. Y aún más al ver como su madre enrojecía de bochorno y Minato reía.

— ¡N-no! ¡É-él acaba de llegar! —Si. No cabía duda de que Hinata y su madre compartían ciertos rasgos, principalmente la tendencia a avergonzarse y perder la capacidad de articular oraciones completas sin tartamudear.

¡Que la tierra la tragará!

—A-ah…l-lo siento por preguntar—se disculpó y nuevamente dirigió su atención a su desayuno, tratando de concentrarse en que comer era una acción más productiva que pensar en esos momentos.

Minato pareció no molestarse por su atrevimiento y tomó nuevamente el periódico que leía con interés. Su madre, en cambio, parecía aun luchar por que la sangre se drenara de su rostro.

—Vine a traerle las buenas nuevas a tu madre. Tal parece que conseguiremos la equitativa división de bienes con Hiashi cuando el divorcio sea oficial. Como tu madre aportó gran parte de las inversiones a los proyectos de Hyuga Enterprises, tenemos eso como arma a favor. —Se explicó luego de unos segundos de silencio— ¿Acaso no es una buena noticia que celebrar con unas deliciosas magdalenas, Hinata? —quitó la atención del periódico y le sonrió.

Hinata vio sus manos, notando el cómo había ensuciado la mesa y devorado tres magdalenas en tiempo record, tal y como si llevara meses naufragando por los mares.

—Si…—dejó lo que quedo de la magdalena sobre el plato e hizo una mueca. No tenía ni tiempo para avergonzarse por su carencia de modales en la mesa.

Si lo que Neji decía era cierto… ¿Cómo se vería beneficiado Minato con que su madre y ella nadaran en dinero?

A menos que él formara parte de su familia si podría disfrutar de la fortuna de su padre, y eso solo era posible si…

Observó a su madre reír de un chiste que Minato habría dicho, y que ella, por estar pensando, no escuchó. Vio a su madre a detalle. Se notaba a leguas que nunca había sonreído tanto como lo hacía con Minato...

Se quedó de piedra cuando una posibilidad cruzo su mente.

¡No, no, y no!

¡No estaba siquiera en consideración!

—Otra buena noticia—anunció Minato con entusiasmo mientras extendía el periódico frente a su madre y ella.

Se podía leer el titulo _¨Shion bate records en ventas con su primer single y apunta como la próxima gran estrella¨_

—Con permiso—Se levantó de la mesa, ganándose unas miradas extrañadas por parte de ambos adultos, pero, ignorándolos, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

—Soy una basura de persona—se dijó asimisma mientras encendía su laptop.

No hacía falta decir que el periódico no era el medio más actualizado que existía, así que buscó el nombre de Shion en Google, cerciorándose de que no hubiera otro titular de ella aparte del éxito que estaba cosechando. Nada. No encontró nada. Aparentemente Sasuke aún no había hecho nada con las canciones.

Hinata no estaba segura de sí Naruto y Minato fueran personas con buenas intenciones, pero si estaba segura de algo: Ella no era capaz de sabotear ni al peor asesino en serie. Iba en contra de sus principios.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a esa persona que acabó con cualquier atisbo de su dignidad. Solo esperaba que él la escuchara.

.

.

Su madre debía de realizar algún trámite con Minato y habían salido al medio día. Por eso se sintió con la libertad de hablar cuando Sasuke colocó su chaqueta sobre el reposa brazos del único sofá en el apartamento y se cruzó de piernas.

Cuanto comenzaba a odiar esa soberbia…

—Necesito que me devuelvas las canciones—fue directa.

—Muy tarde. El departamento de informática ya está haciendo fiesta con ellas.

—Llámalos y pídeles que detengan lo que sea que planean hacer.

Sasuke rió con diversión y Hinata sintió el impulso de tomar el jarrón de agua sobre la mesa y vaciar su contenido sobre él, pero se contuvo.

—Lo hecho, hecho está Hinata. Deja de pedir cosas que sabes que no haré—sonrió burlescamente— ¿Para eso me llamaste?

—La respuesta a esa pregunta es obvia—sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de furia, apretó sus dientes y convirtió sus manos en puños, llena de impotencia. — ¿Q-qué hará el departamento de informática? —Ya solo le quedaba saber que destino tendrían aquellas canciones.

—Como esta vez Naruto se encargó de registrar las canciones, ya no podemos apoderarnos de sus derechos de autor como la primera vez. Pero…—sonrió con malicia—…Si podemos filtrarlas en internet, ¿Sabes que efecto tiene esto para un lanzamiento tan anticipado como el de Shion?

Claro que lo sabía. No dijo nada, ¿para qué? ¿Qué caso tendría?

Lo que temía se había cumplido, ya era muy tarde para enmendar su error. Al menos lo había intentado, se consoló.

—Debes de estar muy feliz, ¿no? Lo conseguiste.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunto, mofándose de ella claramente.

— Esas fueron tus intenciones desde el principio, destruir a la competencia. Acabar con mi ingenuidad solo estuvo de paso, ¿O me equivoco?

—Tienes medianamente la razón. Tal parece que en toda esa masa cerebral llena de tu amor por Naruto si cabe razonar de vez en cuando—se mofó, pero ella no se dejó provocar y mantuvo su semblante sereno—Si todo resultaba a como planeaba, la empresa de Minato nuevamente sufriría perdidas económicas y, por consiguiente, tú padre e Itachi estarían felices. Solo tienes que verlo por el lado que te convenga: Tú padre sería feliz por tu gran ¨hazaña¨, y él te acogería nuevamente. Así de sencillo. Hoy mismo Hiashi me pidió que te dijera que las puertas de su casa están abiertas. No puedes quejarte, cumplí con mi palabra, has salido beneficiada de todo esto. Ahora todos somos felices. Lo único que falta es que vuelvas a tu casa y colabores en la administración del sello discográfico. Juntos podremos destruir de una vez por todas a los Namikaze.

— Eso no está bien.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—No pedí tu opinión, pero si me preguntas: Si está bien que lo hagamos. Esa familia se lo tiene de más merecido. Lo único que te pido es nuevamente tu voto de confianza, pronto conseguiré las pruebas suficientes para fundamentar mis sospechas.

Hinata se reincorporó y vio con furia. Ella jamás traicionaría a Minato, él había sido el mayor apoyo para su madre luego del divorcio. Ella era todo menos mala agradecida.

—No puedo confiar en simples sospechas.

— ¿Es tu lealtad hacia Minato la que te impide ayudarme? —Sonrió de medio lado—Debes abrir los ojos Hinata. Minato no tiene ningún interés en tu madre más que como un medio para dejar a Hiashi en la miseria.

— No sabes lo que dices —tomó su bolso, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no dispuesta a escuchar una palabra más. —Si me disculpas, debo trabajar—

Estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Sasuke nuevamente la detuvo: —Es la verdad, aunque te duela.

Hinata mordió sus labios.

— ¿Qué pretendes que crea? ¿Qué Minato es interesado y falso? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que dices?

—No son simples suposiciones. Yo he sido el mejor amigo de Naruto desde siempre, y él imbécil cometió el mayor error de su vida al contarme todos y cada uno de los secretos de su padre. Él creía que yo era una persona de fiar, y lo era hasta que…—hizo una mueca—Hasta que se metió con cosas que no debía—Sasuke bufó, ahora irritado— ¿Te interesa saber la verdad sobre tu ¨amigo¨?—preguntó ya con cansancio en su voz.

—No hay ninguna verdad sobre Naruto, deja de intentar ponerlo en mi contra—giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

—Te sorprenderías de las cosas que sé. Como lo es el hecho de que Naruto solo se hizo tu amigo por órdenes de Minato—Hinata sintió su corazón saltar de su pecho—Si Hinata, esa es la verdad. El trabajo de toda la vida de Naruto era obtener secretos de tu padre atravez de ti y… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás enamorarte y casarse contigo para un día quitarle todo a la ¨heredera Hyuga¨

— ¡Ya basta de mentiras! ¡Lo que dices es una locura!— dijó, ahora sobresaltada— La familia Namikaze no son malas personas, a diferencia de nuestras familias. Si en algún momento llegue a dudar por las palabras de ti o Neji ahora mismo aclaré todas mis dudas. No puedes parar de decir una mentira tras otra cuando comienzas a hablar. No me sentare a escuchar semejantes blasfemias—Nunca en su vida había hablado de esa forma, su convicción de creer en Naruto le daba el valor suficiente para no dar su brazo a torcer.

—Los Namikaze no son malas personas, solo son personas movidas por la venganza. Esa es la simple razón por la cual tú y Naruto nunca podrían ser amigos. Naruto y Minato culpan a tu familia de…

— ¡Deja de intentar confundirme! — Apretó el pomo entre sus manos, con furia—Cuando decidas irte de mi casa, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta—Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo vibrar todas las paredes.

Sasuke suspiró.

Hinata camino a pasos rápidos, con su mente repasando cada una de las palabras de Neji y Sasuke...luego estaba la rareza en el comportamiento de Naruto esos últimos meses.

No estaba segura de que pensar, pero si de lo que debería hacer.

_"La verdad saca verdades_" pensó.

En lugar de tomar el camino hacia la cafetería, llamó a un taxi con un gesto de manos.

Estaba decidido, esa misma tarde buscaría a Naruto y vería la verdad con sus propios ojos.

_Tú padre e__staba seguro de que el mismo Naruto acabaría por ponerse en evidencia_ le había dicho Neji.

Bueno, ella ahora descubriría si podía ponerlo en evidencia.

Esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría a Naruto. Si él la tomaba, bien por él. Pero si él la dejaba…perdería su amistad y confianza por siempre.

* * *

**Primera actualización del año!**

**Gracias para quienes llegaron hasta aquí, y para quienes en los capítulos anteriores han dejado un hermoso review! Se agradece! De verasss! :D**

**Por cierto, leyendo los reviews del cap anterior pude ver que tienen sus sospechas...humm muchos no están lejos de la verdad y creo que con este capitulo mas o menos puse en evidencia lo que en realidad esta sucediendo :D**

**Ps... sé que la Hinata que he mostrado hasta ahora se pasa de tonta, digo, esa fue mi intención desde un principio XP Pero prometo que dejara de serlo a lo largo que se desarrolla la trama :)**

**Sin nada mas que añadir, me despido! :D :D :D **

**-SW**

**.**

**.**

**8 de Enero del 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Había nacido en alta alcurnia, en medio de comodidades que solo el dinero podía costearle. Ser privilegiado con aquel apellido le había ganado el hábito de recaer la imperfección de la vida cotidiana en la naturaleza desbalanceada del mundo. Era pura soberbia suya, lo sabía. Después de todo, él era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha, por sobre todo, nunca erraba y siempre llevaba consigo alta fortuna, suerte, y un camino lleno de éxitos...

Había crecido despistando aquella ley de la ética que anteponía los objetivos en común y no los individualistas. No hacía falta decir que era egoísta de naturaleza.

Pero no mentiría, no todo lo que irradiaba su ser era negativo. Por más que le enorgulleciera ser de esa forma, la verdad era que en cierto momento de su vida hubo un antes y un después.

Ese antes y ese después fueron marcados por nada más y nada menos que la ingenua Hyuga. Si, incluso aquel cero a la izquierda, o como él solía llamarle, podía tener un gran impacto en su persona.

Los recuerdos eran vagos, confusos y prácticamente parecían formar parte de la vida de otra persona. Pero de igual forma, no podía evitar vagar por aquellas viejas memorias ahora que Hinata volvía a formar a aparecer en su vida.

—_No es justo._

Esas fueron las palabras de despedida de parte de la princesa Hyuga, luego de que ella le preguntara sobre si su decisión sobre partir a Inglaterra era suya y él, deliberantemente, le confesara que no lo era. Vaya error, pensó en esos momentos, tomando en cuenta lo molesto que sería un discursito de despedida.

Observó con incredulidad a esa pequeña Hinata de 12 años, pensando en que ella no debía de actuar tal y como si fueran los mejores amigos, porque él al menos no lo sentía de aquella forma; Esto a pesar de que se topara con ella tal y como si se tratara de la peor mugre en reuniones de sociedad y en la escuela, donde tendía a compartir los recesos en su compañía. ¿Acaso el simple hecho de cruzar más palabras con ella que con otro ser humano le había dado el derecho de considerarse su amiga? ¡Y el que pensaba que ella era la persona menos fastidiosa! ¡Vaya error!

_—Si lo es. Las cosas son tal como son, no deberías hacerte la sorprendida—_ le respondió con cansancio, observando su reloj para asegurarse de que abordaría a tiempo.

—_Yo me entere por mi padre, pero Sakura y Naruto no saben que partirás. Sé que es muy tarde para que te quedes, pero ¿podrías al menos contactarlos cuando llegues allá?_ — tartamudeó, y él solo rodó los ojos.

—_No es necesario. No los veré en mucho tiempo_— Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia ante ese hecho, tal y como si no le importara los amigos que dejaba atrás.

¿Amigos?

Ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie, personas que cargan con el peso de una influyente familia debían de aprender a no crear lazos y depender de ellos. Él por eso nunca se ató a sus ¨amigos¨, pues tarde o temprano su padre lo transferiría a una mejor escuela en el extranjero.

Esa era una vieja regla que ella parecía ignorar al presentarse ese día.

—_ ¿Permitirás que tu padre te quite a tus amigos?_—La voz de Hinata subió una octava, haciéndolo saltar desde su lugar ante el repentino llamado de atención. —_ ¿Permitirás que ellos sigan decidiendo que hacer con tu vida? Porque si es así, me das lastima, mucha lástima, pues esperaba más de ti._

¿Esa era Hinata, la pequeña fan de aquel idiota que se autonombraba su mejor amigo?

Desconocía por completo de donde había sacado el valor de hablarle de esa forma, pero podía intuir que había aprendido del mejor: Naruto.

—_ ¿Olvidaras todos los momentos que pasaron juntos? ¿Los festivales escolares, las pijamadas, las fiestas de sociedad, los recesos en la escuela…todo?_

Maldijo a esa pequeña Hyuga, de verdad lo hizo. Ahora su mente estaba siendo minada de un sin número de recuerdos que trataba de ignorar desde que su padre le informo que sería transferido a una escuela en el extranjero. Recordó lo torpe y a la vez divertido que podía ser Naruto con sus ocurrencias que, a pesar de sacarlo de sus casillas, conseguían entretenerlo aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Recordó a Sakura, quien nunca temía en decir lo que pensaba o expresar sus sentimientos. Ella poseía una fortaleza que, incluso alguien tan cruel de palabras como él, no conseguía romper. Muy en el fondo él admiraba y envidiaba esa fuerza que ella poseía.

Y por último, y no menos importante, estaba Hinata. Durante sus primeros años de vida, cuando sus padres los presentaron, pensó que era agradable por ser relativamente silenciosa y nada revoltosa a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños de su edad. Le agradaba un poco…eso hasta que comenzó a odiar lo débil que era. Él sabía que era cruel de su parte encasillarla de esa forma, pero sus constantes tartamudeos y rubor permanente en su cara lo hacían recordar a la clase de persona en la que él nunca quería convertirse, y eso lo ponía de malhumor.

Su padre siempre le inculcó que el valor era la clave para el éxito, y eso era algo en lo que Hinata fallaba, a diferencia de Sakura y él.

Pero Hinata se convirtió en una constante de su vida cuando se frecuentaban más y más. Había dejado de ser una extraña a algo parecido a una amiga, o al menos eso lo pudo intuir cuando comenzó a considerar que era entretenido jugar con ella, después de todo, era un niño.

Pero fue entonces que, a medida que el tiempo pasó, descubrió que Hinata no era tan débil como parecía. Bajo aquella mascara de hija sumisa y obediente, e inclusive bajo esas lágrimas que con frecuencia escapaban de sus orbes, había un flamante deseo de independencia. ¿Quién lo diría?

Hinata no era débil: Ella solo tenía miedo a ser fuerte, a convertirse en alguien como sus padres. Entonces se preguntó, ¿Qué había de malo en parecerse a sus padres? Si él entonces pensaba que esa era una de sus metas en la vida: parecerse a su padre y alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué Hinata le temía al éxito?

Esa pregunta lo frustró, pero entonces encontró la respuesta de la forma menos esperada. Llevaba tiempo observando como poco a poco Hinata se enamoraba de Naruto, un simple compañero de clases en esa época. Nunca le había prestado la merecida atención, y cada vez que se topaba con él era solo para acabar discutiendo. Ciertamente Naruto y él eran dos opuestos demasiado opuestos, y eso no podía importarle menos desde que su padre le ordenara no relacionarse con él por ser hijo de la competencia.

Él era obediente, pero aparentemente Hinata no.

Irónicamente se vio compartiendo los recesos de clases junto a Hinata y Naruto, pues de la noche a la mañana ese rubio revoltoso se había convertido en algo parecido al mejor amigo de Hinata. Luego se les unió Sakura, amiga de Naruto.

Ambos le parecían un par de incordios desde que él no llegara a la escuela con la intención de hacer amigos. Quizás padeciese de un síndrome de la personalidad, pues cada vez se sentía más asfixiado con esas conversaciones tan triviales típicas de los infantes. Él era un niño extraño, prodigio para sus padres, pues las trivialidades eran realmente una ofensa para su coeficiente; Ciertamente sentía que perdía el tiempo, y encima, Sakura y Naruto eran hijos de la competencia, y él era…obediente.

Pero una vez más, Hinata lo tomó por sorpresa. Él no esperaba que ella lo buscara una vez que se apartara del grupo y comenzara a estar por su cuenta en la escuela. Mucho menos esperaba que también Sakura y Naruto insistieran en su amistad. No lo comprendía, ¿Por qué violar las reglas de sus padres por algo de doble filo como lo es la amistad?

_¨ El éxito es algo que siempre toca a las puertas de los Hyuga y Uchiha. Una vida como la de nuestros padres va en línea recta, no hay sorpresas, más solo expectativas. Yo solía ser igual que tú, no quería amigos y aceptaba muy bien el futuro que mi familia deparaba para mí, pero…descubrí que una vida con amigos es una vida más allá de mi apellido, me da por primera vez una identidad. Cuando estoy con Naruto o Sakura no siento que simplemente este desobedeciendo a mis padres, más solo que yo tengo el control sobre mi vida. ¿No quieres ser libre?¨_

Esas fueron las palabras de una Hinata de 9 años, si, 9 años.

¿Ella era más madura que él?

Bueno, eso era algo que podía esperarse de alguien que a los 6 años obtuvo el apodo de ¨ratoncilla de biblioteca¨

Hinata no era tan fuerte como Sakura, pero a veces el simple deseo de ser fuerte era admirable. O eso pensó.

Y Hinata lo consiguió, consiguió que olvidara sus diferencias e hiciera un esfuerzo por formar amistades sin tomar en cuenta su apellido. Ella había ganado.

Y en esos momentos, ahí en el aeropuerto, le pedía que no dejara atrás aquello que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió. Nuevamente ella se entrometía en su vida. Pero… ¿Ganaría nuevamente?

Hinata mantuvo su mirada firme sobre él, y Sasuke solo pensó que Hinata quizás lo conocía mejor que nadie. Realmente se había convertido en su amiga.

—_ ¿Al menos podrías intentar comunicarte con ellos?_ — Hinata le preguntó luego de que él no dijera palabra alguna, casi sonando como una súplica.

Sasuke rodó los ojos_._ No seguiría mintiéndose asimismo: Si extrañaría a los incordios de Sakura y Naruto, incluso a su ¨amiga¨ Hinata.

—_Sí, lo prometo._

Hinata sonrió ampliamente, y él pensó que ella era una chica diferente. Quizás su madre no estuviera equivocada al inculcarle en que ella fuese el mejor partido que podría encontrar. Aunque…ese aspecto nunca estaría en consideración. Hinata vendría siendo a lo mucho como una hermana menor, no podía visualizarla como algo más, y más aún desde que el extraño mundo de las hormonas lo hiciera sentir una ¨pequeña¨ atracción hacia Sakura. No lo negaría.

_—Un día cambiaremos a nuestras familias, estoy segura de ello. Confió en que un día seremos realmente libres._

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

Cursi. Esa era la primera palabra que venía a su mente cuando rememoraba a aquella Hinata de 12 años hablarle en su mente con aquella sutil voz, al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Qué había pasado con aquella Hinata que había irrumpido en su vida cotidiana y hecho una promesa por ambos?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿Acaso aquel amor que sentía por Naruto la había consumido?

Recordó a Naruto…

O vaya….Naruto.

Era un bastardo, pensó. Más egoísta de lo que él soñó con ser algún día.

Pero era un bastardo bien denso e ingenuo, y ahora se encargaría de darle una lección.

Ahora concordaba en que aquellos años en los cuales, por influencia de Hinata, había perdido interés en el negocio familiar le habían convenido. Naruto confió ciegamente en que él no se entrometería en sus asuntos al estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia y ante su ¨usual muro de indiferencia¨.

Pero lo que Naruto no anticipo fue que cuando se metiera con sus asuntos sería como si pasara una bola demoledora por su muro de indiferencia. Ya después el problema de la distancia era algo que un boleto de avión solucionaba.

.

Sonrió con malicia, regresando a donde estaba en esos momentos: Un presente lleno de expectativas y hacia un futuro prometedor. Recién llegaba a casa de Sakura para cierta reunión, esto luego de intentar razonar con Hinata y fallar en ello totalmente. Viendo a como estaban las cosas preveía que ella solo aprendería una vez que viera las cosas con sus propios ojos, aunque eso quizás tomaría tiempo. Lástima por ella, pensó.

Ya no haría caso a la filosofía de Hinata, al final los amigos solo terminaban por tomar caminos distintos y pensar en sí mismos antes que en esos lazos que tan celosamente los ¨unían¨. Lo había comprobado con Naruto y Sakura, esos dos no valían su tiempo, ciertamente no. Si en algún momento en Inglaterra considero la idea de no pertenecer al negocio familiar y hacer lo que le placiera, ahora mismo consideraba esa posibilidad una reverenda estupidez. A él le placía ser un Uchiha, esa era la verdad que había olvidado por todos esos años. ¿Cuándo fue que había caído por aquellas dulces palabras de Hinata? Era claro que esa Hyuga era solo una soñadora empedernida y le avergonzaba pensar que una vez cayó con tanta baratería.

— ¿Qué significa esta reunión? No entiendo nada —cuestiono su madre, Mikoto, totalmente confundida.

—Todo a su tiempo.

A su madre no solían importarle los negocios, y gran parte de sus días gozaban de poca productividad para la familia Uchiha. Mikoto era una mujer de sociedad: Elegante, vanidosa, soberbia, y por sobre todo…despilfarradora. El tipo de figura materna de la que dos chicos como Sasuke e Itachi prescindían.

No era nada nuevo para el cuadro familiar saber que Mikoto prefería participar de gala tras gala, y ser artífice de sin números de cotilleos, a siquiera poner de su parte en engrandecer el imperio Uchiha. La única razón por la que Fugaku parecía ignorar el comportamiento de su esposa era porque ella, inconscientemente, representaba un significativo capital social, esto debido a que su gran desenvolvimiento entre las galas sociales conseguía grandes amistades y contactos en el mundo de negocios.

A Sasuke no podía importarle menos, bueno, eso hasta que ese patrón de su madre de entrometerse e interesarse más en los asuntos ajenos puso en evidencia algo que podría haber pasado de desapercibido: Su rompimiento con Sakura había sido prácticamente inducido. Y lo que más llamo su atención fue el significado de porque alguien querría meter mano entre un par de adolescentes, ese era el gran descubrimiento que lo incito a regresar de Inglaterra.

Itachi bebió un poco de té y colocó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa. Observó a las personas frente a él y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos Señora Haruno, es nuestro placer estar aquí en su residencia—saludó con cordialidad.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, irritado por la actitud despreocupada de su hermano: —Ya basta de formalidades y vayamos directo al grano—dijo y vio directamente a la madre de Sakura, Mebuki, no teniendo educación alguna y provocando que Mikoto, sentada a su lado, se sintiera indignada y avergonzada. —Usted ha cerrado un trato con Minato Namikaze sin el consentimiento de su esposo—la sorpresa en los ojos de ella no tuvieron precio, y solo consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa a Sasuke, sintiéndose con más confianza que antes. Últimamente ese trabajo de investigador se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor pasatiempo que hubiera tenido nunca.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se sobresaltó Mikoto, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Pasó su vista de Sasuke a Itachi y, por sus semblantes serios, intuyó que no mentían. — ¿Qué clase de trato? —Sasuke quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared al notar el tono receloso de su madre.

—Uno donde se cerraba un compromiso entre Sakura Haruno y Naruto Namikaze—explicó, dejándola atónita— Madre, ¿Acaso Mebuki no te contó esa parte cuando ambas concordaron en romper mi relación con Sakura? —Mikoto le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Mebuki, respondiendo con ese pequeño intercambio a la pregunta de Sasuke—Claro que no te lo contaría, tú nunca estarías de acuerdo. Después de todo, la razón por la que Mebuki comprometió a su hija es para acercarse a Minato Namikaze—Mebuki tembló en su asiento, llena de rabia ante la prepotencia de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una foto donde claramente se podía apreciar a un grupo de estudiantes: Entre ellos Mebuki, Mikoto y Minato. —No me cabe duda de que ese amor no correspondido de la secundaria les afecto la cabeza a ambas. Pero su pongo que gracias a ello pude descubrir cosas realmente importantes—se burló, e Itachi le reprendió con los ojos. Sasuke lo ignoró. El disfrutaría al máximo mofarse de esas reinas del cotilleo. Mikoto podría ser su madre, pero al paso de los años ella no hizo nada por ganarse su respeto.

Él sabía muy bien de la hostilidad que rodeaba a su familia con los Haruno y aún más conocía las diferencias que compartían Mebuki y Mikoto. Jamás le había prestado la merecida atención, pues lo más probable habría sido que solo fueran asuntos de mujeres que no le incumbieran, y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto. Mebuki y Mikoto asistieron a la misma escuela y podrían haberse catalogado como las mejores amigas, eso hasta que ambas se fijaron en el mismo chico: Minato. Desde luego, ninguna gano en ese duelo de amor desde que él solo tuviera ojos para Kushina, la madre de Naruto. Pero eso no significo que ellas retomaran su amistad, más todo lo contrario: Por años se despreciaron a más no poder.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que su madre no guardaba ningún sentimiento por Minato, pero producto de su orgullo nunca dejaría que al final Mebuki hiciera de las suyas. En cambio…Mebuki si podría ser otro caso.

Había tantas preguntas sin ser respondidas…aún.

— ¿A qué quieren llegar con todas estas acusaciones? —pregunto Mebuki entre dientes.

—A ese punto queríamos llegar—tomó la palabra Itachi. —Por lo que sabemos, su esposo nunca ha deseado forzar a su hija en un matrimonio por conveniencia; Así que, nuestra oferta, a cambio de garantizar nuestro silencio, es que nos brinde información sobre Minato.

—Me niego a colaborar con ustedes. Además…—sonrió con confianza—No tienen nada para probar lo que dicen. Kizashi nunca le creería a dos mocosos.

— ¿Pruebas? Si eso es lo que quiere, con gusto se las mostraremos. Para eso está Suigetsu hoy aquí—Todos posaron sus ojos en el joven de ojos violeta que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Este se levantó, colocó una laptop sobre la mesa del té, y mostró algo que hizo saltar a Mebuki de su asiento.

— ¡¿C-como es que…?!—perdió la compostura.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, convencido de que había conseguido lo que quería…de nuevo. Tarde o temprano tendrían a Mebuki Haruno relatándole los secretos más oscuros de los Namikaze.

Sai, un antiguo compañero de clases, había sido la pieza clave en todo ese embrollo. Jamás creería que cosas tan pequeñas pudieran guardar grandes misterios. Suigetsu solo le mostraba a Mebuki uno de los tantos documentos que consiguió gracias a Sai.

Sai era un maestro en el arte de redes, un Hacker en toda su expresión; También era un ¨gran amigo¨ de Naruto, pero el mayor aliado de Sasuke cuando le ofreció una gran suma de dinero a cambio de romper su silencio. Ahora él se había convertido en su mayor herramienta espía de los Namikaze.

Todo comenzó luego de su ruptura con Sakura. Había salido con ella más por el simple capricho de molestar a su madre cuando le ¨ordeno¨ que ni soñara con relacionarse con la hija de su peor enemiga. Él no era alguien que siguiera órdenes, y mucho menos de una mujer movida por sus conflictos personales. Fue entonces que, cuando Sakura le pidió salir a distancia, él pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a su madre que no tenía control sobre su vida.

Pero luego todo se complicó cuando su bandeja de entrada comenzó a saturarse de mensajes, por demás, fastidiosos.

_¨ ¿Qué tal, amor?¨ _

_¨ ¿Qué hiciste hoy, cariño?¨_

_¨ ¿Qué desayunaste? ¿Qué almorzaste? ¿Qué cenaste?...etc, etc…_

Jamás había pensado ni en mil años que Sakura adoptaría ese tipo de actitud una vez que le diera la oportunidad de salir con él. Lo extraño de todo era que las sesiones de chat que habían compartido antes de acordar una relación habían sido normales y, hasta cierto punto, interesantes.

Entonces, ¿Por qué el cambio?

En ese entonces parecía que ella había comenzado a hacer las cosas que más detestaba…y debía darle fin a ello. No soportaba ser tomado como un juguete. Era su primer noviazgo pero ya podía decir que no había nacido para tolerar ese tipo de cursilerías.

Cuando ella lo contacto aquel día de Julio, justo cuando estudiaba rigorosamente para un examen importante, supo que ella había excedido su límite. También admitiría que la utilizó para desquitarse, pues realmente había tenido un mal día y su llamada solo fue la cereza sobre el pastel. Al cortar la videollamada, fue consciente de que se había sobrepasado de palabras, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Luego, esa misma noche, Sakura le mando un mensaje, terminando con él. Eso lo molestó levemente, puesto que él debía de tener la última palabra ante todo. Pero después de pensarlo mejor, con dificultad, pudo dejar esa incomodidad de lado y comprender que había sido lo mejor.

Entonces su vida diaria continúo como siempre hasta que… repentinamente recibió un mensaje de Sakura.

_¨ ¿Qué has hecho en tus vacaciones?¨_

Había detectado dos cosas extrañas en ese aparentemente inocente mensaje. La primera: Sakura nunca le hablaría después de terminar con él. Si algo sabia de ella era que era quizás tan orgullosa como él. Segundo: Él no estaba de vacaciones. Sus vacaciones estaban previstas para agosto, a diferencia de las regulares escuelas americanas. Sakura sabía eso, ella misma le había dicho que planeaba hacerle una visita en agosto, claro, antes de romper.

Para su mayor sorpresa, dos mensajes más le llegaron en los siguientes días.

_¨ ¡Buenos días amor!¨_

_¨ ¡Buenas noches amor!¨_

Daba la impresión de que Sakura nunca hubiera roto con él.

Para aclarar sus sospechas hablo con Suigetsu, un compañero de clases con grandes habilidades en informática. Gracias a él descubrió un par de cosas.

Sakura no había enviado el 80% de los mensajes.

El mensaje donde terminaba con él si era autentico.

Aparentemente habían utilizado un sistema de mensajería instantánea genérica que olvidaron desactivar una vez que rompió con Sakura. Muy extraño, pero eso parecía ser la verdad. ¿Acaso el error había sido intencional?

Afortunadamente Suigetsu fue capaz de localizar a la persona detrás de ello: Sai.

No tuvo que pensar dos veces para relacionar todo con Naruto, después de todo Sai era amigo de Naruto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas, pues recibió una foto de parte de Shion. En ese entonces comprendió una parte de las razones de Naruto para sabotear su relación con Sakura. Pero, aun así no se sentía satisfecho por completo…

Recordó que su última conversación con Naruto involucraba mucho a Hinata Hyuga, y…lagrimas.

_¨M-me desconozco a mí mismo, de verdad q-quería hacerle tanto daño como ella a mi¨_

_¨ Es obvio que caíste en la trampa de tu padre, no tienes la culpa. Yo habría hecho algo peor en tu lugar. ¨_ Se sintió estúpido por siquiera haber consolado a su ¨amigo¨

Era obvio que Naruto tenía los mismos escrúpulos de pasar por sobre él que por Hinata.

Realmente no existían los amigos. Esencialmente una Hyuga y un Uchiha en un principio nunca debieron de relacionarse con un Namikaze…o Haruno, esta último según su invivible madre.

Había guardado silencio, pero ya no más. Naruto se había burlado de él, y no lo toleraría. También Sakura, pues por alguna extraña razón se sentía traicionado por ella. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a comenzar a salir con Naruto justo cuando terminaron?

Solo pensar en ello provocaba que la rabia recorriera sus venas. Eso era pasar por sobre su ego dos veces.

Fue por todo lo anterior que decidió regresar a Estados Unidos para buscar por sí mismo a Sai…y a Hinata Hyuga, su mayor arma para pasar cuentas con Naruto. Ella era su punto débil.

Para la mayor de sus suertes, y convenientemente, obtuvo la aprobación de su padre y del mismo Hiashi Hyuga, quien parecía desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a Hinata; Fue así como acabo aceptando tomar el control de la discográfica junto a Neji Hyuga, descubriendo que toda esa situación era más divertida de lo que parecía y que era momento de que tomara un rol en el negocio familiar.

Pero vaya sorpresa obtuvo cuando de labios de Sai descubrió que su madre y Mebuki eran las principales patrocinadoras de Naruto. Luego surgió secreto tras secreto…

Los Namikaze no solo iban tras los Hyuga…

¿La ambición de Minato era insaciable? ¿O era su sed de venganza?

.

.

Mebuki balbuceó un par de incoherencias y salió llena de frustración de la habitación.

—No puedo creer que cayera en la trampa de Mebuki…—siseó su madre, molesta por haber colaborado indirectamente en la alianza Haruno-Namikaze.

—Es lo que obtienes por seguir con esas disputas infantiles.

—Sasuke…—le advirtió Itachi, porque a diferencia de él, le gustaba guardarle respeto a su madre. Después de todo Mikoto no era necesariamente una mala persona, más solo una mujer un tanto problemática.

—Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si desde un principio hubieras seguido mi consejo de no envolverte con la hija de esa arpía. Siempre supiste que la desaprobaba por completo. Y no solo yo, también tu padre.

—Claro, él también tiene sus conflictos con los Haruno—rodó los ojos, su padre también compartía hostilidad con esa familia, pero claro, por motivos completamente diferentes a los de su madre.

Su madre se levantó de su asiento, caminando a pasos molestos hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo para decir una última cosa a su ¨malagradecido¨ hijo: —Si te hubieras fijado en la hermosa hija de Hiashi no estaríamos en esta situación—Y con eso, cerró de un portazo la puerta.

—Como si una inepta como Hinata fuera mi tipo, preferiría mil veces casarme con la fastidiosa de Sakura a terminar con una sosa como ella—bufó.

—Eso es cruel, al menos deberías de tener mejores palabras para describir a tu ¨exnovia¨—Itachi suspiro, no cabiendo en el poco tacto que Sasuke tenía para hablar de los demás. Pero bueno, no debía de asustarse, Sasuke parecía padecer de un casi permanente malhumor desde que regreso de Inglaterra. Se preguntaba: ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Acaso los Ingleses padecían de un malhumor contagioso?

— ¿Mejores palabras? Suficiente he hecho con salvarla de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—No creo que sea por conveniencia del todo, ¿Acaso olvidas que a Naruto realmente le gusta Sakura?

— ¿Y eso qué? No cambia nada. Obtuvo a Sakura por medios deshonestos, nadie se merece eso, ni siquiera una promiscua e infiel como ella—

Itachi rio antes las palabras que escuchó. ¨Promiscua e infiel¨, claro, dos palabras que solo podían venir de alguien resentido.

—Creí que querías ¨Vengarte¨ de Sakura, pero más pareciera que la estuvieras ayudando.

—Es un dilema—suspiró y trato de mostrar indiferencia ante ese cuestionamiento, fallando ante los ojos inquisidores de su hermano mayor—Para afectar a Naruto debo de beneficiar a Sakura. Está claro que no siempre se puede tener todo lo que deseamos—y con eso, Sasuke se dispusó a terminar la conversación—Debo hacer algo ahora mismo, hablaremos después—y con eso, salió de la sala.

— Está claro que no siempre se puede tener lo que deseamos… —repitió Itachi en voz alta y se dio un golpe mental, pensando en lo tonto que era su hermano menor.

Justo cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta tras sí, dos orbes jades lo apuñalaron como dagas. Su mirada era filosa, y no pudo resistir la tentación de sonreír al ver como Sakura Haruno repiqueteaba su zapato contra el piso ansiosamente, y con cierto tinte de furia.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! — Sasuke enarcó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido por su inmediata agresión. Sakura estaba molesta, muy muy molesta y eso podía decirlo por las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes...esperen, ¿lágrimas?

— ¿Acaso nadie te enseño modales? ¿Desde cuándo acostumbras escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de ese pequeño pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

Sakura no se inmuto por su astucia, ya lo venía venir. Sasuke siempre iba un paso adelante, si le tuviera la confianza suficiente le sugeriría considerar la idea de suplantar al mismo Sherlock Holmes.

—Desde que esa conversación me involucra a mí.

—Si escuchaste bien, has de saber que me debes una—sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué te debo una? Tú eres la persona a la que menos le debo algo.

Sakura respiró hondo, no soportando más ese semblante tan soberbio de Sasuke.

— ¿Acabo de desenmascarar a tú nuevo novio y aún no crees que me debes algo? Realmente urges de modales.

—Naruto no sabía de eso tanto como yo. Supongo que el hecho de que comenzáramos a salir fue pura coincidencia…

— ¿Realmente crees que fue pura coincidencia?

— Cuando dos personas se gustan es natural que comiencen a salir. Así que si, fue pura coincidencia.

Sasuke hizo una leve mueca.

—No, no fue coincidencia. Naruto contrato a Sai para que fueras más fastidiosa por mensajería instantánea que en persona. Uso un truco para ¨separarnos¨, y a eso no le llamaría ¨coincidencia¨

— ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo? —balbuceó, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.—Eso significa que…

—Significa que intencionalmente trato de separarnos—completó— Pero eso no cambia nada, ¿no crees que nos hizo un favor? —añadió.

—Eso… ¡Ah! ¡Soy una tonta!

Sasuke notó como los ojos de Sakura bajaban al suelo y escondía su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Realmente le afectaba descubrir que Naruto le mintió?

Pero lo que él no sabía era que a Sakura le afectaban más sus frías palabras que descubrir aquella verdad.

_¨ Pero eso no cambia nada, ¿no crees que nos hizo un favor?¨_

Tan estúpida se sentía por sentirse dolida por ello y no por saber que Naruto había sido artífice de una de sus mayores decepciones. Pero ¿Que tal y si era como Sasuke decía? A lo mejor si les hubiera hecho un favor inconscientemente.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. Justo cuando pensaba que podría encontrar en Naruto lo que no encontró en Sasuke sucedía que él había sido un hipócrita al consolarla en un principio.

¿Cuántas decepciones era capaz de sufrir ese verano?

Primero Hinata, luego Sasuke, y ahora… ¿Naruto también?

Sentía que no conocía a quienes una vez llamó ¨Amigos¨

Sasuke no soporto verla llorar y verla tan queda. Sakura parecía no poder añadir nada más y la notaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos mientras su rostro se humedecía más y más. Extrañamente sintió lastima, entonces acercó su mano a su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.

De inmediato se arrepintió y se sintió estúpido por socializar con su ¨objeto de venganza¨

Retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos, claramente estableciendo distancia entre ambos.

Carraspeó, tratando de recobrar la compostura: —Solo déjame preguntarte algo y te dejaré en paz— _¨Por hoy…¨_

—Está bien…te debo una, ¿no? —Sakura trato de esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste de Hinata? Creí que eran amigas.

Para armar ese rompecabezas se requería de hasta la más mínima pieza, solo así podría reconstruir bien los hechos tales y como habían sucedido. Si bien Naruto le había relatado parte de lo sucedido, no le había dado detalles. Sospechaba que Sakura había iniciado todo el conflicto entre Naruto y Hinata.

—Lo éramos, hasta que…—hizo una mueca—Simplemente diré que ella no era quien pensaba que era.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— Eso no paga tu deuda. ¿Podrías ser más específica?

Sakura le vio con incredulidad.

—Está bien. Te diré la razón de porque Hinata ya no es una persona de fiar para mí—suspiró—Alguien que trabaja para mi madre descubrió muchas cosas sobre ella…

.

.

Suspiró mientras leía aquella noticia en su celular. Nuevamente la carrera de Shion había sufrido un golpe bajo.

Divisó a Sai acercarse a él, cruzando justo la esquina y acercándose a la entrada de su casa, donde él ahora estaba. Lo había estado esperando.

— ¿Averiguaste quién…?—le preguntó con inseguridad y algo temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

—Si. Efectivamente fue Hinata quién le entrego las canciones a Sasuke— los ojos de Sai eran fríos, inexpresivos, casi como si no fuera consiente de cómo sus palabras eran como dagas.

Naruto rió nerviosamente y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

La verdad dolía. Cuanto dolía…

—Eso no…ella no…n-no puedo desconfiar de ella de nuevo, la última vez yo…

—Lo siento Naruto, pero esa es la verdad. Acéptala de una vez por todas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Acaso Sasuke te pagó para mentirme?! ¡Ella no es como yo! —en un impulso, tomó a Sai por la camiseta y le dirigió una mirada llena de toda su furia.

—Ambos son más parecidos de lo que crees.

—Eso es imposible. He comprendido por las malas que ella no está a mi nivel. Ella nunca se atrevería a hacerse pasar por mi amiga por conveniencia como lo hice yo. Además…

No pudo continuar, pues el sonido de algo caer robo su atención, pero nada lo preparo para lo que sus ojos vieron una vez que fijó su mirada en el lugar de donde provino el sonido.

Sai y Naruto observaron con escepticismo y sorpresa a la tercera persona que se había unido a su conversación. Por la expresión de ella, Naruto supo de inmediato que habría escuchado todo. Tragó saliva, y libero a Sai de su agarre.

—Sai no se equivoca. No somos diferentes, yo también fui tu amiga por conveniencia—sus ojos perla eran fríos y no titubeaban sobre ninguna palabra dicha. Hinata sonrió —Así que…ahora que ya sabemos la verdad sobre el otro, ¿Por qué no nos quitamos las máscaras y hablamos de una vez por todas?

Naruto no podía creerlo, sus peores temores se habían cumplido.

* * *

**Para los que llegaron hasta aquí...muchas graciasss! Y también para aquellos que se toman su tiempo en dejar un hermoso review! 3 :D**

**.**

**.**

**24 de Enero del 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Era necio de su parte, pero no podía evitar repetir esa simple verdad una y otra vez en su mente. Tragó saliva, apenas conteniendo el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y que evitaba que el aire fluyera con libertad en su pecho.

Pero, aún en ese estado, se las ideó para colocar una máscara de indiferencia sobre aquellas facciones que le pedían a gritos mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Solo debía fingir…solo un poco, y obtendría más respuestas de Naruto, pero… ¿acaso era necesario?

Lo había escuchado hablar con Sai, ya no había más dudas; Él mismo Naruto había sellado la verdad con sus propios labios, pero entonces… ¿Porque insistía en escucharlo nuevamente, de frente a frente?

¿Acaso era masoquista?

No, era todo lo contrario. Su corazón ya no podría soportar escucharlo mentir una vez más. No quería que le viera la cara nuevamente… Solo deseaba poder hablar una vez más con él, pero, tal y como ella misma dijo, ¨Sin mascaras¨

Irónico, ¿no?

Ella debía usar una máscara para que él se quitara la suya.

— ¿C-cómo dices? —Naruto tartamudeó, totalmente descolocado.

—Lo escuchaste bien: Fui tu amiga por conveniencia—mintió una vez más, sintiéndose culpable, pero, ¿acaso mentirle al mayor exponente de la falsedad la convertía en alguien igual que a él?

— E-eso no puede ser verdad… — Balbuceó entrecortadamente, lleno de incredulidad y… ¿pánico?

—Es la verdad. Todo este tiempo sonsaque información de los negocios de tu padre atravez de ti. Yo soy la responsable de que la carrera de Shion y otros artistas del sello de tu padre tengan sus carreras estancadas en el limbo. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Que todos estos años me divertía mintiéndote? — Hinata sonrió con sobreactuada seguridad, pensando en que todas esas afirmaciones eran precisamente lo que Naruto habría de estar haciendo con ella durante toda su ¨amistad¨

Naruto bajo la vista al suelo, y mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad, quizás pensando en la remota posibilidad de que todo lo que ella dijo fuera cierto. Su rostro se contrajo y comenzó a tiritar, tal y como si aceptara que ella no mentía.

— ¿Quieres decir que siempre te hiciste pasar por una mosquita muerta? —levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en ella, atravesándola ahora con unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor. — ¿Te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo?

Hinata trato de omitir la palabra ¨mosquita muerta¨, y respondió con falsa seguridad:

—Si. ¿Acaso tu soberbia te cegó? ¿Me suponías incapaz de ser igual que tú?

Hinata no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero consiguió sonreír con descaro. Era un mal para un fin necesario, solo así podría sacar al verdadero Naruto oculto bajo aquella faceta de niño bueno que la timó desde el comienzo. Poco a poco sentía que estaba cerca de hacerlo ceder. Pero…aun no así no podía evitar verse afectada por el hecho de que él siquiera considerará la idea de que ella fuese falsa. ¿Cómo podía?

¿Le habría dado razones?

—Tienes razón, te subestime. Debí haberlo esperado, al final de cuentas eres parte de la familia más deshonesta del país—sus ojos se oscurecieron, aún más llenos de rencor a la sola mención de su apellido.

—No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma sobre mi familia—Era necesario que aún no bajara el telón de su actuación, pero no soportó que ahora precisamente la persona más falsa del mundo hablara mal de su familia.

Recién caía en la cuenta de que su padre y Neji siempre fueron sinceros, pero claro, ella decidió creer en Naruto y ahora se sentía la persona más estúpida por ello.

—Yo hablo de ellos como me plazca. Todos son escoria. ¡Fui un estúpido por creer que eras diferente! —gruño esto último lleno de rabia contenida, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, evitando a toda costa seguir viendo el rostro sardónico de Hinata, tal y como si le diera repulsión. O eso intuyó ella por su lenguaje corporal con languidez.

—Mal por ti—mordió su labio inferior, evitando así que su voz la delatara.

Naruto quitó sus manos de su rostro e hizo una mueca, escarnecido. Hinata tenía claro de que estaba hiriendo su ego y, si después de todo lo conociese bien, ese era su talón de Aquiles.

— ¿Sabes algo Hinata? —siseó y convirtió sus manos en puños, claramente dejándose llevar por la ira. —En las últimas semanas…no, en los últimos meses—se corrigió—Me sentí mal por ti, pero ahora, con todo esto, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice—sonrió con casi insolencia— No comprendo tus razones para renunciar a tú herencia por mí, pero con lo que respecta a mí, fue un placer convencerte y orillarte a renunciar a tu apellido. La expresión que tenías cuando acudiste a mí por ayuda no tuvo precio, no sabes cuan divertido fue verte llena de desesperación.

Hinata se mordió el labio aún más fuerte, hasta el punto de que un sabor metálico se coló en su paladar, a la vez que un escalofrió bajó por su espalda.

Ese era el punto al cual quería llegar desde el comienzo de la conversación: De si Naruto había disfrutado verla sumida en la miseria, de si él disfrutada de su dolor… ¿La odiaba? Y si lo hacía, ¿por qué?

— ¿Tú deseabas que me desheredaran, no? —La pregunta estaba de más, puesto que, lastimosamente, la expresión en el rostro de Naruto era un libro lleno de respuestas para esa duda que calaba en su ser: Naruto realmente la despreciaba.

—Si—su sonrisa ahora estaba teñida de crueldad, y poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas se desvanecían y se concentraban en poder evitar romperse ahí mismo.

_¨Se fuerte, se fuerte…¨ _

No, no…aun no debía ceder a sus emociones. Debía luchar por ser fuerte una vez más…solo una vez más y ya todo acabaría.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y tratando de deshacer ese nudo en su garganta.

— ¿E-entonces todos estos años fingiste que te agradaba para luego apuñalarme por la espalda?

—Si. Todo fue una actuación, ¨ratoncilla de biblioteca¨—Sus ojos no dejaron ir los suyos, y eran duros, fríos…nada parecidos a los ojos que la cautivaron…nada cálidos. Incluso que la llamara por aquel apodo sonaba venenoso en todo el contexto de la conversación. ¿Tanto la odiaba?

Apretó sus labios, ahogando un posible sollozo. Todo parecía ser una pesadilla…no podía ser real.

—Lo sabía. Lo sabía—llevo una mano a su boca y rió ahogadamente, pero no lo hacía porque todo aquello le diera gracia, sino porque sollozar frente a Naruto no era una opción. Pero tal parece que no logró ocultar bien su dolor, pues los ojos de él parecieron confundidos de un momento a otro.

Ya no soportándolo más, le dio la espalda para acabar con su escrutinio y decidió irse de la escena con lo poco de dignidad que le restaba. Ya nada importaba, mucho menos lo que Naruto pensará de ella.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que su vista se tornara borrosa y se viera luchando contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, observando con frustración la acera por la que caminaba.

Ya no quería más repuestas. Ya había tenido una pequeña vista de aquella alegórica verdad de la que tanto hacia alarde Sasuke y, simplemente, sentía que…ya no necesitaba más. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Observó el paso peatonal y luchó por ser paciente con el semáforo que la detenía de cruzar aquella carretera corriendo y tomar el primer taxi que se le cruzara.

Pero ella no contaba con que él no deseara dejarla ir tan pronto, razón por la cual dio un respingo cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y se vio obligada a verlo a los ojos una vez más, enfrentados cara a cara. Entró en pánico, sabiendo de antemano que ahora él podría verla sin aquella mascara que tanto trabajo le costó usar.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Se sintió imposiblemente más humillada que antes…ahora él tenía una vista nítida de las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos.

—Hinata…—la llamó lentamente, analizando sus facciones meticulosamente— ¿Por qué te duele escuchar la verdad? N-no entiendo…

Era extraño, pero podría haber jurado ver un atisbo de tristeza y frustración en esos pozos azules. Pero, a pesar de dudar en la parte más ínfima e insignificante de su ser, se dejó llevar por una oleada de rencor y lo empujó al colocar sus manos sobre su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

Ya no podía confiar en él. Nunca más.

Aún recordaba lo mucho que le costó confiar en la sinceridad de Naruto, en como él ganó su confianza y consiguió el título de su ¨amigo¨

¿Acaso todo había sido una ilusión? ¿Una cruel ilusión?

¿Y todo para qué?

Para perder la confianza de su padre y de su familia; Para perder su apellido y descubrir que los amigos no existían en ese mundo rodeado de intereses económicos en el cual nació. Fue lo suficientemente manipulable como para creer que podría establecer lazos con un Namikaze. ¡Debió de escuchar las advertencias de su padre!

Ahora se sentía tan…tan… ¡Tan estúpida!

¿Cuándo fue que se dejó cautivar por las garras de una amistad tan postiza como las sonrisas en las galas de sociedad?

Ella solía ser más objetiva, y relativamente inteligente…con los pies sobre la tierra. ¡Su padre le había enseñado muy bien su posición como Hyuga!

Hasta la edad de 8 años se consideraba tan capaz como su primo Neji, ¿Por qué escogió a un mundo lleno de amigos frente a un futuro prometedor dentro del negocio familiar?

La primera vez que vio a Naruto era demasiado pequeña como para tener unos objetivos claros y firmes, claramente ese habría sido el factor que garantizaría su declive como hija obediente. Tendría algunos 8 años cuando aquello sucedió, y ese día no habría sido diferente a ningún otro si él no hubiera aparecido a irrumpir con su lectura.

_— ¿Tú eres el ratoncillo de la biblioteca, verdad?_

¨_Si, y tú eres el chico al cual mi padre me prohibió hablarle¨ _había pensado en responderle, pero se mordió la lengua. Su padre ya le había enseñado a filtrar sus palabras antes de expresarlas, era una especie de ley Hyuga para prevenir inconvenientes. Era más práctico que echarse enemigos, ¿no?

_—S-si—_ respondió, notando con desagrado el cómo él se había referido a ella. No le gustaba para nada ese apodo de pero desde que descubriera que un par de libros eran más interesantes que jugar con un par de muñecas, se lo había ganado a pulso.

Desde pequeña, por naturaleza, había sido humilde, pero no negaría algunas de sus cualidades luego de que todos en su familia, e incluso conocidos, le ameritaran talentos. Uno de esos era su capacidad de leer grandes tomos a su corta edad y recordar hasta los más ínfimos detalles. Debido a eso se había convertido en un gran prodigio para sus padres, quienes no dejaban de repetir una y otra vez que sería una heredera a la altura de su apellido. Podría decir que había sido feliz por ello.

Por eso, por la lealtad de permanecer siendo una Hyuga obediente, rezó porque ese tal ¨Naruto¨ se marchará. Pero, él hizo todo lo contrario: Tomó asiento en su mesa.

_— ¿Qué lees? —_le preguntó contra todo pronóstico.

No, no, no, eso había estado mal. ¡No debía de conversar con el ¨enemigo¨!

Ella era demasiado obediente como ignorar a las palabras de su padre, pero demasiado tímida como para pedirle directamente a ese Naruto que se alejara de ella.

—_L-leo…—_tomó el libro, y estuvo a punto de pasárselo antes de que él negará con su dedo índice.

—_Nah, olvídalo. No me interesa, los libros son muy aburridos._

Hinata se quedó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua y observó como él sacaba de su mochila un par de comics. Suspiró y bajó su vista nuevamente a su lectura: un cuento sobre mitología; sintiéndose aliviada de que él no tuviera intenciones de entablar una conversación.

_—Es hora de almuerzo, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería conmigo?_ —propuso luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Despegó sus ojos de su lectura, y lo vió con sorpresa…y luego de sopesar lo que estaba pasando, con horror.

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato se te comió la lengua? —_rio y colocó su mochila sobre su hombro.

_— N-no…y-yo_

_—Si actúas como si todos mordiéramos no conseguirás amigos—_se burló, y ella se sintió un poco dolida por lo último. En parte era cierto, no tenía amigos y lo más cercano a ello era la extraña y leve relación de fraternidad entre ella y Sasuke. _—Pero si quieres puedo ser tu amigo, ¿Qué dices? —_le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo notar que le faltaban un par de dientes, algo que pudo verse cómico de ser otro tipo de escenario.

Hinata supó que era suficiente y que todo había llegado demasiado lejos, por eso activó todos sus sentidos y respiró hondo, lista para terminar con esa ¨prohibida¨ conversación.

_— ¡No! ¡No quiero ser tu amiga! ¡Mi papá dice que no eres un niño bueno! — _Después de todo era una niña de tan solo 8 años, no podría esperarse una forma más madura de afrentar la situación.

_—Eso dicen todos— _respondió él, chasqueó la lengua y luego estalló en risas, casi escandalosamente, y haciendo resonar su infantil vocecilla por toda la biblioteca.

Hinata tomó su libro, se reincorporó de su asiento y salió corriendo, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sus sollozos eran tan bulliciosos como se esperaría de una niña de su edad. Odiaba que se burlaran de ella, y justamente Naruto era un niño que parecía alimentarse de sátiras.

_— ¡Espera! —_la detuvo al colocar una mano sobre su hombro justo cuando cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hinata se alejó de él, tal y como si se tratase de la plaga, y Naruto subió sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, tal y como si se tratase de un criminal acorralado por la policía.

_— ¡No seas tan aburrida y habla conmigo! ¡Te juró que no muerdo!_

Ella limpió su rostro y lo observó con duda.

_—M-mi p-papá…_

_— ¡Lo sé! Lo sé! ¡Mis padres también me prohibieron hablarte! ¡Es por eso que te busque! ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad saber porque nos quieren lejos? —_

Eso a Hinata la tomó por sorpresa, ¿A él también le prohibieron hablarle?

_—N-no importa porque, m-mi papa…_

No terminó de hablar porque de inmediato Naruto se inclinó más cerca de ella y la observó con curiosidad, frotándose la barbilla y teniendo un rostro concentrado. _—Hum…—_medito—_Mi mamá dijo que los Hyuga son peligrosos, pero a mí me pareces más bien rarita. Rara pero inofensiva._

Ciertamente eso la descolocó, descubriendo que quizás ella no fuera la única rarita.

Luego de ese día comenzó a topárselo de cada cuanto, apenas tratando de evitar establecer una conversación que conllevara a acercarlos más. Pero desde luego, Naruto era demasiado parlanchín como para poder permanecer en silencio aunque lo intentara.

Ella nunca pretendió convertirse en su amiga, lo tenía prohibido.

Con el pasar del tiempo, y a medida que conocía más a Naruto, comenzó a considerar la idea de hacer una excepción y desobedecer a su padre. Se había estado dejando llevar por lo agradable que era estar en presencia de ese jocoso niño, pues ciertamente él le ofrecía una vida más entretenida y dinámica. Él abría paso a una curiosidad que no creía tener antes y que deseaba saciar.

Pero entonces, de la forma más extraña, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de darle el pésame a Naruto por la reciente e inesperada pérdida de su madre, él la ataco con unas palabras pronunciadas con una voz fría que no le conocía:

_—No quiero volver a verte, los Hyuga son peligrosos—_Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban llenos de un odio posiblemente dirigido a ella… ¿o a su padre?

Fue una imagen que no se borraría de su mente pronto, y más aún porque estaba acompañada de esa frase que él uso en su primera platica _¨Mis mamá dijo que los Hyugas son peligrosos¨_

En esos momentos él realmente pareció creer en ello y eso…le dolió.

Luego de ese incidente, en lo que resto del año, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos el parecía interesado en acercársele. Había quedado claro que un Namikaze y un Hyuga no simpatizaban. Parecía que la pequeña cordialidad que parecían compartir había desaparecido de un día para otro y había sido sustituida por una indiferencia que la hacía sentir invisible. Al principio se sintió mal por ello, pero después pensó que sería lo mejor en orden de no desobedecer a su padre.

Pero siempre el destino se encargaba de llevarle sorpresas, y una de ellas fue cuando Naruto la buscó en la escuela y simplemente le dijo:

_¨ ¡Demostrémosle a todos que podemos ser amigos a pesar de lo que dicen nuestros padres!¨_

No supo porque, si habrá sido la convicción en aquellos infantiles pero firmes ojos azules, o que la había tomado por sorpresa, pero terminó accediendo gradualmente a esa propuesta sin darse cuenta de ello.

Pero ahora, cuando tenía a un desenmascarado Naruto de 17 años frente a si, ella se preguntaba: ¿Habría estado actuando a tan temprana edad?

No, posiblemente Minato habría manipulado a su hijo para que quisiese ser su amigo. Pero… ¿Qué sentido tenia excusarlo a esa edad si al final terminó saboteando su vida por el puro placer de verla sumida en la desesperación?

Tarde o temprano Naruto monto un telón solo para ella...

Ahora él figuraba como lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en toda su vida.

— ¿Sabes, Naruto? —Mordió su labio—Yo nunca sería capaz de traicionarte…jamás habría sido tu amiga por interés. Nunca quise hacerme la víctima, pero esta vez ese es el papel que juego en todo esto. E-es por eso que me duele oír la verdad…—respondió finalmente al cuestionamiento de él.

Ya nada importaba más, no podía continuar pretendiendo que nada de aquello le afectaba. Ya no necesitaba más respuestas, pues a duras penas conseguía procesar lo poco que él le había dicho. Era demasiado cruel…y ya no podía soportarlo.

Sai tomó la palabra: — ¿En serio Hyuga? Hace unos segundos pusiste en evidencia que todo este tiempo le mentiste a Naruto. ¿Acaso quieres timarlo de nuevo? ¿Hasta dónde llevaras este teatrito ahora que te has visto descubierta? —atacó, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva.

— ¿Teatro? —Tragó saliva y rio sin ganas—Quizás si sea un teatro después de todo, he caído lo suficientemente bajo como para usar los mismos métodos que Naruto, aunque mis razones no sean las mismas. Solo les mentí a ambos para que Naruto mostrara quién en realidad es. Yo de verdad…—hizó una pausa, y cerro sus ojos—Mis razones para ser amiga de Naruto fueron las más sinceras. Nunca tuve dobles intenciones, a diferencia de ti…—movió sus ojos de Sai a Naruto—Todo esto fue un teatro, y tú y Naruto cayeron en él. Jamás creí que las mentiras fueran un medio para conseguir la verdad—añadió esto último con amargura.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con que…?—balbuceo Naruto con incredulidad.

—Te mentí Naruto, te mentí como nunca lo había hecho nunca. Dime, si hubiese sido una amiga tras tu fortuna, ¿qué razón tendría para permitir caer en tu juego y terminar desheredada por mi padre? —Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de la impresión— ¿Lo ves?, ninguna. Ganaste, ganaste. Si sentiste tu orgullo pisoteado al creer que alguien como yo fuese capaz de hacer lo mismo que tú, estas equivocado. No tengo los suficientes escrúpulos. Tú ganas, conseguiste burlarte de mí todos estos años. Mi padre tenía razón: soy una ingenua. Supongo que por eso me merezco todo esto—sonrió con tristeza—Sasuke me contó toda la verdad sobre ti y no le creí porque simplemente soy una estúpida. Y, porque soy una ingenua sin remedio alguno, vine hoy aquí para desmentir todas sus palabras. Pero, luego de escuchar tu conversación con Sai decidí que para sacar toda la verdad debía de mentirte. Y lo conseguí, ahora comprobé que Sasuke estuvo en lo correcto todo este tiempo: Tú nunca valiste mí tiempo.

—M-mientes—sus ojos ahora se mostraban llenos de pánico.

Naruto caminó un par de pasos hacia ella.

Hinata retrocedió ante su acercamiento, pero él fue más rápido y tomó su brazo, manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos. Ella se removió, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero él no cedía e insistía en verla a los ojos. Tomó aire y de un jalón logró liberar su mano, evadiendo así su escrutinio. Bajo sus ojos al suelo, con ínfima tristeza. Ahora todo contacto visual con él suponía más material para su agonía.

—No miento. Yo siempre he guardado para ti lo mejor de mi…—sonrió melancólicamente, llevando una mano a su corazón. —Nunca deje que nuestros apellidos interfirieran en nuestra amistad…pero tú…—tomó aire—Tú solo me utilizaste, mientras yo t-te… —dicho esto, giro sobre sus talones y nuevamente le dio la espalda. No terminaría aquella oración con una ridícula confesión, no hacía falta humillarse aún más.

Hinata no podía soportar más continuar con aquella plática. Había obtenido las respuestas que necesitaba y ahora era su momento de ahogar sus penas en privado. Nunca permitiría que Naruto la viera derramar una lágrima más por él, ya tenía suficientes humillaciones a su cuenta como para agregar otra más y recordarle cuan patética era.

Sasuke tenía razón.

Neji tenía razón.

Era ingenua.

Hinata se desesperó cuando notó que el semáforo nuevamente estaba en rojo. Aún debería de esperar.

— ¡Deja de hacerte la victima Hinata! —Naruto la jaló del brazo nuevamente y la tomó de los hombros, notándose desesperado y fuera de control.

— ¡Déjame sola! ¡Ya no quiero hablar contigo! —por primera vez en su vida elevó su voz.

— ¡No te dejaré en paz hasta que seas sincera! ¡Ya deja de mentirme y confundirme! ¡Primero dices que solo fuiste mi amiga por conveniencia y después…ah! ¡¿Quieres volverme loco?! ¡¿Tanto es tu odio por mí?!

— ¿Odio? ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? —ahora estaba confundida. Ella no tendría ninguna razón para odiarlo. ¿Acaso estaba frente algún trastorno de la personalidad?

— ¡Toda tu familia odia a la mía! ¡Es obvio que no eres diferente a ellos!

Su ceño se frunció. Odiaba que Naruto tuviera esa percepción de ella cuando por años lo único que hizo fue amarlo con locura. Ella no era su padre, no era Neji…no una ¨Hyuga¨ más que odia a los Namikaze.

—Yo nunca querría hacerte daño. En toda mi vida lo único que quise de ti era tu aceptación. Me convertí en tu amiga porque pensé que tu podrías ayudarme a encontrar la verdadera felicidad, una donde no estuviesen de por medio los apellidos, conflictos o… ¡el maldito dinero! —no tartamudeó y maldijo por primera vez, sintiendo la palabra extraña en su boca incluso antes de articularla— Tu dinero o fortuna nunca fueron un atractivo. ¡Debes de creerme! ¡No soy igual a ti!

— ¿Querías mi aceptación? ¿C-crees que con esa clase de mentiras baratas caeré?—su voz se quebró levemente. Ella podría jurar que había aflicción y dolor en las facciones de Naruto, y aún más podía intuirlo por la forma en que sus ojos comenzaban a notarse húmedos. Cuanto deseaba poder olvidar toda verdad y simplemente consolarlo entre sus brazos…era patética.

— P-pues entonces intenta caer con esto...—tragó saliva. Algo en su interior la traiciono ante aquella imagen, y en un impulso, dijo aquello que jamás se creyó capaz de expresar en voz alta: —T-te amo, s-siempre lo he hecho—su confesión sonó torpe y entrecortada, pero ya no temió dejar escapar un par de lágrimas y sintió como una carga era liberada de sus hombros—E-es por esa razón que nunca me atrevería a dañarte. S-si mi familia te ha h-hecho daño, t-te pido disculpas—Lo menos que debía de sentir era lastima por él, pero inevitablemente no tenía control sobre sus emociones— Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ni la menor idea sobre lo que pasa entre nuestras familias—Sintió como las manos de Naruto apretaron sus hombros y su rostro se contrajo—S-soy inocente, el único e-error que he cometido ha sido amarte cuando me advirtieron de no hacerlo. E-ese es m-mi único secreto…y-yo te…

— ¡No lo repitas una vez más! —la interrumpió y, en un impulso, liberó bruscamente los hombros de Hinata, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, trastabillara y saliera de la acera.

Hinata logró ver su rostro en esa micra de segundo, grabando en su memoria el shock con el que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Pero una vez que vio a su izquierda, pensó que quizás ese sería el último recuerdo que guardaría de su primer amor.

Cerró sus ojos, a la espera del dolor que seguramente vendría.

Lo último que escuchó fue el escandaloso estrépito de un par de frenos detenerse con brusquedad.

Naruto y Sai presenciaron con horror como Hinata caía al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí, me han añadido a sus favs o follows, o se toman su tiempo para dejarme un review! Me gustaría poder agradecerles individualmente, pero la universidad me tiene corta de tiempo :(**

**Saludos! **

**-SW**

**.**

**.**

**5 de Febrero del 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Su cabeza…no, todo su cuerpo dolía, y su corazón no se quedaba atrás. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña de ideas y ya no sabía descifrar que era verdad y qué no.

Parpadeó un par veces hasta que una tenue luz logró deslumbrarla y abrir pasó a la imagen de su madre. Poco a poco toda la habitación fue más clara, y un olor a desinfectante inundo sus fosas nasales. Inspeccionó el lugar llena de pánico. Las paredes y techo de aquel lugar eran pulcras, blancas; una pequeña mesa y una silla se encontraban justo a su lado, donde reposaba su madre con una expresión desconcertada pero que a la vez mostraba alivio.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido?

No tuvo tiempo de buscar respuestas, pues cuando se inclinó un poco para sentarse sobre la cama todo su abdomen dolió, notando como unas vendas la envolvían en esa zona y su pierna derecha.

Hizó una mueca de dolor, todo su cuerpo dolía.

Pero luego lo recordó todo, y el dolor físico pasó a segundo plano.

.

.

Sasuke observó enfermeras salir y entrar, y se preguntó si Hinata se encontraría bien. Hana había entrado a su habitación hacia quizás unas 3 horas luego de que los médicos le realizaran una serie de exámenes y las visitas finalmente fueran permitidas. Hasta ese entonces no tenían noticias.

La culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo levemente. Podía intuir que la razón por la que Hinata había buscado a Naruto era èl. Èl la orillo a hacerlo, y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de la presión que había ejercido sobre ella. Debió haber tenido mejor tacto, se dijo asimismo.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan molesto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo tonta que era Hinata, ¿Comó pudo pensar que preguntarle a Naruto directamente sobre si era falso o no era una buena idea?

—Ella estará bien—le consoló Sakura, quièn estaba sentada junto a él en la sala de espera.

Pero, para asombró de ella, Sasuke le devolvió una mirada por demás hostil. Sakura habrìa jurado que Sasuke estaba abatido. Vaya error, Sasuke solo estaba más enojado de lo normal.

—Como si eso te importará, hace poco me dijiste que nada te haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a Hinata—la acusó, y de nueva cuenta hundió sus manos en su rostro, lleno de frustración ahora.

Por el rostro de Sakura cruzó la culpa, y pronto se llenó de tristeza.

—Pero eso no significa que quiera que ella…—no terminó la oración, pero el mensaje era claro.

Sasuke no dijo palabra más, ni siquiera se giró a verla. Estaba claro que no tenía la intención de iniciar una conversación. Sakura suspiró ante su actitud y dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban Sai y Naruto, un par de asientos lejos de ellos.

En parte sintió lastima por él, podía ver que estaba abatido y hasta cierto punto destrozado. Jamás había visto a Naruto llorar tanto ni escuchado tan lleno de desesperación como ese dìa. Cuando èl la habìa llamado contándole las malas noticias apenas habìa conseguido interpretar sus balbuceos entrecortados. Estaba con Sasuke al momento que eso sucedió, y por eso ambos fueron juntos hasta el hospital. Al llegar ambos se habìan topado con un Naruto hundido en la desesperación y que repetìa una y otra vez que él tenía toda la culpa.

No sabía exactamente que pudo haber ocurrido y Naruto no parecía querer hablar de ello, solo permitiendo que Sai permaneciera a su lado. Eso le intrigaba, pero, Naruto había sido claro, quería estar solo. Sakura sabía que debía de hablar con él, sobretodo discutir sobre como él se había entrometido en su relación con Sasuke, pero no era el momento, esperaría a que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas para discutirlo con la cabeza fría.

Pero Sasuke no pensaba igual que ella, más aun cuando siguió la mirada de Sakura y se topó con ese par. Fue entonces que un impulso de rabia lo hizo levantarse de su asiento y caminar directo hacia donde se encontraban Sai y Naruto. Pero pronto sintió como alguien lo detenía por el brazo. Era Sakura, con una mirada llena de súplica para que detuviera lo que fuera que planeará hacer.

—No es el momento, Sasuke. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre ambos para que Hinata terminará aquí, pero…puedo asegurarte que Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes? —Se sintió molesto ante la posibilidad de que incluso después de todo ella aun defendiera a alguien como Naruto.

—Ya te lo dije en mi casa: Él no es una mala persona. Yo de ti apostaría por él a por Hinata. Confía en mí, cree en mí—le suplico.

—No creeré en cosas sin sentido. ¿Crees que Hinata sería capaz de fingir todos estos años? Sinceramente...—rodó los ojos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no dando su brazo a torcer.

—Antes no lo hubiera pensado, pero…con las pruebas de Sai…lo dudo mucho ahora. Además…—frunció el ceño—La familia de Hinata le ha hecho mucho daño a la familia de Naruto, ¿Cómo esperas que confié en ella si es parte de ellos? Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que…

—Por si se te olvida, los Hyuga y los Uchiha somos prácticamente una sola organización, así que…si desconfías de Hinata, también deberías de mi—contrapuso, y la dejo sin palabras.

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Sasuke. ¿Ella estaba dudando de él ahora?

Eso ya era el colmo.

— ¡Espera! —Sakura intentó detenerlo cuando atestiguó con horror como Sasuke pasaba de ella y tomaba a Sai del cuello de su camisa, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Naruto apenas y reaccionó ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Decir que se sentía culpable era poco para lo que de verdad lo atormentaba. Su mente no dejaba de repetir cruelmente una y otra vez el rostro de Hinata cuando, sin darse cuenta, la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el asfalto. El nunca querría empujarla, mas no calculo la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella en medio de la rabia que sentía al pensar que ella intentaba burlarse de él en su cara al decirle que ella lo…

— ¡¿Cuánto te pagaron por difamar a Hinata?! —acusó Sasuke, muy seguro de su afirmación.

Ante la sola mención del nombre de Hinata, Naruto despertó del trance en el que se encontraba. Topándose con sorpresa con la confrontación que se llevaba a cabo a unos pocos metros de él.

—No sé de qué me hablas…—respondió Sai, a la defensiva e intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre que lo mantenía contra la pared.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Eres una sabandija que solo se vende al mejor postor—Sasuke sabía eso mejor que nadie cuando consiguió sonsacar información de Naruto a través de él. Con una gran oferta de dinero de por medio Sai era capaz de apuñalar a sus ¨amigos¨ por la espalda. Él no era para nada de fiar. — ¿Acaso olvidas como vendiste a Naruto por un poco de dinero, cuando me contaste como ambos interfirieron entre mi relación con Sakura?

El antes apesadumbrado semblante de Naruto fue sustituido por uno lleno de pánico. Otro secreto más que se salía de su control.

—S-Sakura…—balbuceó, viéndose con el temor de perder a la única persona que aún confiaba en él. Sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, pero no evitaba temer como el cobarde que era. Ahora parecía que todos sus secretos salían a la superficie de sopetón, y ya no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos sin morir antes de ansiedad.

— ¿Sin palabras Naruto? Parece que otro secreto más se sale de tus manos—se burló Sasuke, leyendo la mente de Naruto y admirando como el mismo se consumía en la desesperación, aparentemente buscando una excusa coherente para justificar sus mentiras.

—No actúes como si yo tuviera toda la culpa de que terminarás con Sakura. ¡No actúes como si ella te importara, porque sé que realmente no lo haces!—se defendió, repentinamente molestó al recordar los malos tratos de Sasuke hacia Sakura.

Ante la incredulidad de Sasuke, sonaba a la defensiva y parecía querer cargarle la culpa a él. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la desvergüenza de Naruto?, se preguntó.

—Lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso de algo que a la larga pasaría—Naruto continuó—todo para que no la hicieras sufrir más de lo que ya hacías. Siempre la ignorabas y menospreciabas. ¿Cómo querías que me quedará de brazos cruzados?

—Oh, sí. ¿Ahora te harás pasar por el héroe de la historia, no? Pareces omitir la parte donde lo hacías porque te habían comprometido con ella.

Naruto tragó saliva, y Sakura entrecerró los ojos, a la espera de su explicación ahora.

—Es cierto que la mamá de Sakura me hablo de ello, pero nada fue hecho con malas intenciones. Cuando me entere del compromiso, me moleste, pero...después lo pensé mejor y…me dije mi mismo que quizás la idea no estuviera mala. Sakura siempre me ha gustado, tú sabes que nunca fingiría en ese aspecto—un leve carmín adorno sus mejillas, y ninguno de los presentes pudo negar que quizás esa fuera la única verdad que hubiesen escuchado de él en mucho tiempo—Además, después de todo Sakura solo se dañaba asimisma por estar contigo. Tú no merecías estar con ella.

— ¿Y quién eras tú para decidir si la merecía o no? —cuestionó Sasuke, molesto porque ahora él se diera la libertad de decidir por el destino de las personas. ¿Quién se creía?

—Tú no la merecías porque comenzaste a salir con ella solo por el simple capricho de molestar a tu madre. No lo niegues, tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿acaso lo olvidas? —acusó—No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando lo único que hacías era usar a Sakura, y más aún cuando usabas a la persona que tú bien sabias que me gustaba, ¡Se suponía que eras mi amigo! Podrías haber salido cuanto quisieras con ella y no me habría molestado o interferido, pero solo si hubieses tenidos sentimientos reales por ella.

Sakura tomò aire, no podiendo procesar las palabras de Naruto. ¿Sasuke la estaba usando?

Pronto un vago sentimiento de desesperaciòn se coló en todo su sistema y el estres que ya sufria su corazón se incremento considerablemente, sintiendo pena por si misma en anticipación. Temia que aquello fuera cierto y más aun le dolia reconocer que muy en el fondo podía decir que lo era, esa podrìa ser la explicación de porque extrañamente Sasuke accedió a salir con ella de la noche a la mañana.

Decidió que debía de preguntarselo directamente a èl, asi que, encontrando finalmente su voz perdida, le pregunto:

—Sasuke… ¿Lo que dice Naruto es cierto? —Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Sakura hablo por primera vez desde que inicio la conversación, y se vio en una encrucijada porque…Naruto no mentía. Maldijó el día en que le confió ese secreto.

También maldijó por millonesima vez a Naruto. Con respecto a Sakura èl no se equivocaba en nada. Pensándolo mejor ahora, no podía culpar a Naruto por intervenir, después de todo había comenzado a salir con el interés amoroso de su "mejor amigo" solo con segundas intenciones.

Pero, ¿Debía ser sincero con Sakura?

Intuyó, por la voz de ella, que si su respuesta era afirmativa le afectaría mucho, pues con un leve ademán de egocentrismo podía reconocer que Sakura aún gustaba de él. Pero, al final de cuentas… ¿Para qué mentir?

Ahora que todos estaban hablando de frente no era el momento para seguir con secretos.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Es cierto. Mi madre odia a los Haruno y me pidió que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Así que...solo salí contigo para demostrarle a ella de que no tiene control sobre mi vida—en sus palabras no había tinte de arrepentimiento, ni siquiera demostraban ninguna emoción, asimismo, sus ojos se mantuvieron indiferentes, y eso dolía aún más que la verdad. O eso era lo que Sakura veìa frente a sus ojos, más ella no sabía que Sasuke simplemente estaba usando una de sus muchas mascaras otra vez.

Esa confirmación se clavó en el corazón de Sakura como una daga sobre la herida sin cicatrizar que ya le había dejado la indiferencia de Sasuke en su relación. Pero, ¿Qué relación? ¿Acaso podía llamarle así luego de saber que Sasuke solo había estado usando?

Debió haberlo visto venir, pero no, estúpidamente ella creyó que realmente Sasuke quería darle la oportunidad de ser algo más que amigos. Quería molestarse con él, reclamarle, pero…no podía, parecía que toda la culpa la recaería sobre su misma ingenuidad.

¿Comó pudo ser tan ciega?

—En fin, eso es ahora irrelevante—le restó importancia Sasuke, no dejando que Sakura o Naruto añadieran algo más cuando giró su atención nuevamente sobre Sai, entreviendo que no le importaban sus sentimientos en absoluto. Sakura solo visualizó e imaginó con poco humor a Sasuke exprimiendo un limón sobre la herida abierta en su corazón. Eso era una buena anología sobre como él le hacía daño tan facilmente —Lo que ahora necesito saber es sobre si tu mentiste sobre Hinata. Porque sé que lo hiciste, ¿no?

— ¿Podrías soltarme primero? —pidió, y Sasuke hizo caso a su petición.

Sai ya no parecía querer rendirse, ¿acaso eso era un indicio de que Sasuke estaba en la razón?, se preguntó, sintiendo como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. Tomó nota de todo lo que vio, comenzando a temer en la remota posibilidad de que Sai todo ese tiempo le hubiera mentido sobre Hinata. Ya de por si su duda sobre ella comenzaba a tambalear sobre una pequeña pendiente luego de ser testigo de cómo casi la pudo perder a manos de un vehículo.

—Sai, dime la verdad—Naruto le pidió—Si en algún momento has valorado nuestra amistad…sé sincero, solo por esta vez, por favor—rogó, dejando claro ante los ojos de Sai el tormento por el que pasaba ante esa inquietud.

—Si realmente te consideras un verdadero amigo de Hinata…deberías de conocerla mejor que nadie. Esa es la única verdad que puedo decirte.

Eso fue más que suficiente. No solo los ojos de Sai afirmaban que las suposiciones de Sasuke eran verdaderas, sino que también sus palabras….estaba claro que Sai sabia como tocar un punto sensible en él.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, pensando en lo estúpido que fue en todo ese tiempo. Debió saberlo mejor: Hinata era incapaz.

Ella era tan dulce…tan amable…era un ángel a la par de él.

— ¿Quién te pago para que mintieras? —eso era el último punto por esclarecer.

—Hiashi Hyuga.

Debió haberlo visto venir. Hiashi solo quiso darle un empujón para que el mismo pusiera en evidencia su falsedad al pensar que Hinata era igual a él. Él había caído en la trampa al no pensarlo dos veces.

Se sentía pésimo, pero no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y sentir como si alguien quitase un gran peso de sus hombros al esclarecer de una vez por todas las dudas entorno a Hinata.

—La amistad de Hinata todo este tiempo fue real…—se dijo asimismo, sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Eso no cambia nada, no cambia lo que le hiciste a ella—habló Sasuke, usando sus palabras como una letal arma contra él, atentando contra el pequeño atisbo de luz que se coló en su mente. Pronto ese poco alivio que había logrado sentir en lo profundo de su conciencia desapareció y se vio sustituido nuevamente por…culpa.

—Ella pudo haber sido una amiga real, pero tú no lo fuiste—continuo, pero una voz se alzó a la suya, y fue tal y como si le añadieran combustible a la rabia que consumía a Sasuke:

—Él tenía sus razones, ¡Deja de juzgarlo! —habló Sakura a la defensiva.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes, que Sakura por sobre todos defendiera a Naruto después de que incluso actuara tras su espalda era la cereza sobre el pastel. Lo estaban logrando, estaban a punto de sacarlo de todas sus casillas y no sabía si podría controlarse por mucho tiempo.

—Sakura…no tienes por qué defenderme. Sasuke tiene razón…—cerró sus ojos, no soportando ver a quienes solían ser sus mejores amigos con esa carga de culpa que se alojaba en su pecho. Sentía que no merecía ni un poco de compasión, era una escoria. Sentía asco de sí mismo.

—Te defiendo porque yo también…yo también…—titubeó—…yo también desconfié de ella a pesar de que era su amiga. Ambos compartimos la misma culpa en esto.

—No lo creo…tú sabes muy bien lo que he hecho.

—Y por las razones que te motivaron estoy de tu lado. Yo no habría hecho nada diferente a lo que hiciste.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus oidos escucharon. Sakura todo ese tiempo supo todos los secretos oscuros de Naruto y….en lugar de delatarlo o buscarlo a él, lo apoyo. Y por encima de todo…se convirtió en su novia.

—No puedo creerlo—dijó con incredulidad, llamando la atención de ambos —Sakura…—Ahora incluso nombrarla le dejaba un sabor amargo en su paladar—Es mi impresión o…—No sabía porque, pero temía hacer la pregunta siquiera, quizás porque temía a la respuesta— ¿Tú todo este tiempo supiste lo que Naruto hacia con Hinata? ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con que ella terminará desheredada por su padre?

Sakura sintió como un cubo de agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo ante ese cuestionamiento, no esperaba que Sasuke fuera tan perspicaz como para saltar a esa conclusión. Su mayor temor se había cumplido, sabía que Sasuke podría odiarla o tener una percepción completamente diferente de ella a partir de ese momento, una más allá de una chica simplemente ¨fastidiosa¨

Pero no mentiría, no podía evadir a la verdad: —Si…—trago saliva, decidiendo cargar con toda la culpa con una confesión más: —Naruto tuvo sus dudas…y fui yo quien insistió en que Hinata se lo merecía.

Sasuke no supo que decir, se sentía defraudado en cierto modo. Ahora era consciente de que no conocía a ninguno de ellos, todos esos años de ¨amistad¨ solo sirvieron como una máscara a la realidad que le esperaba. Temía tener que afrontar todo de frente, pero tarde o temprano tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tal y como le dijo a Hinata. Era obvio que los cuatro fueron unos completos idiotas al siquiera llamarse un ¨grupo de amigos¨. Estaba claro que cada quién actuaba por su lado y conveniencia. Y él no era la excepción, quizás solo Hinata lo fuera.

—Te luciste Sakura, jamás lo habría visto venir de ti—Solo esas palabras de su parte bastaron para que Sakura comenzara a sollozar en medio de la realización de lo erradas que sus acciones fueron.

—Wow…parece que todos resultamos ser unos pésimos amigos—comentó Naruto, con la miraba fija en un punto.

—Sí, pero tú te llevas el premio mayor.

Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Sasuke.

—Y pensar que la más afectada de todo esto fue quien más confió en todos nosotros, sin excepción—comentó Sasuke con aire pensativo y con cierta ironía, recordando a la ingenua de Hinata y sintiendo por primera vez en su vida lastima por alguien — Naruto, Sakura, ambos estaban tan enfrascados en descubrir la verdad sobre Hinata que terminaron convirtiéndose en los mayores exponentes de la mentira. ¿Quieren saber la verdad sobre Hinata?—los retó—Yo conozco algunas: ¿Sabían que la única razón por la cual me involucre con ustedes todos estos años fue por Hinata? ; Ella tenía la ciega esperanza de que realmente todos podíamos ser amigos a pesar de nuestros orígenes. Cuando viaje a Inglaterra ella me convenció de que me mantuviera en contacto con ustedes solo para que ustedes no se sintieran mal despúes de mi partida. Ella siempre antepuso como se sentirían ambos si yo me iba sin mediar nunca más palabras con ustedes— Él sentía que le debía una a ella, y por eso se encargaría de hacer consientes a Sakura y Naruto de los errores que cometieron, así tuviera que hacerles sentir más culpables aún—Ella confiaba en ambos. Puso fé de que ambos eran realmente sus amigos. Ella, a diferencia de ustedes, nunca dudó, incluso después de que le contara la verdad. No tienen ni idea de cuánto me costó siquiera plantar la semilla de la duda en Hinata. En cambio, ustedes pensaron lo peor de ella a la primera—Clavó su mirada en Sakura y Naruto, notando como ambos no podían ocultar bien lo mucho que les afectaba esa revelación. La culpa y el arrepentimiento estaban claros en sus expresiones. —Ustedes nunca se comportaron como unos verdaderos amigos, así que no pretendan ahora sentir lastima de ella. No sean hipócritas.

Naruto bajó la vista al suelo. En cambio, Sakura no lo soporto más. Sasuke tenía razón, era una hipócrita. Era una desfachatez de su parte que estuviera en esa sala de espera, tal y como si ella no fuera una gran causante indirecta de que Hinata se encontrara en esa situación. Por eso, sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo, dispuesta a abandonar ese hospital y de una vez por todas no ser una molestia para Hinata.

Justo en ese momento apareció la madre de Hinata, llamándolos a ambos con una seña de manos. Al parecer Hinata había despertado.

El rostro de Hana estaba húmedo, con signos de que había llorado. Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja, comenzando a maquinar posibilidades en su mente.

Que esos tres se encontraran al momento del accidente en un mismo lugar solo podía interpretarse como una sola cosa: Hinata se había enterado de todo.

¿Acaso Hinata habría hablado con Hana sobre algún nuevo descubrimiento?

La inquietud comenzaba a carcomerlo, y sintió que pronto esta se vería esclarecida una vez que Hana les dijo que podían pasar a verla. Naruto fue el primero en salir corriendo ante la primera oportunidad.

Sasuke decidió seguirlo y entrar juntos, puesto que no confiaba en él. Según sabia, Hinata había tenido un accidente por su culpa, algo que intuyó fácilmente al no escuchar otras palabras más que ¨Fue mi culpa¨ salir de la boca de Naruto cuando entró al hospital.

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la presunta habitación de Hinata, que concordaba con el número que la recepcionista les había dado, Naruto perdió toda la efusividad con la que había corrido hasta ahí y se detuvó con el pomo entre sus manos, repentinamente congelado en el sitio y con una expresión que delataba su temor.

Sasuke solo lo observó, haciendo énfasis en como su rostro se contrajo y sus labios se apretaban, en signo de una clara mezcla de entre temor y dolor.

— ¿Qué te detiene? ¿Acaso tú empujaste a Hinata para que sufriera el accidente? —sus palabras eran inocentes hasta cierto punto, solo con el sentido de hablar con un tinte de sarcasmo, pero para su asombró, Naruto pareció afectado ante eso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, con una idea maquinando en su cabeza sobre qué tan ¨culpable¨ era Naruto, y le iba a preguntar directamente, pero él fue más rápido y abrió la puerta, quizás prefiriendo afrontar a Hinata a tener una discusión con él que solo atrasaría su encuentro por poco.

Naruto dio un paso, y nada más. Se había detenido en medio de aquel presunto arranque de valor, y ahora solo se limitaba a observar a Hinata desde su posición, ahora con la culpa más clara en su rostro.

Sasuke lo hizó a un lado y entró a la habitación, no soportando la indecisión en su ¨amigo¨. Una vez dentro notó como la mirada de Hinata simplemente se enfocaba en Naruto, tal y como si él no estuviese presente, algo que no le extrañaba si se tomaba en cuenta el amor que ella le profesaba.

Patetica, pensó.

Los vendajes alrededor de la cabeza y pierna derecha de Hinata destacaban. Realmente su estado dejaba mucho que desear, pero había tenido suerte de no sufrir daños internos o contusión en la cabeza, tal y como Hana les había contado. Habían estado preocupados desde que no despertara por más de 10 horas, quitándoles a todos unas horas de sueño.

Entró a la habitación y se recostó sobre la pared junto a la puerta, lejos de la cama de Hinata, de forma que su presencia no resaltara mucho. Podía intuir que Naruto tenía asuntos más importantes qué discutir con Hinata.

—H-hola... —Naruto saludó tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

La mirada de Hinata era casi indescifrable, casi una mezcla de serenidad con pánico a la vez. Estaba claro que algo había pasado entre ambos antes del accidente, y eso lo llenaba de curiosidad. Solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos se contuviera en su presencia.

—Hola... —respondió titubeantemente después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Naruto. Él se sentía avergonzado, culpable y dolido por lo que sus acciones le habían causado.

—L-lo siento... —algo se rompió dentro de él y ya no pudo mantener la calma. —¡De verdad lo siento! —Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto llorar. El tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y bajo la cabeza, tratando de esconder su rostro del escrutinio de Hinata. —Perdóname...te lo ruego. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

— ¿Hacerme daño? —preguntó Hinata, provocando que Naruto detuviera sus sollozos y mostrara sorpresa al ver el rostro confundido de Hinata. —Tú nunca me hiciste daño. Si hablas por haberme ignorado todos aquellos meses, creo que ya te dije que estabas perdonado—para la mayor confusión de Sasuke y Naruto, Hinata sonrió.

—Pero lo que pasó antes...

— ¿Lo que paso antes? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y llena de confusión— ¿Que sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es que iba a tu casa, y después... —arrugó la cara—Todo es borroso.

Naruto no podía creerlo.

— ¿No recuerdas el accidente? —no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que Hinata no recordara su última discusión o no. Temía que el accidente le hubiera dejado secuelas que repercutieran de manera negativa en el futuro, después de todo, un golpe en la cabeza no era algo que se tomase a la ligera.

—No, no recuerdo nada—arrugó la cara aún más y se vio llena de decepción—Lo único que quería antes de despertar aquí era buscar un taxi e ir a tu casa. Quería decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver con la filtración de las canciones…—Esa última oración término en un leve susurro, apreciándose una leve tristeza e inseguridad en los orbes perla de ella.

— ¿Que?

Parecía que Hinata hablaba de algo sucedido hace años, o al menos así lo sentía Naruto luego del montón de cosas que sucedieron a partir de ese incidente, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que ella lo mencionó.

—Yo no le entregue las canciones a mi padre ni aquella vez ni ahora. Confía en mi—le pidió, con suplica en sus ojos, más no era necesario, pues, antes de siquiera pedir eso, Naruto ya confiaba plenamente en ella.

Nunca más volvería a desconfiar de ella, y esta vez sí lo cumpliría.

Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja. Algo en ese asunto no cuadraba.

—Confió en ti.

Sabía que aprovecharse de la leve amnesia de Hinata era desvergonzado de su parte, pero no quería desaprovechar la última oportunidad que tenia de restaurar su amistad. Porque si, él si de verdad la apreciaba.

Pero tal como decían...entre más estimas a una persona, más fuerte te atina cualquier tipo de traición. Y eso fue lo que le sucedió. Nunca había sido un ángel. Desde un principio se vio movido por malas intenciones para ser amigo de Hinata, pero sabía que en cierto momento de su vida comenzó a apreciarla de verdad. Su bondad y carisma consiguieron hacerse un espacio en su corazón, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta a atrás.

Ahora solo le restaba enmendar sus errores y no volver a desconfiar de ella. Se lo debía.

—Gracias, Naruto.

Que ella le agradeciera fue demasiado para él. La tomó bruscamente por los hombros y la abrazó lo más fuerte y afectuosamente que pudo, hundiendo su nariz entre sus cabellos e intentando no desmoronarse entre sus brazos. Se deleitó con esa distintiva y adictiva fragancia que emanaba de sí y con su tacto recordó la familiaridad de tenerla entre sus brazos, lo muy bien que su pequeña y delicada figura se amoldaba a su cuerpo, y la suavidad de su piel. Como amigo de Hinata siempre había sido una persona muy física, así que antes no había sido nada extraño abrazarla como lo hacia en esos momentos.

Se sentía aliviado de que todo pareciera ser como antes, pero aun sentía miedo de que la escena que había presenciado esa tarde se repitiera. Jamás toleraría perderla, y menos en aquellas circunstancia tan desastrosas.

No quería que la última impresión que Hinata tuviera de él fuera la peor. Quería que ella siempre lo recordará como su leal amigo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la escuchó quejarse, fue entonces que recordó que tenía unas costillas rotas.

— ¡Lo siento!

Tal parecía que estaba condenado y destinado a hacerle daño, tanto físico como moral, pensó con ironía.

—N-no lo sientas…—le restó importancia y sonrió, con un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

Esas palabras… ¡Oh! ¡Solo Hinata era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan miserable sin siquiera intentarlo!

— Ah, este, humm… —paseó sus ojos nerviosamente por la habitación, ya no sabiendo que más hacer y sintiendose cada vez más miserable por aprovecharse de que ella no recordara su último desafortundado encuentro— ¿Tienes hambre, sed…emm…quieres otra almohada? —Era poco, pero al menos quería poder hacer algo por ella, por más minímo que fuera.

—Tengo un poco de sed…

— ¡Vuelvo enseguida! —exclamó de inmediato, y sin darle una oportunidad de detenerlo, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Una vez que Naruto salió de la habitación, Hinata espero que Sasuke también le imitará, más fue todo lo contrario a sus expectativas. Él la observaba inquisitivamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde había permanecido en silencio y al margen desde que llegó. Lo observó con la interrogante en sus ojos, y se sorprendió cuando lo vio tomar el asiento que hasta hacía unos segundos Naruto ocupara.

—Ahora mientes mejor, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme. Sé muy bien que no has perdido la memoria de lo que sea que viste u oíste antes del accidente. ¿Te molestarías en contarme todo y decirme que planeas?

Hinata suspiró.

—Antes que nada…no planeo ningún tipo de venganza, lo menos que quiero es dañar a Naruto—aclaró, antes de que Sasuke se llevara una mala impresión—Yo solo quiero…—su mirada se ensombreció al siquiera considerar la posibilidad de lo que tendría que hacer—Solo quiero darle una lección, y si tengo que mentir para hacerlo, lo haré.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 de Febrero del 2015**


End file.
